Unlikely Love
by Gears2727
Summary: Derek and Casey have always had a heated spark yet they both never understood how truly heated and passionate it truly was. This is a story about how there relationship blossomed over time as well as how they fell in love.


DASEY

Casey woke up to her alarm screaming at her and groaned as she lifted her purple sheets off of her hot body. She was thankful that she started sleeping nude just as summer started and started locking her door from her four other intrusive siblings. She blocked out the noise of her younger step brother Edwin and her sister Lizzie agruing over who got the bathroom first. She stood up slowly and turned on her radio pulling out her clothes for the day. Today was a very big day...it was the first day of Collage and the first day meeting her new roomate and her new collage mates. She was nervous but well ready to go and move on...he would be there as well. Her mind instantly went to her step brother Derek and felt that nagging familiar pain in her chest, she pushed it aside and pulled on her pink silk robe trying it tightly before opening the door and walked into the hallway wth a screaming Edwin yelling to Lizzie she assumed to get out of the bathroom.

" Morning Casey.."

Her little sister Marti mumbed from behind her. She turned and smiled softly at her before bending down to hug her. She looked upset but when she heard the little girl sniffle she knew somthing was wrong.

" Marti whats wrong?"

She asked and felt the little one hug her tighter, She quickly became annoyed by Edwin's continous yelling through the bathroom door and hushed him quickly before turning back to Marti who finally spoke.

" I dont want you and Smerek to leave!"

She cried out just as Dereks door opened. He was dressed in nothing but tight black boxers and she couldnt help but notice how his abs were muscled an chistled thanks to everyday hockey practices. His dark brown eyes periced hers and she looked away quickly. Derek instantly went to Marti and gestured Casey to give her to him, she did and felt her heart pang as Marti cried to him begging him not to go! He sighed petting her hair before putting on that Derek smile that he only reserved for Marti.

" Monster ill be back every weekend and you can always call me!"

He said as he twirled her around making her laugh and instantly forget her worries. She had to smile at them before focusing her attention back on the bathroom and was grateful to see Edwin walking out of it with a relieved look on his face. She shook her head at him before walking into the bathroom and went to shut the door gasping as Derek was blocking it as he slid himself inside.

" Get lost princess i have to go to the bathroom."

He said with a smirk, he always did this to her! she fumed.

" Derek your not getting away with it this time! i am taking a shower first dammit!"

She said irratated at him. He looked at her with a cunning gleam in his eyes.

" Okay case well then i guess we are both taking a shower together then!"

He said with a smirk on his face and she couldnt help but blush at the comment before returning back to her normal anger. She gasped as he took off his socks and grabbed his boxers before stopping to look back at her. She gasped and stumbled backwards toward the door.

" Dont you dare Derek!"

She tried to yell at him but it came out weak and the redness on her cheeks had to be blazing! He chuckled before moving in close to her until her back was fully against the door and she could feel his breath on her face. She shivered and made sure to kept her glaze unwavering onto his.

" Are you cold?"

He asked softly and she could only pretend to glare at him before shaking her head silenty trying to stand her ground yet her heart was pounding in her chest and she knew her breathing was rapid. He chuckled as she pushed him away.

" Der-ek! you have some nerve!" She yelled before taking a deep breath and stepping into the shower with her robe on.

" Derek i am going to get undressed and take a shower now so i advise you to exit thank you!"

She yelled before quickly taking off her robe and turning on the shower, She waited for the noise of the door being shut but when she didnt hear one. She stuck her head out of the shower and saw Derek pulling his boxers back on after he appeared to have used the toliet.

"DER-EK!"

She screamed seeing his muscled ass for a moment made her feel things she didnt want to feel. She heard his laugh as he left the bathroom and she fumed in the shower before getting dressed and packing the rest of her things. She looked around at her bare room and didnt want to admit that she would miss her home. She heard her mother Nora yell for her to come down, she went downstairs quickly to find Geroge her stepdad and Derek putting the last boxes in the car.

" Geez Derek could you pack more stuff?"

He said sarcastically to his son who merely grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

" Well dad what can i say im going to miss home so im going to remake my room at my new pad."

He replied and George could only laugh at him. Marti,Edwin and Lizzie kissed her goodbye before leaving for school. She wished they could of come with them and she could of showed them her collage. It was even harder as her mother and step dad both had to go to work early and they thought her and Derek could keep eachother company.

" Come on Space case im leaving now!"

Derek called heading out the door. Her mother ran out of the kitchen with tears in her eyes as she pulled Casey into a huge hug.

" George there leaving!"

She cried out and she watched her step dad come out of the other room with a smile as he hugged her and told her how proud he was of her. Then he proceeded outside to say goodbye to Derek. Casey felt tears hit her eyes as her mother was telling her to promise and call at least everyother day. She nodded and told her how much she would missed her before walking outside and into the passenger seat of Dereks and her car which he had to name The prince. Derek was locked in a hug as his dad kept telling him how he had to study hard and not screw around. Derek pulled out of the driveway and she couldnt stop waving to her mom as they drove away. Derek flipped on some rock music and she laid back into her chair and tried to relax.

" Whats up princess are you nervous?"

He asked shaking her out of her thoughts, she smirked at him playfully.

" No why are you? Do you want to talk about it?"

She mocked him and he shook his head chuckling.

" Casey im a sexy and cool type of guy as well as a captain of a popular hockey team. I am not nervous."

He said and Casey had to laugh and shake her head as well. Before hitting him on his head laughing harder as he turned and glared at her grabbing her hand.

" Derek i know your not nervous about fitting in, but im talking about getting good grades and not going to every party."

She said and tried to ignore how her hand was securely in his still, She saw the huge campus in the distance.

" I know you'll help me study if i need it and the thought of not going to every collage party well...thats just not acceptable i'll just have to do some latenight studying."

He said as they pulled up to the office to unpack there stuff, she was grateful to see a bell hop looking man with a cart welcome them. They loaded there stuff and signed in there names in the office. Derek started flirting already with the receptionist and she withheld the urge to throw up as she sorted through her paperwork trying to find her room number. The bellhop man returned in the office and walked them throughout the big campus and up to the third floor of a yellowish building. Derek was grinning as he followed behind them. He looked as if he struck gold and she knew that was partly based on all the girls he saw on the way up. The bellhop stopped at a door and opened it and began taking her suitcases off the cart and onto the floor. Derek sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her to him.

" Well sis this is your stop so im going to say goodbye and only call me for emergenies kay?"

He said with a grin and she pushed him away from her repeating that her room was beauitful! It had two big leather couches in front of a wide screen telvison along with a medium size kitchen and semi big bathroom. There were two doors aligned opposite from one another in the living room and looked at the bell hop with a smile and went to thank him when she saw him start to take off Derek's suitcases off of the cart and she went to stop him.

"Excuse me sir, these bags are his."

She said pointing to her step brother who was staring at them in amusment. The bellhop looked confused and looked at Derek while taking out a small peice of paper.

" You are Derek Venturi correct sir?"

He asked Derek and Derek nodded quickly, the bellhop looked at her and read the paper again before speaking.

" And you are Casey Mcdonald yes?"

The short man asked her and she nodded as well with confusion clear in her eyes. The bellhop smiled seeming confident and continued taking the rest of the bags off his chart.

" Im sorry your parents didnt inform you but they arragned for you two to be roommates."

He said nonchantly Casey met Dereks eyes and both of their eyes reflected panic.

"WHAT?"

They both yelled simintaiously making the bellhop jump and quickly retreat from the room mumbling a goodbye. Casey didnt know what to say to Derek but her dissapointment must of showed. Derek shrugged finally uncomfortable with the silence she guessed.

" Well Kneener were stuck with eachother so lets make the best of it alright now im going to go take a nap in...he looked at both of the rooms and she gasped as he took the one with the one bathroom in it!

" Whoa why is the one bathroom in one room? and why do you get to have the room with a bathroom in it?"

She questioned him, she didnt understand why they constructed two big room and a kitchen and hell even two closets but not put the bathroom in the living room? Derek laid down on the bed ignoring her. She huffed and tried to calm herself down but all she wanted to do was call her mother and ask why she was torturing her? She finally finished unpacking her room and put up some pictures and her favorite curtains along with her stero and labtop. She was grateful school didnt start for another two days from them and she decided to venture out and explore the school. She saw Dereks bags still intact and knew he was already doing the same thing. She looked around the historical campus and was shocked to find five resturants as well as a huge library in the school. She became engrossed in a book just like she usually did and decided to check it out. She knew she had spent a few hours out and headed out of the school across the street to a grocery store buying a few useful food products for a few days and walked back slowly to her dorm, just as something very hard hit her in the back of her head. She turned to find four boys and DEREK looking at her, She glared at him wondering how it was possible on this huge campus she had to run into him again! but her expression quickly changed as she saw the hot looking boy that reminded her of some movie star she seen somewhere come running up to her.

" Hey are you okay?"

He asked and surprised her as he came close to her and tilted her head gently sideways to check her. She locked eyes with him, his eyes were bright blue and his face was very handsome.

" Your not bleeding thank god im sorry about that the boys still cant throw correctly."

He joked and she smiled at him and shook her head with a laugh.

" Boys will be boys right?"

She joked back and he laughed softly as well before picking up the football by her feet and looked at her again.

" Im Brandon Whats your name?"

He asked and she stuttered for a moment before answering him, he smiled at her brightly and told her that he would make sure to see her again before running over to his friends. Her eyes met Dereks and he looked at her in somewat of a dark way. In a way that she didnt like and so she turned and left decding to go back to their apartment. She made herself and Derek hamburgers along mac and cheese, she didnt wait for him to eat and was surprised that he came back shortly after her making her jump as he slammed the door.

" Dinners on the counter."

She told him and he thanked her not meeting her eyes which she found odd. He seemed to return to him normal annoying self after eating and watching Saturday night live with her. He was so close to her and she could feel the heat radiating off of his body and she shivered only thinking to herself why was life so cruel? here she was ready to move on from her old life of feeling insecure and picked on by Derek and now..now she felt all of this powerful and crazy feelings for him.

" Are you cold?"

Derek asked her in a dark low tone that made her shiver slightly once again. She looked at him and noticed he had asked her the same thing this morning and wanted to see what he would do if she finally answered yes so she did. She saw him get up and turn up the air`conditioner before going into the kitchen silently. She let out a big breath trying not to pictures Derek's sexy face and how he just used his voice on her...he never had that tone while talking to her and she couldnt believe how desirable Derek had become in the last year. He stopped beging so annoying to her, yet he still was annoying, he also seemed definitly more mature to her and a little more level headed she was inticed to see what the older Derek who become. She found herself dialing Emilys number and glanced nervously at Derek as he came out of the ktichen and plopped down on the couch dangerously close to her.

" CASEY!"

She gasped as she heard Emily answer in such a state, then she couldnt help but laugh at her friend who she missed more than anything she stood up glancing at Derek who glanced at her as well before groaning.

" Shes so loud!"

Derek said to me in a whiny voice directed at Emily, i rolled my eyes at his dramatics and left into my new room.

" Hey Em i miss you so much!"

Casey said in a depressed tone, she knew no one at this collage yet somehow Derek did, she thought about the hot guy she met today and yet he morped into Derek she moaned silghtly.

" I miss you too girl im stuck in a collage that is full of nerds and perverts please tell your collage is better?"

Emily said and Casey heard the upsetment in her voice and felt a little better that she wasnt the only one who missed her other half.

" My collage is big and hopefully the pepole are as nice as the guy i met today that hit me in the head with a football!"

She told her laughing and heard Emily start laughing as well and made a whistle sound.

" Casey you already met a potential boyfriend! i havent even seen a semi attractive guy..so what did he look like?"

She asked in that voice of hers that Casey knew met she wanted to know everything as he was hot.

" Well his name is Brandon and he is nery tall, muscular and has a beautifully structured face, his smile was nice too."

Casey giggled as she finished thinking of how he ran up to her in panic.

" Oh wow he sounds sexy Casey, now make sure to not mess it up but being too controlling or organized!"

Emily lectured with a laugh and Casey sighed laying down fully on her bed and rolled over on her stomach.

" OH HES SO DREAMY AND THAT SMILE OHH!"

she heard Derek yell from behind her, on reflex she grabbed her pillow and chucked it at him, he caught it and tried to walk in her room. She quickly stood up and slammed the door on his face ignoring his remarks and returned her focus to Emily.

" I Dont think i want to date anyone now Em...After Max i just am done with guys.."

Casey said and Emily sighed.

" I understand girl it might be better to just focus on school...Lets not get all mopey though hows your sexy brother doing?"

She said and Casey had to laugh even after Emily dated him and it didnt work out she still truly loved him and always wanted to check up on him.

" Step brother and hes fine and the best part is he is my roomate can you believe it? Our parents got us a nice dorm room so we have seperate bedrooms but...yea i expected to already to of made friends with a female roomate."

Casey said annoyed at her mother then and knew she still needed to call her. Emily started laughing.

" Oh thats rich Casey whats wrong with them you guys are going to kill eachother!"

SHe giggled making Casey more annoyed.

" Its not funny Em its horrible hes going to expect me to pick up after him and if i dont he'll wreak this doomroom by never cleaning!"

She heard Emily tell her to hold on and then came back on the line telling her that she had to go and that she loved her and wished her luck. Casey hung up knowing that she needed more than luck with his arrogance and her..messed up feelings towards him. She knew that she needed to get ahold of herself so she decided to go back to the libraby and told Derek not to wait up which he laughed at her and she wondered why she even opened her mouth. She got back and found Derek was already sleeping, she took a shower and then went to sleep with worries on her mind that turned into a huge nightmare. She dreamed a serial killer broke into her and Derek's room and killed Derek as Derek could not overcome him in a fight and then tried to rape and kill her. Thunder cracked in the distantance and she felt fear encase her and hated when this happened. Her mind was in a fearful haze and she thought that she needed to relax and turn her mind off, she laid back down only to find herself looking at her closed unlocked door and Derek being so far away, The lighting boomed outside loudly and she couldnt help thinking it was someone breaking in. She jumped up and opened her door looking outside into the living room to find no one, she walked quickly into Dereks room and saw him spread out on the bed breathing softly. She couldnt believe that she was going to try and sleep with him...it was weird and wrong yet she had never experianced this type of fear before and..Derek didnt look at her like she did him, he might yell at her or freak out if he woke up but right now she didnt care.

She slowly slid under his sheets and moved as gently as she could so she could lay down trembling when another loud boom rang out along with the pouding rain hitting the roof. She kept replaying her nightmare and instead focused on a sleeping Derek, his face looked peaceful and relaxed...he looked so handsome and she felt her heart start to pound in her chest as she looked down at his lips. Dereks arm suddenly landed on her neck and she quickly moved it to lay above her head before he choaked her. She felt his warmth and couldnt help but to gently turn on her side facing him, His bare chest was rippled and she thought about how he started going to the gym and never stopped. He worked hard in Hockey and sometimes with his women but would he finally work on his school work and find a profession? She could see all of his potential and his strength as well as will power he was a great guy that as much as he bragged about being so hot and awsome he really didnt believe it. She had seen him cry over Sally when she told him not to move to Vancover with her...Suddenly Derek twitched and moved grabbing her in the process and pulling her to his chest with unusal strength for someone who was asleep. She made herself comfortable in his arms and thought of how she felt safe and loved. Her fears dissappeared and her worries as well. She knew in the morning he would wake up and flip out. This was not something she would ever do or ever had done but...it was worth it.

" Casey?"

She heard him whisper half asleep, he lifted his head and groaned, she blushed red and felt the blood rushing to her cheeks before she answered him slowly.

"I...I had a bad dream Derek im sorry i know you think this is probably weird ill leave if you want me too."

She mumbled at the end and waited for him to wake up fully yet..She suddenly realized how crazy this was and knew she had to leave.

" Stay Casey..its fine."

He whispered with that...dark husky voice of his and the goosebumps hit her along with that happy i love everything feeling that she felt only with him on those rare moments. She nodded and gasped softly as she felt him nuzzle his face in the crook of her neck, she didnt stop him and instead snuggled herself closer to him locking her hands over his arms and couldnt help the small surprised moan she made as she felt his lips on her neck. He kissed her a few times on her collarbone and her neck.

" Derek.."

She whispered after he stilled and she looked at him to find him snoring softly, she smiled up at him and looked at his lips mesmerized by how rough and soft they looked. She hesitated for a moment but then kissed his jaw softly and felt his arms tighten around her, she knew he was still sleeping so she relaxed and let her mind drift off to blissful dreams.

She awoke to sunlight on her face, she felt strong muscled arms around her. She moaned thinking she was dreaming of Derek looking at her with tired yet intense eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back softly.

" Casey i never expected to wake up with you by my side."

He said with a conceded yet kind tone in his voice. she knew then that she was not dreaming! All of the memories of last night reentered her mind with full force. She looked at him nervously and she felt her blush return , she needed to not let him think her sleeping with him was anything more than her being scared. She was careful not to meet his eyes and started to speak when she felt his arms tighten around her, she looked up at him and his intense eyes, his eyes moved down to her lips and she couldnt help but to bit her bottom lip softly, she always did when she was nervous and she never thought that, that simple action would entice anyone.

" Casey..."

He said seriously so much that it frightened her, the intensity that he was directly towards solely her. She opened her mouth to speak but couldnt all she felt was his eyes on her and his strong arms wrapped around her securely. Her mind went blank yet it screamed at her to speak before she runined everything. His face changed to anger suddenly and then he suddenly ripped himself away from her and got out of the bed. She sat up quickly and felt dread hit her...He knew dammit and she screwed up everything! maybe it wasnt too late and she could change his mind she thought not really even knowing what was really wrong with him. She stood up and followed him into the bathroom.

' Derek stop."

She said in above a whisper trying to find her voice when the only thing flashing in her mind was how Derek kissed her neck and told her to stay with him. Derek stopped before reaching the bathroom and didnt turn around.

" Im sorry about that...i had an extremely bad nightmare probably due to moving away from home. I didnt feel safe in my room and...and dammit why are you so mad?"

She finally became fustrated and didnt mean to show it but she did and Derek simply turned around finally with a smirk on his face.

" Its okay Casey i just got upset because i missed my hockey practice thats all sis."

He empasized on the Sis and she felt herself relax yet she felt..hurt and upset. What she felt last night with him..it was something she didnt want to accept just yet but...could she hold back these crazy feelings.

" Okay Der thank you for understanding."

She responded and met his eyes, yet he still looked angry. She didnt understand but had no time as they only had an hour to get to their classes!

She quickly got her clothes out and cursed Derek out for taking so long in the shower and quickly washed herself and fixed her hair in long wavy curls before applying her gold eye shadow that matched her gold and black shimmering tank top that showed a little to much cleavage but she loved the top so she dealt with it. SHe shimmed into her black jeans pants and grabbed her lipgloss and her heavy back pack along with two big science books that didnt fit. She saw Derek rush out of his room and grabbed two bananas handing her one as he went to get his bag. He was wearing a tight black polo with tan baggy shorts and with his hair all spiked up. He looked so good and she knew by the end of the day, he would be full of girls numbers. She ignored the spike of jealously that went through her and followed him downstairs to the door.

" Do you need the prince princess?"

He laughed as he asked her and she pushed him lightly, as she thought for a moment and then shook her head.

" No jerk my first class is close to our dorm."

She said as they walked down the stairs and outside. He pulled out his shedule and then moaned looking at the building numbers. She smirked and grabbed it out of his hand.

" HEY!"

He yelled at her and she ignored him and gasped as she saw they had the same room number. She looked up at him in shock and amazment, he saw her expression and copied her like a jerk.

" Derek since when are you interested in Business managment?

She asked and he shrugged and looked at her expressionless.

" i heard Nora talking to you about it and i looked it up, it seems like a smart move having some knowledge in that field."

He stated and she nodded then looked at her watch in shock. She quickly grabbed Derek's arm just as a group of girls walked by and he started to speak to them.

"DEREK WERE GOING TO BE LATE ON THE FIRST DAY!"

She yelled and he groaned waving back a goodbye to the girls with a sour expression on his face as he let her drag him for a few more moments. They reached the classroom and saw the class settling in thank god the instructor wasnt present yet. Derek passed her completely once they entered into the huge classroom that had at least fourty students in it. She rolled her eyes at him as he sat down next to a brunette girl and started flirting with her already. She saw an empty seat a two rows in front of derek and was thankful even if when she turned around he was still in her eye sight. An serious yet cute looking guy looked over at her and grinned at her.

" Hey im Alex and who are you madame?"

He lifted her hand and kissed it, her eyes widened in surprise and she laughed at the strange action as he pulled off a french accent as well. She got out her books for the class and met his light green eyes.

" Im Casey and i have to say that was a unique way to greet someone."

She said and he chuckled and opened his book to the chapter that was written on the board, she did the same.

" Well actually ive never tried that on a beauitful girl before but you...are goreous so i thought id try."

He said with a grin and she laughed nervously, she couldnt believe that already she had a good looking guy hitting on her. She wasnt stupid though and knew guys always only wanted one thing and she was a gem they wouldnt crack that easily. The instructor was ten minutes late and she couldnt believe it. She did spend that time learning more about Brandon. She learned that he recently got out of the military and was in the Marines which she was impressed by and seeing his muscles that were three times bigger than most mens. She knew he still worked out alot, she also learned that he was born in North carolina yet hated the country and one day wanted to become a veternain. She told him a little about herself and for some reason didnt tell him about Derek. The instructor finally came and explained for two hours about the history of Business statisic's and other interesting material that they would be learning in that year. She caught Alex staring at her a few times and she giggled after cacthing him twice, he smiled back. When class was over she took out her shedule and saw she had History class and went to say goodbye to Alex when he surprised her again by grabbing her hand once more and looked at her seriously.

" Can we...maybe go out to eat sometime Casey?"

He asked and she saw the uncertainity in his eyes because he must of saw hers, she knew she was interested by him and wanted to get to know him more. So she said yes to him and almost fell over a chair as she wasnt paying attention to what was ahead of her. He offered to walk her to class and held out his elbow with that grin on his face again. She nodded and laughed at him. As she put her arm through his and exited the busy classroom laughing as Alex talked to her in a spanish accent. She couldnt help but to look around her and find Derek. She spotted him talking to the same brunette he was talking to before and was intruiged to find him suddenly looking directly at her with a annoyed expression. She sighed and turned back to Alex assuming he was annoyed at her staring at him. Alex walked her to her class and she thanked him and said goodbye as she entered another packed room except the rows got higher and higer as if in a theater, She said said next to a friendly seeming girl named Cherry and Casey understood why her family named her that, she had beauitful cherry colored hair. She was right in assuming she made a new friend as the girl invited her to hang out at a party a few days away. She agreed as well and felt good making friends and learning and starting her independant life. She loved all of her classes that day espesically because they were Dere free but she did not enjoy her her elective religion course because of the instructor that did not make sense and confused the whole class. She Walked up to her dorm room and heard loud music comming from her door. She growled and felt discontentment thinking about what she would find behind the door. Most likely Derek making out with a girl or maybe he decided to have a party. Yet when she swung the door open she was amazed to find Derek Sitting on the couch and smoking...smoking WEED! He stood up wide eyed and threw the joint over his shoulder and then froze as he saw the look in her eyes.

" DER-EK!"

She yelled slamming the door behind her and glaring at him in disaprovement. He made an oops face at her.

" Sorry Case i thought you were comming home later."

He said and looked away from her for a moment before swinging himself over the couch and grabbed the joint.

" Casey listen i understand that you dont like this and i never wanted you to find out but...were in a state where its legal."

She crossed her arms together and smirked at him.

" Really so you wont mind if i give mom and Gergoe a call and tell them what recreational activity you have pursured?"

She said while pulling out her cellphone, He ran over to her and grabbed her her hand lightly while chuckling.

" Alright Casey what do you want me to do?"

He said and she thought for a moment thinking of telling him to never bring that shit in the house again when she for once didnt want to be the adult when she was in collage...she wanted to live and live fully. She looked at him and walked up closer to him and saw the shock and uncertainity in his eyes as he backed up two steps and fell back into the couch she laughed and bent down makng sure her face was inches from his trying to distract him as she grabbed the joint from his hand and sat down next to him. Trying to forget how Dereks eyes were glued to her chest for a few seconds. She inhaled the nice smelling substance and coughed as the smoke hit her lungs. She glanced at Derek who was snickering at her, he was amused.

" Casey damn i didnt think you ever had it in you what changed?"

He asked as she tried to hit the joint again coughing even harder, he took it from her and handed her his glass of water which she gulped thankful for it. When she spoke again she smiled at him feeling the effects of the T.H.C

" Well Der i decided that im going to live while im here at collage and of course stay focused on school work but...i am going to have fun."

She said reassuring herself and she looked over at him as he chuckled softly at her and met her eyes...she felt that fluttering again in her chest.

" Casey you will have fun but just be careful of the idiots you decide to keep as friends okay? Nora told me to take care of you seeing as im three months older."

He grinned at her but she saw the seriousness in his eyes, She nodded quickly and looked away from him and laid back on the couch fully.

" Derek i am the most reponsible and safe person i know so dont worry about me, im mainly here for school anyway, being social is just a nice luxury."

She responded and he shook his head.

" You know Space case you really do look at the world differently than most girls."

He stated and she nodded with a smile and felt proud at the compliment. She knew she shouldnt mess with him when he was actually being sweet to her but she couldnt help it.

" Derek Venturi you are complimenting me wow i should sleep in your bed more often."

She said and flushed red shutting her mouth instantly oh my god! why did i say that i meant to stop inbetween those sentences not that. She looked at Derek who had a blank expression yet surprised expression on his face before smirking at her.

" Yea maybe you should."

He said and she stuttered for words before turning angry as unfornate as it was, it was her first defense.

" I DID NOT MEAN IT LIKE THAT DAMMIT!"

She yelled and walked into her room slamming the door, hearing his laughter through the door. She got undressed and dressed into some sweats and a tank top and saw Derek was gone when she came out of her room an hour later while starting her homework that wasnt due till next week she couldnt stop blushing thinking again about what she said to Derek and huffed.

" Casey stop thinking about it!"

She said to herself and made herself Dinner then knowing that she was never going to be able to concentrate. Suddenly she heard knocking at the door and pictured kidnappers on the other side and froze for a moment before calming her crazy down a notch and went to the door.

" Who is it?"

She asked and was surprised when she looked through the peep hole to find Brandon at her door. She pulled her messy bun out of her hair and fixed it before opening the door.

" Hey Casey wow i did not expect you to be Dereks roomate lucky him how are you?"

He asked and he was dressed in all black and she wondered why Derek didnt tell her that he had company comming over than immediatly rethought that and wondered why she ever thought Derek would tell her anything.

" Derek isnt here i have no idea where he is but i never do!"

She joked and he laughed lightly and nodded looking unsure as of what to do before speaking again.

" Well Derek actually hit me up like ten minutes ago and told me he would be here so do you mind if i wait?"

He asked with that sexy smile of his she laughed and said of course, asking him if he wanted anything to drink. He said yes and she brought him some grape juice before sitting down a bit aways from him on the couch.

" So Casey i made sure to find you again.."

He suddenly said as she handed him his drink and she froze before smiling and nodded.

" I guess you did even if it was merely by chance so tell me a little about yourself."

She asked and he scratched his head shrugging.

" Theres not alot to tell..i was a dumbass as a kid and now im less of a dumbass who wants to graduate and eventually get a full ride in the NFL. What about you?"

He asked and she told him about her short lived dancing career as she decided to go to collage last minute and how she wanted to become a Dancer and still hadnt decided what she wanted to do. They talked about their families and there pets along with there ex partners, he was telling her about a crazy ex that slashed his tires when she seen him talking to a boy that was his Gay best friend and flipped out. Casey couldnt stop laughing as he told her more in detail and thats excatly when Derek walked in looking surprised and then serious almost angry but then his expression changed when Alex looked over at him into a happy non chahlant one. Casey caught his emotions but didnt understand them maybe he didnt like Brandon but yet the way he was acting now as if he was best friends with the guy. They were talking about hockey and Derek sat down next to her just as she stood up and didnt notice his stare. She turned towards them once more and smiled at Brandon, who stood up and walked up to her ignorning a slient derek who watched them with dark eyes.

" It was nice seeing you again Brandon.'

She said and he smiled at her and met her eyes.

" You too Casey also i was wondering if you wouldnt mind joining me for dinner one night and get to know each other a little more?"

He asked and she looked at him in surprise and glanced at Derek who was looking annoyed and staring right at Brandon. Brandon must of caught the interaction because he looked at both of us.

" Wait...are you two dating?..or have you dated?"

He asked and Derek looked still pissed but answered at the same time as me

"No"

" Hes my..."

" Shes my...good friend!"

Derek interrupted her and Casey looked at him confused before she decided he was just a jerk that didnt want anyone to know that they were related so she would go along with it. She nodded and then looked back at Brandon with a forced smile.

" I would love to go out with you sometime, you let me know when kay?"

She said and he nooded as Derek pretended to gag, she couldnt help glaring at him before she left for the Libarby still so bewildered that two good looking guys asked her out. What was the odds of that? She smiled and then frowned...Whats the point if i only want one guy? Her mind whispered to her and Dereks face came into her mind. She shook her head and walked into the huge knowledge center. She found a quiet spot and completely got absorbed as well as fustrated the Catculas was extremely diffucult so she had to spend twenty minutes just trying to figure out how to do the intense equations! She had spent three hours doing homework and she was exhausted as she walked out of the libray. All she wanted was her bed or Dereks her mind whispered. She blocked the thoughts out and finally made it out of the library only to find it was raining again! She groaned out loud and took a deep breath seeing her building in the distance she knew she could do it. She ran all the way to her building but was completly soaked and shivering as she unlocked the apartment door. Derek was on the phone and looked over at her with a smirk on his face before telling whoever he was talking to that he would call them back. He stood up and went to the closet pulling out a large towel, then came to her wrapping it around her slowly, she looked up at him as his arms went around her for a minute as he was adjusting the towel around her. His eyes locked with hers in that moment and there breaths mixed together. She smelt the alcohal instanty on his breath and then watched as he stumbled back a bit. She groaned and shook her head before laughing, he was always like this doing stupid things when he should be doing his homework.

" What are you laughing at Princess?"

He asked and she shook her head not wanting to answer him, he glared at her and took a step forward tripping over his own feet and fell onto her knocking her into the wall behind her and helped Derek catch himself before falling over. He laughed and looked down at her, she laughed as well.

" Whos the klutzilla now?"

She said and he smirked at her not breaking eye contact with her, they both stopped laughing and all that was left was them and Casey felt her heart about to stop beating. He raised his hand as if to touch her face but instead let his head fall onto her shoulder. She instantly raised her arms pulling him to her.

" Derek what is it?"

She asked concerned was he sick? or maybe depressed? Derek Depressed not likely she thought to herself and tried to ignore his breath on her neck or his arms that wrapped around her waist tightly.

" Derek..please tell me."

she asked and he backed away from her ignoring her question and fell back into the couch with a smile plastered on his face. She looked at him so very confused and smiled softly at him.

" Dont do that."

He said suddenly serious and she looked at him confused once again and made a confused expression on her face at him. He simply ignored her and looked away for a moment seeming to have to collect his thoughts which irked her because Derek never thought about what he wanted to say to anyone.

" When you look at me with those expressions...it...i..i just dont like it Space head."

He said and she looked at him still confused.

" Whatever you say Derek did you do your homework yet?"

She asked him and he took his shirt off and laid down strecthing out on the couch. She blushed and looked away as he answered.

" Yes mom i did it"

She made a condasending noise and he ignored it as he was staring at her legs? She looked down at her jeans and back at him.

" Whats been up with you lately Derek? Your acting weird."

She questioned him and he froze up and sat up as well.

" Nothing Case get off my back i just need to kickback and get laid more thats all."

He said with a grin and she made a throw up noise, he chuckled and shook his head.

" I bet the ice queen will make sure Brandon has a boring time on your date."

He mocked her and she huffed and put her hands on her hips, making sure to get closer to him.

" You have no right to talk about me being an ice queen asshole when your just a..just a...HORE!"

she exclaimed in anger and walked away to get showered and changed. She walked out of the bathroom exhausted only to find Derek half awake and looking up at her from his bed. She instantly hated the fact that the bathroom wasnt in the living room like everyother normal room. His dark eyes made her entranced in them and she felt her breathing pick up as she tried to breath calmly. He lifted up his arm gesturing her to come to him and god she couldnt resist. She felt awkward yet...complelely right being in his arms. There eyes were still connected and he kept searching her face making her more nervous.

" You know your a pain in my ass Case but...you are a great sister."

He said and she gasped confused and hurt at that reponse, then knew her assumption was right to Derek her sleeping in his bed was nothing more then a sibling to sleep with the other for comfort. She nodded feeling the pain hit her heart and she turned in his arms deciding to stay in his arms. It wasnt his fault, this was hers...she needed to tell him but...He's DEREK your STEPBROTHER! Her mind yelled and she instantly could picture Derek's as well as her Family's face if they ever found out no! She thought and knew if she wanted Dereks closeness then this was as good as it gets.

" Thank you Derek..have a goodnight.'

She whispered in response and felt him tighten his arms before she felt his face in the crook of her neck again and he kissed down it slowly.

' " What are you doing?"

She whimpered at him and he stopped seeming to realize what he was doing and laughed not letting her out of his arms.'

" I...i..dont know i guess im just drunk."

He said and she nodded before saying..

" Derek this..is nice i like being here like this..being held."

She said without thinking and he whispered to her...

" Casey look at me.."

He demanded in a soft tone and she turned towards him meeting his eyes and waited eager to hear what he was going to say. He surprised her by tucking a peice of hair behind her ear and all she could do was stare at him. The evil prankster Derek was gone and this new...different Derek rose that made her nervous and said all the things that she never expected to hear from him. He was looking at her with a serious yet loving expresion on his face.

" Do you want to go out with any of those assholes?

He asked and she looked at him confused and he sighed.

" You know Brandon and the guy that asked you out in class, do you want to go out with him or any other guys for that matter?"

She looked at him unsure how to answer she didnt think now was the moment to tell him of her feelings if he wasnt ready but...his question did it mean something...did he want her? She decided then that she wouldnt answer and decided to flip the question on him.

' Why do you care?"

She asked and moaned softly as he kissed her cheek and then her chin before smashing his lips on hers. She kissed him back losing herself for a moment..., she wanted to stay lost. Her step brother was actually kissing her and it was perfect, he pulled back for a moment and his dark orbs pinned her own.

" Why do you think i care princess?"

He responded and couldnt get a chance to say more as she quickly moved on top of him and laid on his chest and kissed him passionately. He moaned before groaning in pleasure as she as wearing only a silk robe with nothing underneath and all he had on was a thin pair of boxers. They moved in a wild rythmn that ended with him rolling on top of her and grinding down hard on her.

" Casey oh fuck!"

He cried out as he kept hearing her small moans of pleasure and he wanted to feel her wetness and reached down to touch her when suddenly she bucked up wildly in passion.

" Derek ah oh please dont stop!"

she looked up at him in daze as she whimpered to him that she wanted to cum and he pratically growled at her in a primative response and grinded down harder on her making her cry out. She came yelling his name and he came in his boxers panting hard but making sure not to let go of her as he knew she would freak out after she realized what they had " done. There was no turning back now and he knew that and accepted it.

" Casey i...i

He whispered out hoarsely to her yet when he looked down at her, he saw that she had fallen asleep snuggled deep in his arms and he leaned down as he kissed down her neck freely wanting to explore this side of Casey but held himself back and instead held her close and thought about how tommorow would go...

Casey woke up instantly remembering the night before as well as who was holding her closely. She couldnt help but laugh softly into her pillow and turned to look at a sleeping Derek. He took her breath away and she felt the butterfiles in her stomach, his face so calm and handsome looking and his bare chest was well what most women would love waking up too everyday but to her waking up to this amazing, intelligent and loving man it was...breathtaking. When their parents moved in with eachother she remebered thinking how cute Derek was but then he opened his mouth and teased as well as humilated her. She instantly locked away her small feelings for him and instead challenged him everyday. She never...would have thought that he felt the same for her until recently...

" KNOCK, KNOCK!"

She suddenly heard the door and became very confused, she shook Derek awake before she crawled over him in order to get his alarm clock needing to know the time which had fallen onto the floor.

" Whats wrong Case?"

He asked yawning and pulled her back into his arms just as she read the clock and yelped it was 6:30! She turned to look at Derek and lost herself in his eyes, she screwed everything in that moment and kissed hm passionately, she felt and heard his gasp as her lips hit his before moaning and pressed himself up agaisnt her. She whimpered as he bit her lip before laying down and pulling her to him.

" KNOCK, KNOCK, !"

"Oh the door i forgot!"

She said and jumped up grabbing her pink robe that had landed on the floor. Derek stood up behind her and followed her into the living room. She opened the door and gasped at seeing Alex standing akwardly outside the door with two cups of coffee, he grinned when he saw her and looked at his watch.

" Hey Casey i wanted to possibly talk more before class..but seeing as your not dressed we can reshedule."

He said and her mind went blank, she didnt know what to do! Suddenly Derek came beside her and grabbed one Coffee from Alex.

" Hey man Case would love to go with you! give her a few minutes okay she'll meet you down stairs."

He said with a friendly grin and Casey looked at him shocked before smiling at a confused Alex who nodded looking at her once more before heading downstairs. Once she shut the door she followed Derek into the bathroom. Only to find him cursing softly as he took off his pants to pee she quickly turned around blushing and groaned.

" Derek why did you say that?"

She asked him and he looked over at her not expecting her to be right there, He looked at the back of her frame and couldnt read her posture at how she was feeling yet her tone sounded confused. He pulled up his boxers when he was done and came behind her pulling her close to him and sighed.

" Case what we did last night...it meant so fucking much to me you understant that?"

He asked her and saw her nod slowly, he wanted to see her face so badly.

" but maybe last night was...suppose to only be Last night...Damn this is hard Case but what im trying to get out is. Are you sure that you want...to commit yourself to me?, to tell our family?..., and to deal with the name calling?"

Casey heard his words and tried to process them. Was she ready to tell her family about them? She could picture her mothers face and Geroges as well as the kids would would probably hate what they couldnt understand...as well as what all of there friends would think. Derek came behind her then and hugged her tightly, she turned in his arms and looked at him not noticing the slient tears that fell down her face. Derek did see the tears though and it killed him a little bit inside to see her look so torn, he wanted to say the hell with everyone and just be with her...but life would be hard espescially if there family didnt approve. They could lose all of them and he knew Casey couldnt go on without Nora and Lizzie. He knew all of it yet he couldnt stop the need to kiss her right there and then with hunger and passion, she kissed him back pushing him into the wall behind him and he knew this was the best kiss he had ever experianced and that...she was the only damn girl that he wanted. They seperated slowly and her eyes wouldnt leave his as she sniffled and wiped her tears away quickly. Derek touched her cheek gently and watched her eyes close towards his contact.

" Derek Venturi..'

She whispered then and he looked up at her to find her staring at him fully now with her damn Beauitful addicting blue eyes. He looked down at her with a sullen look on his face along with..anger? She grabbed his arms and glared at him slightly suddenly feeling cofindent and sure of herself.

" Listen this is going to be hard for me because...because you are.."

She couldnt finish because she suddenly realized what she was losing...and felt anger as well that she couldnt be with him and that life was cruel but continued anyway.

" We will get through this and a guy like you Derek i know you'll be better off than me anyway so lets...just forget it and move on."

She whispered at the end not even sure if she made sense as she let go of him and quickly ran to her room feeling as if her heart was severly broken. Derek let her go and glared at the door cracking his knuckles needing to direct his anger at the situation at someone else...and the random guy wanting to date Casey was the perfect way. He opted for a lesser option and hit the wall behind him before going into his room to start getting dressed. Why couldnt he of just kept his mouth shut and spend a few more days being happy? the other part of his mind whispered to him..Because you know you would of hurt her worst if you let it go any farther. He turned his radio on and tried to stop thinking. Casey heard Dereks heavy metal go on and she looked at herself in her long mirror in her room not daring to go into his room. She was dressed in sweats but cute sweats at least and straightened her hair before grabbing her coffee and running out the door to meet Alex. She tried to look happy as she approached him waiting for her on the bench outside her building. He stood up and looked at her with a frown.

" Is everything okay?"

He asked seeming genuinely concerned so she told him a semi truth.

" Im okay i just had a fight with my roomate."

She said and his concerned expression didnt change, she looked at him in question and he seemed unsure before he spoke.

" Well i wanted to ask are you two..you know dating?"

He said and she looked away when she figured out what he was going to ask before he got it out fully. She plastered a fake smile on her face before looking at him

" Are you kidding me hes a family friend and a total Jerk!"

She said and he laughed at her seemingly plain anger, he held up his hands in defeat.

" Hey im sorry haha i just wanted to know do you want me to get those books for you?."

He asked with a charming grin and she was thankful because her bag weighted a ton and the two huge books in her arms were not helping, she smiled at him and nodded handing him her books and he looked at her and his eyes..his eyes looked at her with some happiness in them that she didnt quite understand so early in the morning. All she wanted to do was go back to bed...and back to Derek. She stopped the thought before it continued and made sure to ask alot about Alex in hope that something he said about himself would absorb her into the coversation and he did by telling her of his horse Saddie who he grew up with. They walked into class in a rush and Casey was shocked to find Derek already there and talking to the brunette girl again. He looked over at her and his expression was scary as his glaze turned to Alex who handed her, her books back before walking down the filled asle to there seats. She was thankful everyone decided to keep their original seating. She sat down and got out her books and saw Mr. Thompson begin writting on the board, she wondered what the lesson would be about yet instead of teaching he asked everyone for there homework. She got out hers and handed it to the African american kid in front of her before chancing a look at Derek. He was handing his papers to the student ahead of him and he looked over and stopped at her leaning back in his chair and grinned softly at her she nodded slowly back at him with no expression before turning back around. She found out that she only had two classes today and was thankful, she walked through the huge campus trying to avoid a huge crowd of Alpha Mega boys who were yelling and cheering about some football game. She shook her head and gasped as she ran right into the another large crowd of pepole and bumped into a bulky guy who glared at her before turning away. She sighed and made her way to her next class when she ran into another person who came out of nowhere except this person...was DEREK! He looked at her and she looked at him both unsure as what to say.

" Haha Baby dont run!"

Casey heard a femine voice and of course it belonged to the brunette girl who was also walking with Brandon and another guy towards them. She looked back at Derek and smiled half heartedly.

" I'll see you later...baby"

She bit out before walking briskly away before he could say anything and he didnt stop her and so she went to her next class trying to calm down her anger and jealousy. She needed a way to get Derek out of her head she thought in the middle of class but how? Brandon was friends with him so that wouldnt work then she remebered she promised him dinner and sighed. She liked Cherry but most likely Derek would come after her as he always did. That was when her mind went to Alex and messaged him quickly at the end of class to meet her at her building if he wanted to come over and hang out. He messaged almost instantly back and so she walked to her building shivering as the temperture went down. She sometimes wanted to move to Florida when it was tempertures like this.

" CASEY!"

She heard a girl yell behind her and she saw it was Cherry and smiled at her as Cherry ran over to her.

" Hey casey listen i wanted to tell you about the singing contest!"

She said sounding as if it was the most wonderful thing in the universe. She suddenly remebered D rock, that she sang for in Dereks Band and smiled, then looked at Cherry.

" Well then i think ill have to sign up!"

She said and Cherry nodded and began rummaging through her bookbag and pulled out a flyer.

" Call the number..but um Casey would you possibly want to do a song together im a really talented singer!"

She urged her and Casey laughed and shook her head.

" Of course we can do a song together it will be fun!"

She said and Cherry smiled at her and told her to call her later, Casey agreed too and headed up to her building just as Alex was walking up to it as well. She smiled at him and asked him how his day was. He made a joke about how his statistics class was statistically boring and she laughed amazed at how funny he seemingly was all the time even though when you looked at him, he looked like a dangerous bodyguard. She unlocked her doom room door and was amazed to find Derek along with Brandon and the guy she saw ealier playing a video game. He looked up at her and had no expression on his face until he saw Alex come in behind her and gave him a dark look. Alex didnt notice but Brandon on the other hand seen Brandon and instantly stood up and came over to her.

" Hey beauitful what are you up too?"

He asked and she smiled at him politely before telling him she was just hanging out and introduced Alex to him. Brandon grinned at him and Alex did the same, they shook hands and Brandon commented on his tight grip and Alex laughed and said he was about to say the same thing, Derek and his other friend noticed the intensity between the two while Casey was taking out her books at the table. Derek stepped up to Alex and Brandon and grinned tightly at them wanting to knock them both out. They both wanted what he did NOT want them having or even looking at.

" Come on Brandon your up to play."

Derek said evenly and Brandon unlocked eyes with Alex who looked too calm as he backed up and nodded looking directly at Casey with that male claim sort of look. Derek fisted his fists and put a mantra in his head to not lose it as he walked over to Casey who was now checking for food in the kitchen.

" Whos he?"

Derek asked and she turned and looked at him freezing him to his spot as her blue eyes met his. She stood up and moved closer to him with anger clear in her eyes and whispered at him.

" Dont play that Der or then i can ask who the sexy brunette you have been hiding?"

She asked him and he snorted at her and looked around the corner to find Alex sitting down at the table glaring at Brandon and talking to Mike about the game. He turned back to Casey and grabbed her shoulders redircting her to the back of the kitchen.

" Listen that girl in class she just wants me i dont want her get it? and so now tell me the truth are you interested in this guy?"

Derek asked her trying not to kiss her right there and tell her to get that guy the fuck out of here! But he kept his passion at bay and stared at her waiting for an answer. She looked at him and thats when he knew she heard his question but..she seemed in a daze as she looked into his eyes and seeing her like that...so fully focused on just girl had ever looked at him like that.

" Casey.."

He whispered and she blinked comming out of her daze and looked at him clearly about to say something when she looked behind him and smiled. He looked behind her to find Alex looking at them. Casey walked past him and pulled him into her room shutting the door and left without answering him. He growled low and grabbed a bottle of water before going back to his friends. Brandon looked at him and glared at the door while smashing his empty coke can between his hands.

" Derek fuck i think i have it bad for Casey and the messed up part is i have no idea whats shes like."

Brandon said and Derek actually wanted to feel for him yet he knew that Brandon had a shot with Casey..he didnt and that was the most insane feeling to control.

" Well it looks like she is with another guy so maybe you should just forget about her man, save yourself the trouble."

He said and Brandon shook his head while Mike lost in the game and cursed loudly before he grabbed his beer. Brandon looked at him and sighed standing up and looked at Derek.

" I dont think i can man but its all good im going to head out see you in class tommorow."

He said and Derek found it unusal that he was leaving so soon and had a bad feeling in his gut yet ignored it. He heard Casey laughing and almost broke the controller, but pushed his anger back again and knew he was going to go insane and it had only been one day after his and Caseys encounter.

Casey laughed as Alex was making fun of Brandon and his hockey jock buddies. She became interested in what sport he played at that moment and asked him as she they both sat on her bed. With there books open and both of them trying to concentrate but both of them couldnt help but joke around with one another.

" Well im really into boxing and still go to spars every now and then along with the gym of course!"

" Of course!"

She joked back and wrote down more answers on her Business homework. He looked down at her in amazment.

" Wow girl your really smart at this stuff huh?

He asked and moved closer to her, she froze up as his leg touched her all she wanted to do was maul Derek yet here she was...with a perfectly sweet and sexy guy. The type of guy that she would of been interested in dating a few months ago hell even a few days ago but now that she knew how Derek felt...not fully but still it felt wrong. She ignored their closeness.

" Well just in this course really but i still have alot to learn!

She smiled at him and he smiled back at her before asking her a question about their homework. Alex stayed until they were both done with all of their homework and both of them were exhausted and thirsty. She offered to get him some water and left him to look over his work. Derek was in his room listening to his rock music low and she wanted for a moment to go and see him but denied herself and instead poured two glasses of water. After about another hour of talking and hanging out with Alex, she walked him out only to find Derek watching tv and she sighed as they passed him. Alex said good night to him and he said goodbye as well yet his eyes were cold. Casey opened the door and waited for Alex to pass though it, he turned around and looked at her.

" Casey this was really fun and uh well do you want to do it again sometime?"

He asked and she giggled at his sudden shyness, it did not suite him, she nodded.

" Yea Alex that would be great so ill see you in class tommorow okay?"

She asked him and he grinned nodding and bid her farewell as he retreated into the stairwell. She turned around to look at Derek after she shut the door, he merely was glaring at her intensely and she thought whatever if he wants to be an ass so could she. She went to get into her Pj's and then came and sat down next to him before she grabbed the remote, she saw the shock on his face.

" Casey im not in the mood, hand it back."

He said in a low growl and didnt look at her, she was discomforted by the distance in him and wanted to know why. Even though she knew she shouldnt dread on dangerous ground again with him.'

" No why do you always get to hog the remote, i have been studying for hours and i just want to relax and watch some tv."

She snapped back at him and he flexed his arm muscles and she saw the rage in him and did not understand why? He wasnt in love with her so was it just that he was annoyed and angry that he kissed his step sister and now had to live with her. That thought stuck in her head and she couldnt help getting angry at her own assumption.

" Dammit Casey let me at least finish my show."

He said softly almost pained and she knew that she needed to say or do something. She didnt like seeing him like this..she at least wanted the old Derek back. She stupidly pushed him off of the edge of the couch and saw the shock on his face before he stood up in anger. He grabbed her and pulled her up to him, he was rough but didnt hurt her but he did frighten her for a moment. She looked up at his angry eyes and shook her head slowly not wanting to believe he was done with her because he certainly didnt look it and so she said the one thing that might calm him down.

" Derek...Im not into Alex..i like him as a friend."

She said and he looked at her intensely before letting go of her and snorted.

" Ya well he dosent look at you like a friend Case but its non of my business anyway right?"

He said sarcastically and she had to calm herself because she wanted to slap him. Instead she shook her head.

" No were not doing this Derek you need to tell me whats going on in your head but dont lash out and act like a sarcastic ass!"

She snapped back and he could only stare at her for a moment he couldnt let this continue...he had to hurt her, to even maker her hate him instead of...this misery that he put her through he moved in close to her. She wouldnt leave his eyes as he leaned in close and looked at her face so much so that she became self concious.

" Casey i hontestly dont care."

He saw and she looked at him with a glare but nodded.

" Good im glad we got that out of the way because the answer to your question is yes i like Brandon."

She said and he nodded at her with a grunt and watched her walk away from him with pained eyes, yet he knew this was better for both of them. He would keep his vow to never touch her or try to persaude her to even sleep with him as she deserved a man that would take care of her and he..would sit in the sidelines and mantain his brotherly veiw of her. For the next couple of days they ignored eachother and Casey made sure to be out if the apartment before he got up as well she stayed out late and merely mumbled a hello to him when she came in and he was sitting on the couch. He began drinking more yet tried to concentrate on hockey and his studies. Yet whenever he saw her with ethier Brandon or Alex it still burned him to see her with them. It had been a week..without fighting with her and a week without seeing her beauitful face for more than a few minutes through the whole week and he found himself unable to rid her from his mind. He urged her eyes widen in confusion and then molded into pure pain as she realized his words. She tried to push him away from her but he didnt budge he wasnt about to leave her like this...he loved her too much. He was going to make her strong enough to deal with the pain because he would make sure that she knew he was a scumbag but at least know that he did love her in a family tye of way. Casey felt as if her heart was fully broken at this point and didnt want to believe Dereks harsh words.

" So you dont love me and that night..that night was all because you were drunk?"

She asked him her voice quivering, she did her best not to give in to her emotion and looked upset and pained as he shook his head and then said no i dont Casey im sorry and thats when legs gave out on her and she let him hold her up She thought he..felt something for her... yet she knew..that she would never be enough for Derek Venturi and along with their family ties..well he would never want to disrupt the family for her. She thought she couldnt ethier yet she knew when she walked over to him on the couch and seen his anger. She thought he was in pain and she knew in that moment that even though she didnt want to cause her family pain...she wanted to be with Derek.

" Casey...i am so sorry, please...let me make this up to you."

He said and lifted her up into his arms, she was silent and didnt fight as he carried her into her room and laid her down on her bed before laying next to her and pulled her into his arms. Holding her tightly to him and she couldnt help but to start crying.

" Der..derek Jesus i...i dont understand."

She said to him and he felt like crying himself...why did it have to be like this? How was he suppose to let this amazing woman go? theres no turning back, he already hurt her too severly. He talked to her for hours that night answering all her questions which seemed to keep going back too why did you kiss me? He had to be harsh when answering her and told her that he was a man with needs that he didnt even understand. He never let go of her and all he kept saying was how much she meant to him and that he was an idiot to play on her feelings. Until her mood changed to angry and all she did for a few minutes was cry and critize him. About being a pervert and being an ass...he took it and didnt leave until she was asleep but not without stealing a small kiss...She moaned his name in her sleep and he felt like breaking things so he got Mike and went out drinking thankful that the bottles were glass.

*Two months later*

Casey rushed to her building in a panic she was suppose to meet up with Cherry and there band at her place an hour ago! But her other friend Sharon dragged her to the mall to help her figure out what to wear on her and boyfriends three year anniversary. The mall was packed and so were the streets on top of all that she couldnt find any parking with how big and bulky the prince was. Cherry was going over there song when Casey opened her dorm room door and Casey smiled up at how concentrated she was. Cherry looked up at her and frowned standing up with her hands on her hips.

" Casey Mcdonald where were you? i have been waiting for like two hours and i still have to go to my cousins house."

Cherry said in a joking but serious manner, she told her again and agan that she was sorry. She felt an arm wrap around her and saw that it was Alex, she looked at him with a grin on her face.

" Whats up sexy man?"

she said to him with a wink and he shook his head just as his new girlfriend Trina came up behind them and smiled at her. Casey got to know Trina well in a month and liked her alot..she knew that even though Alex was a nice guy...She couldnt seriously date anyone so she hooked them up and with there common interest in music and animals it was love at first conversation. She was lucky as well to come to find that Trina was an awsome gutiarist and Alex was a drummer who had skill. They all got together with Cherry and decided to form a band for the competition that was comming up.

" You guys already set everything up thats awsome!"

Casey said as everyone got into their positions in the medium size living room. Trina started on the guatiar and then Alex jumped in on the drums that created a slow beat. Casey leaned down to her microphone and let the music overtake her.

" Why...why do you infitrate my mind...why ...why cant you just understand?

Cherry came in at that point. Casey then saw Derek comming in with his friends and his new girlfriend the brunette that Casey found out her name was Jane. His eyes met hers and she looked at him expressionless as she started singing again after Cherry.

How do you say that you understand my soul?... when you dont understand anything at all!

Casey sung out in a high yet low pitched tone as she made sure to sound angry.

" Its all...all about"

Cherry and Tina sounded the chorus.

" I dont need you!...I dont want you! and i certainly dont love you anymore..no not anymore!"

Casey sung out and opened her eyes to see the way Derek was looking at her before he retreated with his friends into his room and shut the door. She continued singing and rehersing lines for a few hours. Dereks friends left just as her friends were packing up, suddenly there was a knock at the door and Casey let Alex get it and was surprised to see Brandon with his bright smile as he walked inside and said hi to everyone. Brandon and him worked things out quickly and now were still combative towards eachother but it was harmless and she saw the playfullness in there eyes..if she wasnt mistaken they could be friends. Brandon walked over to her as she was handing the folded up microphone to Trina.

" Hey beauitful i came early to surprise you."

He said with a smile and reached out a hand to help her up. Derek chose that moment to walk out of his room and Brandon went over and greeted him. She hugged her friends goodbye and studied Derek for a moment while he was engrossed in a coversation about hockey. He had been going to alot of practices and she rarely seen him anymore as well as Brandon who she was kind of seeing but they both didnt label it. After that night two months ago when Derek told her the truth about everything she was upset for awhile at him, snapping at him and calling him names until finally he decided to stay at his friends most nights but..when she started going on dates with Brandon and accepted everything. She stopped the name calling and even apoligzed to him, shortly after that they settled into there playful role with eachother but it still wasnt the same..she blamed herself for that...she should of handled it better.

" Hey Space case stop staring!"

She heard Derek snap at her and blinked realizing she was in the middle of the living room just staring at Derek. She shook her head and smiled weakly at them both making huge hand gestures.

" Sorry i was day dreaming...about the competition!"

She said a little to excitedly and instantly wanted to crawl into a dark hole as both Brandon and Derek looked at her almost with the same expression. Except Dereks eyes were angry yet Casey didnt notice as she walked up to Brandon and kissed him on the cheek before telling him that she wanted to do her hair and that she would be out in a few minutes. Brandon nodded and boldly kissed her lips quickly, Casey looked up at him stunned and Derek was fisting his fists already saying a mantra in his head telling him that letting go of Casey was best for both of them. She shook her head at him while smiling and Derek had to get away from the sight, he got a beer and gulped it down before grabbing another one, telling Brandon that he had to study which unfornately he really needed too. He shut his door and hoped to forget about his Beautiful step sister and how her presence made him feel whole.

Casey got dressed into her red shirt that matched her shirt still red in her face about the previous incident that involed her staring openly at Derek. She instantly felt that familar horrible pain in her chest and couldnt help slamming down her lipstick on the counter and felt the tears rise in her eyes.

" You cant do this...your better than this."

She said instantly and calmed herself down faking a smile in the mirror and when she could finally form a smile that pepole would actually believe. She left out her bedroom door to find Derek's door tightly shut and and Brandon was on the phone.

" I understand that dammit, just believe me okay?"

He said and Casey wondered who he was talking to as she got her purse that was on the kitchen conter and was surprised that he hadnt noticed her yet.

" Katy please, i dont have time for this!"

He suddenly yelled and then hung up cursing in anger as he did. Casey walked up to him slowly and touched his shoulder. He turned and looked down at her his anger dissapearing as he pulled her to him suprising her. She hugged him back and smiled at the fact that he always smelled like clover and mint. She looked up at him and touched his face.

" Is everything okay?"

She asked him and he looked away from her before nodding at her with a smile.

" My cousin, shes going through a bad time right now and im trying to help her but shes a bitch."

He said nonchantly and she wasnt sure if she wanted to ask him more of not and then decided she didnt. She couldnt take anymore heartache but she had suspected Brandon as being a cheater yet they did not call themselves an item or not. She promised herself that she would not sleep with him and complicate things more. They left and decided to go to a little italian place where the resturant had tons of pictures of Italy on the walls along with yellow dim lights that made the room serene as well as relaxing. Brandon pulled out a chair for her and she sat down thanking the hostess, Brandon sat down and smiled at her making sure to grab her hand. It was his ritual she supposed every date he was always holding her hand. She liked it alot but didnt understand why he needed to hold her hand as if she was his security blanket? She knew that she was being mean and that it was a sweet gesture, it wasnt his fault that she loved someone else..She froze at her last thought. Love? No way she didnt love that pig...she couldnt. What he did to her was messed up and yes she felt alot for him..she wanted to tell her family about them? Anyone that would do that had to be in love..right?

" Babe are you ready to order?"

He asked and she suddenly realized she had been staring at the menu yet didnt even read a line off of it! She scanned it quickly and decied on chicken alfredo, the young waitress nodded and walked off. Brandon squeezed her hand and she smiled at him and asked him about his day, they talked about everything and she had to admit, he new how to keep a conversation going as well as a complete gentlemen when it came to making sure she laughed as he made a joke once inawhile that wasnt perverted or missed up like she was used too. She liked Brandon alot yet as her mind wondered back to her ealier thoughts as Brandon paid for the check and escorted her out into the night air.

" So can i come back to your place for a bit hun?"

He asked her while holding her close she smiled at him unsure of herself, she wanted to forget Derek and just enjoy heself with Brandon the hell with the consequences! Brandon kept talking about sex and joking about it too, she knew he wanted her.. but her heart couldnt see Brandon being her first...but she could hang out with him and if he tried anything she could just tell him to leave. She smiled at herself confident of the mature desicsion.

" Ya that sounds good...but dont get any ideas buddy!"

She said seriously but kept a smile on her face, he laughed shaking his head and looked at her with..gentle caring eyes it shocked her and she blushed looking away from him.

" Alright Casey im a patient man, so dont worry."

He said with a proud voice and she had to envy his strength mentally as well as psyhically. They made it back up to her apartment and she was relieved when she remembered that Derek said that he was going to the rink to practice.

" Come here you!"

Brandon said before picking her up into his arms, she cried out at him before laughing and they both struggled to open the door but managed somehow. The room was dark and Brandon kissed her suddenly and she responded wanting to feel his lips on hers. He walked over to the couch with her in his arms and laid her down on the...couch?

" What the fuck?"

She heard the figure under her say and she rolled off of him with a cry of fear not knowing who it was for a second and then it dawned on her and she wondered why she didnt have blonde hair.

" Derek!"

She cried out and Brandon walked over and turned on the lights. Derek was passed out and there were three empty beers on the floor. She had been getting more and more worried with him lately. He had been drinking alot lately and soon they were going to see the family soon and how would that work if they spotted him drinking all the time? She glared at him as he turned over and glared right back at her and then Brandon who looked confused.

" Listen you two have bedrooms, have sex in one of them."

He said like an ass in Caseys opinion and Brandon glared at Derek who simply stood up and then laid back down. She knew he was drunk and told Brandon that now wasnt a good time to hang out.

" Are you sure?"

Brandon asked not wanting to leave her alone with him, she kissed him softly before pulling him towards the door and out of Dereks hearing range.

" Listen i have known him for years..something's wrong and i intend to find out what, he wont open up with you here so call me later..okay?"

She said and Brandon sighed looking over her shoulder at Derek who was now on the phone. She groaned and kissed Brandon once more before turning her attention on Derek. Who was confessing his undying libido to his girlfriend and how he needed her to come over. Casey growled fed up by his attitude already and grabbed the cell phone out of his hand and clicked the end call button.

" What the fuck did you do that for?"

He said and she cursed at him under her breath before picking up one of his beer bottles and then put it on his lap glaring at him.

" What the fuck do you think is wrong Der?"

She demanded and he glared back at her before standing up and tried to grab his phone out of her hand she put it in her bra and rose her eyebrows at him. He growled and looked away for a moment fuming and then calmed down and grinned fakely at her.

" Casey im sorry i will watch my drinking now can i please have my phone back?"

He asked her in a fake kind voice she huffed at him in anger and put her hands on her hips.

" Do you think thats it your drinking problem? She saw his eyes flare in anger at the drinking problem remark and sighed not wanting to fight with him all night and instead held up her hands in surrender.

" You know what nevermind Derek, i was just going to say that you were really rude to me and your friend."

She said while pulling out his phone and threw it on the couch before walking into the kitchen to look for something to eat. Derek was right behind her and she regretted starting anything with him but turned around anyway and looked at him waiting. He came up close to her but not too close.

" Casey take it back!"

He growled at her so much so that she backed up a little bit, she knew he would never hurt her but when he got like this...she felt as if a stranger entered his body because he always was a happy go lucky guy.

" Take back that drinking problem comment, i dont drink alot!"

He defended himself and she had to grab his shoulders not sure if she should touch him...but god she wanted too.

" Derek you used to never drink! and im worried thats all."

She said and his expression didnt leave his face, he pushed her agaisnt the wall suddenly and she was nervous. He hadnt done that to her in two months...was he going to try and kiss her? She looked up at him her lip quivering and Derek caught it, his expression turning to one of pain now. As he traced her bottom lip with his finger and she wanted to back up but she couldnt and so instead she ignored how her lips tingled at his touch.

" Casey...Casey...you dont have to worry about me im fine."

He said as she gulped nervously and nodded wanting him to stop or kiss her or something! His stare turned gentle and yet still pained as he just stood there silently staring at her and her becomming more and more confused.

" Why...are you looking at me like that Derek?"

She asked him in a whisper, she felt her body begin to tremble and that familar pain came back in her chest as she looked at him. He looked at her strangely with only a pained expression on his face before he backed up from her and mumbled nothing im just drunk before going back into the living room. She shook her head and leaned back on the wall inhaling and exhaling precious air that she denied herself with him being so close. He made her react in so many crazy and different ways it made her feel so unsure and so self consious. She decided she needed to forget what just happened and so when she went to her room to get her shower basket and came out having to pass Derek and saw that he had a beer in his hand, she walked by and swiftly took it from his hand before she turned and walked into his room shutting and locking the door ignoring his cursing and threaths and smiled as she walked into the bathroom and got undressed. The water felt amazing on her skin and muscles and she moaned softly as she turned the heat up on the water. Finally she felt clean enough to get out and got dressed in her fuzzy pjs and tank top, she walked out to find Derek looking calm and at ease again yet when his eyes mets hers..

" Casey dammit your cell keeps going off tell your lover to chill and where is my beer?"

He asked standing up and was going to try and find it in his room, she sighed and let him pass her picking up the phone to see that Cherry called her three times, she knew something was wrong. She called her twice and became worried..

" Derek!"

She yelled and he came out with his beer smiling and looked at her his smile now faded.

" Whats wrong Casey?"

He asked serious and she shook her head grabbing his keys and then grabbed Dereks arm pulling him to the door.

" Ill explain in the car but i think Cherry is in trouble, she dosent live on campus and i need you there for reasons ill explain later."

She said pleading with him and he looked as if he was about to say no but then nodded sliently and got his sneakers on and followed her to the car. She drove out of the campus quickly and Derek warned her to be careful as she ignored a stop sign.

" Case relax and tell me what the hell is wrong with your friend?"

He asked and she tightened her grip on the wheel cursing herself and didnt want to explain anything to him she just wanted to get there. She came up to a stop light and cursed loudly and looked over at Derek quickly deciding that he needed to know whats going on.

" Cherry met a guy recently and i met him and knew instantly something was off about him...he looked dangerous and hes three years older than all of us. Cherry told me a few times he threatened to hit her and she had to calm him down. I told her to get away from him over and over but she kept claiming that she loved him and that he never actually hit her...but this guy i sensed something dark in him and i knew it would only be a matter of time."

Casey got out quickly and she saw Dereks jaw clench in the corner of her eye as he turned and got something out of the back seat. He quickly stuck it in his side pocket and her eyes met his for a second and she knew he was asking her not to ask him about it. She didnt and felt her panic rise as they reached the two story apartment. She threw the car in park as they reached the front entrance and ran out not waiting for Derek. She heard him running behind her as she ran up the two flights of stairs and got to Cherrys door deciding to try the door and started to open it when Derek came from behind her and pulled her back to his chest with one arm wrapped around her waist.

" Casey dammit i didnt want you comming up at all!"

she turned and looked at him with a steel look in her eyes and he sighed before pulling her behind him as he moved in front of her. She grabbed his hand and he looked down at her with surprise before inhaling deeply and opened the door. The sight in front of him made him feel very uneasy. The poor girls apartment was dismemebered, tables knocked over along with the television, he also noticed the two mini size holes in the apartment wall. He looked down at Casey and whispered for her to stay put or he would hurt her, she looked at him ignoring the threat and nodded whispering to be safe. He wanted to chuckle, he had been boxing for a few years now, just not professionally along with his experiance in wrestling he wasnt scared. He was scared of wanting to hurt this guy beyond comparision if he hurt the girl. He checked the kitchen and then walked down the short hallway and heard whimpering and crying from the door to his left.

" SHUT UP HORE YOU NEVER LOVED ME!"

He heard a young whiny guy say and Derek lost it as he heard a loud noise that sounded like a slap and kicked in the door roughly. He found Cherry tied up to her computer chair and her eyes were both bruised and swollen, and the guy...well the guy was small framed and looked like the average nerdy smart guy with his glasses and dressed like a salesman. The boy looked shocked and then he laughed manically before picking up a knife..Derek let his hand slip behind him and was prepared for the nutcase to come at him.

" Are you one of the dogs that she slept with behind my back?"

The blonde haired boy asked him calmly not looking at him making Derek feel more uneasy. Derek didnt answer him and instead walked to the left side of the room to Cherry he reached her and told her that it would be okay. She moaned in pain and he saw the tears dripping down her face, that made him furious. He saw the guy glaring at him holding the hunters knife and Derek didnt care as he quickly ran up to him and doged the boys knife as his fist connected roughly with the small mans face. He cried out as he slammed into the desk behind him. Derek didnt stop hitting him and only saw the evil guy underneath him that he needed to destroy. Casey was hiding outside the door and when she saw Derek on top of him she ran to her friend tears hitting her eyes as she untied her.

" Derek she needs to get to the hospital!"

She said and Derek didnt hear her and contnued punching the now bloody faced guy. Casey stood up and grabbed his shoulders and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her touch made him stop his actions right away and he looked up at her before tightly closing his eyes.

" Casey...im..im"

He whispered trying to find the words as he looked at the guy and saw only blood and backed off of him and grabbed Casey hugging her tightly and she let out a cry as she tightened her hold on him.

" Its okay Derek...its okay...i thought he hurt you! i couldnt stop myself so im sorry!"

She said and he sighed letting her go and called 911, the police as well as the ambulance showed up first and then another team that investiagates domestic abuse. Casey went with her friend to the hospital and Derek recounted to the cops everything that led up to the guy passed out on the floor. The police accepted it and left thanking him for cooperating and helping the victim. Derek quickly nodded as he glared at Casey's friends boyfriend, he was passed out and two paramedics came and hauled him onto a curney. He snorted, the guy didnt even deserve treatment much less a bed but he knew the stupid procedure. An bulky bald officer that looked like Vin diesel walked past him and Derek grabbed his arm, the officer looked at him with a serious and somewhat annoyed look on his face.

" Take my word sir, if that guy somehow gets bailed out of jail, he WILL do it again and possibly to the same girl, have a goodnight."

Derek said sternly to the officer who nodded sharply and departed without a word. Derek drove to the hospital thinking about Casey and how she was doing as well as thinking about what her poor friend would have to go through when she woke up. Live in fear possibly if they decided to let the guy go. If not she would have to go to court ethier way she was bound to see him again. He finally got to the hospital and signed in to the hospital after five minutes because the employee was too busy in his phone. He walked into the hospital room and found Casey looking worn out and stressed sitting in a chair next to the badages up girl. Casey looked up at him so happy that he showed up, she stood up slowly looking back at Cherry and seen that she sill was sleeping and with emotion swung her arms around Derek who hugged her back tightly.

" Has she woken up at all?"

He asked her and she looked up at him nodding slowly as if her mind was else where.

" She woke up two hours ago and was crying hyserically, i had to tell her a few times that he was in jail and couldnt get to her."

She mumbled and Derek sighed nodding before lifting Casey's chin upwards so she would look at him. She did and then her tears came and all he could do was ask what was wrong.

" I...I let this happen Derek...I sensed something about him that was evil and dark and i..i just didn want to deal with it after she told me to leave her alone about him and that he was a great guy...im a terrible person."

She said crying harder now and she walked out of the room, he followed her quickly and pulled her to his chest and she quickly wrapped her arms around him.

" Casey i need you to believe me here..you are the most beauiful and caring girl i have ever met, i know you think you could of tried harder to get Cherry to realize that he was no good...but if you did you would of pushed her away completely. She loved that scum and if you pushed her away..then..then you would of never of gotten that phone call."

He tried to say as gently as possible knowing she was still very fragile. She didnt say anything but instead walked up to the nurses station. A pretty redhead looked up at her and smiled, her smile faultered as Casey began speaking to her. He couldn hear what they were saying and was about to walk up to them when Casey turned around and walked over to him grabbing his hand. His look of surprise must of shown because when he glanced behind him. He seen a nurse look at him with a conused expression on her face before she smiled at him. He turned away from her confused himself but more than that he was concered about Casey. She led him downstairs and they walked through the hospital sliently. Derek glanced at her to find her walking slowly with a far away look in her eyes, he squeezed her hand gently only for her to not look at him at all and he sighed only then did he feel her squeeze his hand back and moved closer to him as they reached the exit and he led her to he car putting his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder, she was distraught and even though she knew Derek was right about Cherry and how pushing her about leaving her boyfriend would of only made her hate her...,yet she only could imagine her frightened friends face when he turned on her...when he hit her and cut her with that bloody hunters knife that she seen him holding and then seeing Cherry...Bleeding and cut on her face so deeply that she needed stiches! it would scar her cheek for life ...She wanted to kill him, to make him feel what Cherry felt. She saw they got to the Prince yet Derek was still holding her. She glanced up at him to find him staring down at her with that same damn painful expression on his face that he had when he told her that he didnt want her that he didnt want her...

" Can i drive?"

She asked and he smiled at her softly nodding before handing her the keys and let go of her. They both got into the car and he turned on the radio to a soft love song and settled back in his seat watching Casey out of the corner of his eye.

" Do you want to call Nora? it might help."

He said and she didnt look at him but sliently shook her head.

" No she would panic and come down here to be with us but the only one who needs support is Cherry. I made sure to call her mother who is flying down tonight..i should of stayed at the hospital."

Casey said slowing down contemplating on turning around. Derek shook his head.

" No Case you need your rest and you cant sleep in a chair all night..ill drive you back in the morning...we dont have classes."

He said and she nodded slowly knowing he was right and looked outside at the darkness that made up the night. She always used to think when she was younger that when the sun left it was the devils time to come out into the world and make pepole do evil things...She reformed her thoughts and knew she was panicing for no reason. Cherry would be fine the nurse said other than her face, she wasnt injured badly at all. Yet Casey knew it wouldnt be Cherry's phyical state that would be the issue but her mental state. She promised herself that she would be by Cherrys side as soon as she left the hospital. Casey turned into the campus and into there parking spot. She sat there for a moment and didnt realize Derek had gotten out already and opened her door scaring her for a second. He put out his hand and she grabbed it letting herself get up and walk into the building..she ignored the rowdy pepole that were in the hallway chatting away like annoying birds. Derek shook his head at one of them when they called him over. He followed her up the stairs putting a hand on the back of her waist, she let him and she waited for him to open the door. Derek handed her a nutrition shake and she took it half heartedly. She went into her dark room and stood there for a moment, she heard Derek in the kitchen and knew she didnt want to be alone tonight. She turned out of the room and walked into Derek's room falling into his undid and messy bed closing her eyes and tried to relax. After a few minutes she felt a hand on her back. She snapped her eyes open and turned and looked at him, he had tooken his shirt off and was in his boxers, she ignored that fact and sat up knowing that she had to leave.

" Casey its okay if you want to sleep with me..i know you dont want to be alone."

She looked away thinking it over and then knew she needed him in so many ways but..just for tonight she needed him to just not leave her side. She turned and crawled into the bed and under his covers. He settled in too and now he was laying on his side and staring at her.

" Casey..Cherry will be okay now come here.."

He said the last part slowly and looked unsure, she didnt care as she moved closer to him and felt her shirt ride up a little bit and his skin was warm agaisnt hers. She wrapped her arm around him and felt his arm come around her as well.

" Derek..."

She whispered not knowing excatly what she wanted to say to him..it was just at this moment she knew that she felt safer than anywhere else in his arms and that she just needed him to know that even though she was permantly damged inside at his cold words two months ago...she needed him. He asked her what was it?

" I...um...i..thank you for doing this i know it has to be hard considering what happened between us.."

She said and felt him take a deep breath exhaling loudly and she went to move away taking the sign as him being annoyed. He grabbed her with both arms sliding her back fully into his arms.

" Casey...this is not hard for me...i love taking care of you...now try and sleep please."

He whispered back to her hoarsely and she found herself shocked at his words. She smiled softly for the first time in four hours and hugged him tighter to her hearing his chuckle as he started petting her hair. She fell asleep after a few minutes into her nightmares, Derek didnt fall asleep as easy and instead he rubbed Casey gently and whispered to her that he loved her and it would be alright as she moaned in her sleep and then the slient stream of tears that she didnt even know about fell from her shut eyeslids. It killed him to see her like that so he held her tightly and kissed her neck and cheeks softly whispering that she was his world and made him feel whole and happy. Eventually she stopped moving and crying and thas when he relaxed again fully and closed his eyes simply happy that the girl he loved was at this moment in his arms.

Casey woke up to a phone ringing and felt only Dereks arms around her and the warmth that he gave off not wanting to move at all. Cherrys cut up face flashed in her mind and she sat up quickly making Derek stir.

" Derek the phones ringing it could be the nurse."

She said and the tiredness in his eyes dissappeared as he sat up and well and got up quickly retreving her cell phone and answered.

" Hello.."

He said his tone low he said and then looked over at her.

" Its Brandon."

He said bitterly so much so that Casey caught it and reminded herself to think on that later.

" Tell him ill call him later i cant talk to anyone right now.."

She said and he nodded before telling him that she was sleeping and that she would call him later hanging up before Brandon could respond. He walked back up to her and kneeled in front of her.

" Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

He offered and that made her smile.

" You..make breakfast?"

She joked and he had to smile at her as well happy that she was feeling well enough to joke around.

" Hey i'll have you know i make the best eggs and toast around!"

He joked back and she shook her head and called him an idiot he laughed at the remark and didnt think as he tackled her onto the bed. She laughed loudly, as he went for her tickle spots that he knew well.

" DER-EK!"

She screamed out in laughter and he smirked at her moving down to her sides not being merciful. She grabbed his back and tickled under his armpits the only place that took years for her to figure out was his tickle spot. He began laughing harder and finally took both of her wrists and pinned her arms above her and looked down at her. She was trying to settle her laughter and he grinned down at her. Then there eyes met and they boh seen passion and need in the others. Derek bent down closer to her and stopped above her lips, she didnt move or breath..she knew that she wanted to kiss him but she needed him to make the first move. Derek saw her tempting lips and those bright bule orbs looking up at him not stopping him no...she wanted him clearly. How was he suppose to deny himself her...fuck family. He thought and kissed her lips softly he heard her gasp and felt her tremble, that made him only want her more. She deepened the kiss and moaned finding his lips addictive and so very pleasurable. she felt his chest and ran her hands down his hard abs, he flexed and groaned at the soft contact.

" Casey im sorry i...you are so..."

He stuttered for words and she just pulled his lips back on hers kissing him passionately. She pushed him off of her a few minutes later suddenly and he sat back on his knees looking down at her in confusion. She suddenly took off her pajama top and thats when he seen for the first time Caseys beauitful and big breasts, her nipples were hard and he looked up at her with lust in his eyes but he needed permission and he needed her to know that he didnt want to end up hurting her again. He started to speak but she kissed him again and told him to be quiet as she moved his hand onto one of her breats. He exhaled as he squeezed it and groaned as he let his animal half take over. He leaned down and took her tittie into his mouth. She moaned and arched her back wating him to engulf her, her whole body was on fire! and this need building inside of her needed to be released! She felt his hand go slid down to her womanhood and she couldnt help her cry of pleasure as he touched her. She felt as if she needed to finally see Derek naked and tugged hard at his boxers. He growled as he got her message and quickly disguarded them before modling his bare body on top of hers, he continued kissing down her neck and shoulders making her shiver and moan.

" oh Casey i dont think i can stop..."

He said and she shook her head at him feeling his hardness right on her heated area and knew she didnt want to stop ethier. She was ready and in love with the man that was kissing her. Even...if he didnt love her..she erased those unsettling hurtful thoughts as she felt his tounge on her clit and screamed out in pleasure. He kept licking and biting softly so much so that she knew in a second she was going to climax. Yet he stood up quickly and walked over to his wooden carved box that Edward made for him a few years ago. As soon as she heard the plastic wrapper in the distance she knew what he was doing and prepared herself thankful he was smart. He walked back over and came on top og her kissing her with passion as well as with some dominace tha turned her on even more.

" Casey..have you ever had sex?"

He asked in a lustful tone that reminded her of how he would talk to her on rare occasions that made her shiver. She shook her head and he nodded assuming already that she was a virgin...it made it that much harder to give in to his lust. He looked at her and she saw the conflict in his eyes.

" Derek dammit i love you!"

She whispered with some anger and he looked shocked as well as angry.

" What? how come you never told me?

She glared at him pushing him off of her, the moment before was now gone and all that was left was pain and heartache. She walked over to his window and looked out over the campus grounds thinking for a moment before turning back to him unashamed that she was naked.

" Derek...that day when you told me that i had to stop feeling how i did for you..when you told me you didnt love me...were you lying?"

She asked in a low whisper but he heard her clearly and put his face over his eyes for a moment pinching his nose. He felt a headache comming on, they were never suppose to do anything romantic or sexual again..yet here they were passionately kissing and about to have sex. He realized at that moment that he couldnt run away from his feelings or hers anymore. He loved her and he had tried to do it the right way by not being with her...but no more. He never wanted another guy to lay on hand on her other than him. He stood up and went to her slamming her lightly on the wall behind her and kissed her passionately.

" Yes...fuck yes i was lying Casey! i thought it would be better for both of us and for our family if we didnt give in to our feelings. Shit i thought you would get over me in a week and never think about that night again... But you didnt and ethier did i..seeing you with Brandon killed me and thats why me and him stop hanging out as much. I couldnt watch him kiss he girl that was suppose to be mine!"

He said angrily and she stared up at him feeling so scared and yet thrilled at his words. But still...her thoughts wandered and finally she glared up at him.

" . . . .your..little plan?"

She bit out at him slowly and he looked at her confused for a second and then glared back at her.

" Casey i thought it was for the best!"

He snapped back and she pushed him away from him and for the first time ever, he grabbed her arms and pinned them to the wall. Casey gasped and looked up at him with surprise and a little fear. He shook his head at her with those dark orbs of his taking her in. He kissed down her neck and then down her collarbone whispering that he was sorry. She couldnt help herself to want to succumb to his will and her own.

" Derek...i dont think you understand what you put me through when you could of told me and let me make the desicion...i still am deeply in love with you and.."

She tried to continue when he put his mouth to her lips while shaking his head wildly for a second.

" Casey maybe i should have told you but i did ask you if you were ready for a commitment as well as if you were ready to tell everyone about us...you said you didnt know remember?

He said and she gasped softly remembering the painful interaction. She let out a small whimper and he pulled her as close as possible into his chest.

" Casey dont cry i dont want you to think that im not completely at fault...i should of told you, i got upset before because for two months i thought i was doing the right thing...but my heart knew better Case and im so sorry."

He ended, she looked up at him tears bimming in her eyes yet she smiled up at him and laughed, he wondered if she was losing her mind for a second and he really made her snap. Yet she kissed him again before bringing his hand to her heat. He shuddered at the softness and moistness of her and growled softly hauling her up off the floor and laid her down, looked down at her. She was smiling u at him, her tears now gone, he chuckled soflt and kissed her again whispering that he loved her as he moaned down to her chest again taking her breats into his mouth again needing to hear her moan passionately because of him. Casey felt as if she was on cloud nine, what Derek did was selfish and wrong but she knew he did it for the right reasons. He loved her and she loved him!

" Derek please!"

She cried out as he moved back down to her heat and licked her to the point of her wanting to climax again. Derek couldnt believe how wet she was and his manhood buned to be inside her. When he heard her plea for him, he stopped his administrations and stood up kissing her again and she moaned as she felt his hardness residing between her legs she arched up wanting him and he couldnt help but whisper again that he loved her before entering her, sliding easily into her. She cried out in pain and gripped his back imbedding her nails into him. He hissed in pain as well but didnt move and let her adjust to his size, he continued kissing her and after a few moments she moved arched slowly agaisnt him and moaned in pleasure. He grinned at her before moving slowly into her at first. She cried out so loudly he had to kiss her and silence her, pissed that he had to silence her because of there next store doormates. He moved quicker feeling his relase nearing. Casey made him crazy with her moans and cries of yes and please dont stop Derek! That he couldnt help but to pull her up onto his lap before slamming her down on him. She screamed his name and he growled at her kissing her neck and cring out loud as well as she began to slam up and down onto him in a deadly motion. She kissed him roughly and he couldnt believe that this was really happening and that it was ten times better than his masterbating fanties of her.

" Derek..im going to..ah!"

She whimpered before pushing him down fully on the bed putting a hand on his chest to lhave some leverage as she moved frantically up and down as well as side to side on him before screaming out as she climaxed. He growled and groaned as he grabbed her hips seeing her tired and pleasure filled eyes widen in surprise and he bucked up and down inside of her and watched her shake her head letting him know that she couldnt handle anymore yet a moment later she was crying out again in pleasure and began moving frantically again not believing that she could have another organsim but she was very wrong.

They laid in eachothers arms, simply staring at one another. Derek was panting and Casey was rubbing his neck softly. She was amazed at the love and the passion of there sex and she was so happy that she waited for Derek. She didnt regret it one bit and wanted to only lay in his arms all day. Yet Cherry was too important and too in need of her to leave her alone. Derek leaned over her and kissed her softly and she looked up at him and kissed him back pushing him back onto his pillow.

" Ah my princess still has some fight in her huh?...maybe i should tire you out some more?"

He asked her with a smirk and she sat up laughing.

" oh no buddy!"

She said and he laughed laying down and looked at her with a look that made her feel as if she was the only person in the world. Not Sam, trueman, Max or Brandon had ever made her feel like this. She kissed him once more before rising to get dressed and went over to see her friend. For one week Casey and Derek experianced true happiness, Casey broke whatever she had off with Brandon and Derek did the same with his girlfriend both agreeing ven if they werent ready for the whole school to know they were dating because Casey knew that secrets will find a way out even if it was as simple as one of there collage friends meeting their parents and then it would spread like wildfire. They werent blood but most pepole still wouldnt understand they both didnt want the stress. So they dealt with hiding there love in thier apartment only and acted like thy hated eachother outside of the apartment door. It was hard but Derek helped by taking her to a beach alot where they knew no one would know them. Cherry got better in that week and Casey offered for her to stay at her apartment for awhile but Cherry told her that she would stay at her sisters an hour away and just deal with the driving everyday to get to school and back. She understood and was glad that she had family close by. Casey was having a horrible day, it was friday and she had three classes that day each class was about two hours long. She understood all of the material after looking it over a few times yet she felt exhauste after a night of staying awake and making love all night with Derek...it was worth it. When her last class was over she almost ran everyone down in front of her to exit the room as well as didnt stop to chat when she passed a few good pepole that she had met in different classes. She just wanted to get home and to be in his arms...she was scared at how much she loved Derek and how she never grew bored of him simply annoyed at times still. It had only been a week since they both finally gave into there feelings and yet she felt as if she could spend her life with him. It was a feeling that gave her instant axniety which is why she blocked those thoughts as soon as they entered her mind.

She opened the apartment door and saw Derek sitting lazyily on the couch, he was sleeping and snoring softly. She laughed and wondered wondered if she should wake him up. She decided not to knowing he had a class in two hours, and after last night he would need all of his sleep when he could get it. She instantly got into the shower loving the feel of the heat on her skin.

" You such a good vibration..your such a sweet sensation"

Casey laughed when she heard her new ringtone go off, it was her and Derek's favorite song even when they were younger in fact the whole family loved it. She stumbled a bit as she leaned out of the shower and reached her phone which was on the sink that was bit too far from the shower in her opinion. She clicked the answer option and then the speaker button before pushing herself off the sink ledge and got back fully into the shower.

" HELLO!"

She yelled a little too loudly but she giggled as her friend Alex yelled hello back to her.

" Hey Case listen i wanted to ask what your doing for break?"

He asked her an she thought for a moment knowing that it was planned that on break Derek and herself would go back to spend it with there family. She then wondered how soon break was...it had been three no four months attending collage. It was november though so thanksgiving? When had Casey Mcdonald whiz kid have a problem knowing the dates? Then again she had lost track as she only focused on times to be at classes and what days they were on now.

" Brandon when is break?"

She asked and he laughed softly at her. " Its in two days Case, im surprised you dont know pepole have been talking about the end of the break party that Stefan judge is having at his place. The way hes bragging it going to be the best party of the year...wait why do i hear water? Are you in the shower?

He asked and she heard his tone and sallowed, Lately Casey had been getting some Signals from her best bud Alex. She hadnt worried about it so much espesically when he seemed crazy about Cherry and this week she had been so into Derek as well as thinking about him inssesinitly.

" None of your business Alex!"

she laughed trying to make it sound light but mostly direct.

" Well hey i am a man afterall anyway let me know if you are still comming to the movies with Cherry and me tommorow night."

He said and she sighed remembering that she had a report due on the last day of break apparently but she was at least halfway done with it. She wasnt used to rushing anything though but she let Derek consume her for days and she wanted him too. She let herself get off track but she knew herself well enough that after she somehow got Derek out of her system, she would buckle down.

" I dont know i have a report i have to finish and two three hour courses tommorow so let me get back to you hun okay?"

She said and he said that he understood and he hung up, she sighed remembering the way Alex had come over to study with her like they usually did a few days ago and it was horrible because after twenty minutes of them seriously studying he pulled out a joint smiling at her with that damn grin of his and she eyed it wanting to tell him to get it out but she remembered the clear awake feeling that she felt when she was with Derek and how it triggered her dopamine and serotoin and the aftermath was a pleasurable sensation. She succumbed to smoking it with him and Derek was at hockey practice at the time. They both got stoned and were making jokes left and right about some of the pepole on campus to the teachers they both knew and somehow got on the subject of how guys were better than girls and of course that made Casey want to challenge him on the subject. They up up wrestling and it lasted a matter of two minutes before she realized after the sigals that she was getting from him, this was not the best thing to be doing with him she quickly moved away from him and off of the couch.

" Well i can see we are going to agree to disagree right?"

She smiled and he smirked standing up and moved closer to her before suddenly reaching out a brushed a stray peice of hair behind her ear that had fallen out of her pony tail. She gasped and backed up and he tensed up and then sighed.

" Sorry Case i didnt make to make you feel uncomfortable."

He said lightly and she snapped out of her inital shock and nodded her head at him in understanding and he smiled before grabbing his books.

" I think im going to go."

He stated and she nodding picking up her glass of water and looked at him.

" I..think that would be best."

She said with a half smile and his eyes mets hers, she saw the guilt in them and it made her want to bolt out of the room and into Derek's arms. All she wanted was Derek right now and hopefully always even if that was not impossible. Thats when Derek walked in with his huge hockey bag of gear and almost hit Alex in the face. Derek looked directly at her with a smile before noticing Alex as he came out from behind the door.

" You almost gave me a concussion Derek damn keep that force for the ice man."

He joked and Derek smirked at him before slapping him on the shouler.

" I will and you keep that arm for the ring and for me because one of these days im going to fight you!"

He said and Alex nodded, about a month ago after Alex was dating Cherry Derek got to know him because he was always with her and they founf out they were into the same sport. Derek was determined to practice more of his boxing techniquies and then promised to duke it out with an estastic Alex who love the idea. Casey wasnt for the idea then and now with Alex making small moves on her she definitly wasnt for it now...he had a suspision about her and Derek after her spending a whole weekend in her apartment with him as well as he swore that he seen Derek check her out on more than one ocassion. She blew it off and tried to get Alex off her back, he dropped it and hadnt brought it up again but at the same time she became more self aware when Derek was hanging out with Alex and her.

" Alright boys enough about fighting cant you put your talents into something productive?"

She said stepping up to them and Derek smiled at her while Alex scratched his head seeming to ponder her words but then grinned with a cunning gleam in his eye and she wasnt prepared for him to suddenly pick her off the ground and threw her over his shoulder laughing at her shriek.

" I think fighting is very productive, look you cant even get out of my hold Case but if you learne how to fight you would of.."

Alex didnt finish his words as her knee in reaction hit him in a very painful area. He lost his balance while gripping his croutch. As a reaction he fell to his knees and then fell sideways causing her to roll of of his shoulder and hit the ground non too gently. She groaned as she heard Dereks snickers.

"DER-EK!"

She yelled at him and he raised his arms up as if he was about to be mugged.

" Hey dont blame me Space case its not my fault."

He said and she huffed picking herself up.

" Thats a surprise.."

She said to Derek and he snorted but with a dark gleam in her eyes and she wanted to look at him longer in that moment but she saw Alex was still whitering on the floor and she sighed. She helped him up and he seemed to regain his composure and she glared at him as he smiled cheekily at her.

" I guess i stand corrected Mcdonald maybe ill find a hobby more productive and maybe you could help me."

He said winking and both Casey and Derek turned to look at him in shock at his sly and messed up comment towards her. She growled at him walking up to him and hit him on the head he hissed and looked up at him in confusion.

" You have a girlfriend dumbass dont forget that detail."

She said and Derek looked tense as he looked at Alex with a clenched jaw, he thought this dude was over her but apparently like him. He couldnt ignore Casey, she was special and he was seeing it in her every day. If this ass thought he would get Casey though he was dead wrong!

" Alright man we have to go somewhere so we will see you later."

Derek said putting on a fake smirk and Alex didnt catch the evil glare in his eyes as he nodded glancing at Casey and grumbled bye not meeting her eyes as he left. Derek slammed the door and growled. Casey instantly went to him and touched his chest, he looked down at her suddenly realizing that she was there. He hauled her up into his arms and began kissing her down her neck which she sighed in content as a reaction.

" Are you jealous?"

She asked just as he was about to put her down on the couch and he smirked down at her.

" your friend needs to watch himself or he wont know what hit him..but im not paticurally jealous just merely over protective."

He answered roughly, just like a dominant male would and she sunk into his kisses. They didnt have sex and instead held eachother and kissed almost every visable part of skin on the other while trying to talk to one another about school and classes. She figured Derek was failing as she never seen him study yet he surprised her comming home the other day with his report card and smashed her with a powerful and happy kiss. He got all average grades and she was impressed that he hadnt asked her for help yet.

" All i really want is you my boo, everything about you makes me bump and jump"

They both heard Dereks cell and he growled but leaned over her and picked it up off the floor before snapping it open.

" Hello?"

"Oh hey dad how are ya?"

" Dad my grades are fine."

Derek grumbled into the phone and she giggle at him while he glared at her until his expression changed into one of shock and he then sighed.

" Well Dad we would have to leave tommorow night to get there and.."

" I know we promised...alright see you in a few days...love you too bye."

Derek said and snapped his phone shut before laying his head back on the couch. She knew what had transpired over the phone and groaned softly as well laying her head on his chest.

" This is going to be...difficult."

She said and felt his arms wrap around her as well as kiss up her neck. She moaned and turned meeting his lips with hers.

" Ya it will be but..maybe this could be the right time to tell them."

He said thoughtfully as he looked at her neck lost in his own thought. She got ontop of him and straddled him looking into his eyes.

" I dont know about that Derek...they might decide to stop paying for our tuition or maybe they will demand that we go to different schools...,i dont want to lose you because of something like that."

She said feeling panic hit her heart, he seen her emotion as she looked very nervous and he brought her lips on his relishing in the fact that her tense muscles instantly relaxed. There bodies were so in sync with each other and the frigtening part was so was there minds even if they were so fucking different. He could tolerate her bad days where she snapped at him for no reason. Except now when she did that...he merely fucked her senselessly letting her release all of her fusteration and tension. Over time growing up together they were able to sense what the other was feeling just by a glance at them. They still fought but now that they were romantic, the fighting stopped and the overwhelming Passion and love came into its place.

" Casey stop worrying so much it will be fine, you and me act well in front of everyone else and there has been no gossip about us and if our friends dont see anything our family and friends back home wont notice anything ethier."

He reassured her but her mind filled with Emily! Emily who was her best friend and utterly an deeply in love with Derek. It would be thanksgiving in one week and Emily would be home if not sooner than that and Emily could read her like a book. She didnt mention anything to Derek and tried to blank out of her mind for now. No one would know and she would make sure of it.

" I guess your right..."

She said and he grinned at her suddenly, she looked at him with weary eyes and he laughed at her expression.

" Get up and get packed we are leaving tommorow night so get excited and while your getting excited maybe you could pack my suitcase as well, i would but i have this appoitmet.."

He drawled on and she gasped hitting him with a smile, she shook her head.

" I dont want to pack...i want you to fuck me nice and slow...are you up for that?"

She asked him in a whisper while kissing his earlobe softly, he shivered and whispered her name with need in his tone. She loved the way she could control him easily and make him react in the most interesting ways..ways that she never expected him to ever react to a woman.

" You are getting bolder.."

He whispered darkly and slapped her ass, she smirked and knew he was right. For the past week she had been very timid when it came to sexual acts with him. Until he was touching her and made her unable to control her words or actions. She never knew how to ask him for sex in a sexual way afraid that he might just laugh at her for not sounding sexy at all but akward. Yet in that moment she didnt care how she sounded and just that she needed him desperately. He ran his hands up her sides catching her tank top and pulling it over her head he then undid her bra quickly and teased her nipples for a second pinching them. She moaned and shuddered at the contact, she heard his growl of want for her.

" Tell me how much you want me Casey."

He demanded softly and she moaned as his fingers slid into her sweats and reached her moist womanhood.

" I have..never...wanted anyone more than you Derek...i cant stand you not touching me like this!"

She cried out and wondered briefly if she made sense not being able to form thoughts properly. He groaned and stood taking her as well before he ripped off her pants and panties, making her want him even more intensely...but at the same time. She wanted to lose control with him even if it meant having brusies on her body. She roughly pushed him back onto the couch and he looked up at her shocked by her action. She pulled off his shorts and he grinned down at her seeing her roughness as she threw his poor shorts into the television with a force that he never expected to see. Casey was very passionate and espesically in the bedroom yet roughness was not really her thing..he thought. He didnt get to think on it anymore as he realized that he lost sight of her for a second and gasped as he realized where she was and what she was doing to a very sesitive area of his. She took his hand then as he was lost in the pleasure she was giving him and put it on her head urging him to guide her. He didnt hesitate as he grabbed her hair roughly but not enough to hurt her and waited as she moved her mouth up and down on him before sudenly pushing her head forward making her take more of him in her mouth and shuttered at the estacy of it. She smiled understanding what he needed and sexily took as much of him as she could sucking on him three times slowly before needing to release him to breath fully. He growled not being able to stand not being inside of her.

" Derek please..dont worry about hurting me just take me!"

She cried out as his finger swirled around her nub and she cried out in pleasure not expecting it as she hovered over him not fully sitting on his lap and was trying to appear sexy to him.

" I will princess and fully."

He said before lifting her up in his arms and slammed her unto the wall right next to her bedroom. She cried out in pain before growling and slamming her lips onto his, he groaned and sighed her name as he entered her. She whimpered and begged him to continue he did for a moment before stopping and kissed her deeply seperating himself from her and walked into the bathroom for a moment and she realized her mistake again. When she was with him she didnt think about him geting a condom or her birth control pills that she hadnt taken. She merely wanted to feel that happiness and desire that she felt with him..she loved him too much and it scared her.

" If you wanted me to be more dominate than ususal all you had to do was ask."

He whispered grabbing her legs quickly and slid her up agaisnt the wall before roughly slamming himself into her. All Casey felt was intense pleasure when he did and she felt her nails imbed into her back. He cried out slamming harder into her making her begin to scream instead of moan.

" Do you know how long i have wanted to be...like...this...fuck!...with...you!"

Derek grunted in her ear making her shiver as she heard his words through his pants and moans. She pushed him off her and walked into her bedroom and then laid on her bed spreading her legs wide for him. He was panting as he slammed his hand agaisnt the door frame, she became intruiged at his dark side at that point. Derek had always been so happy go lucky or pissed off yet he still seemed to be sarcastic yet now it was as if his thoughts were clouded and he solely wanted her and was fustrated at the obstitcles she put in his way.

" I..have pleasured myself many nights after we wresled or had gotten into a heated argument over nothing to you fucking me passionately."

She said softly as she began to play with herself in front of him, he knew he could never be bored with this girl and only thought of how sexy she was and how she had such love for him in her stalked over to her and he was hard as a rock and groaned as he felt her mouth once again capturing him. He groaned and told her to stop yet she didnt and he found that he couldnt move until she stopped and so painfully she tortured him.

" Casey dammit...oh...if...you..dont..stop im going to punish you."

He groaned out with a sharp tone and she began to talk while still having his engorged manhood in her mouth and he hissed and mixed his hand in her hair pulling at it hurting her slighlty.

" STOP TALKING!"

He yelled and she hummed a mmm mm to him and was shocked as his dick twitched before she tasted the heavy flow of cum in her mouth. She sallowed it wanting too and it was an odd but not a bad experiance. Derek was panting and came on top of her shaking his head about to not agree with something but merely kissed her lips and he rolled them over sagging on his pillow trying to catch his breath. She had never seen him act like this before and she knew she wore him out and smirked before moving herself to sit ontop of him and just before his eyes met hers, she slammed down on top of him. He grunted and looked at her with wide eyes that were dumbfounded at her action. She rode him hard and quickly making him begin to groan and cry out as well as bucking his hips wildly making her insane. They both climaxed almost at the same time and Derek fell asleep instantly but not before whispering how much he loved her and wrapped his arms around her fully nuzzing his face in the back of her neck and shoulder. She felt so amazing and happy as well as content as she fell asleep in his arms...her concerns now faded.

The next day came around and Casey began to pack while Cherry had come over and was laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Derek was playing halo with his new friend Jake who was a cool guy. Derek love to annoy her when she had company so she shut the door trying to get some peace from her lover and his friends yelling at the screen and one another.

" You know...i think love is over rated."

Cherry suddenly said and Casey glanced at her, she had been waiting for Cherry to break it off with Alex. They didnt seem in sync anymore but yet they both seemed crazy for one another so her saying this now...

" Why are you saying that when u have Alex?"

Casey asked her while folding a weeks worth of shirts and underwear. Cherry sighed and sat up on the bed and looked at her with a serious expression.

" I am not in love with Alex...i thought i was but then i have seen the way he talks about other girls with his guy friends as well as the passion in bed has died down...it sucks but i think im going to break up with him over the break."

She said and Casey stopped what she was doing and pulled Cherry into a hug. It was hard enough for Cherry to even start dating again but she trusted Alex not to hurt her and after some intensive therapy she had given into her feelings and Casey thought they were perfect for one another.

" Im sorry Cherry i...you know im here always so dont worry to much."

Casey joked and Cherry noded agaisnt her shoulder before pulling back from her an showed her a bright smile.

" Dont worry about me Case...whoa what happened to your neck? and your arm!"

Cherry cried surprising Casey as she jumped off the bed and grabbed Caseys arm inspecting it carefully before looking up at her waiting for an answer, Casey tried to pull away and smiled nervously at her. Cherry narrowed her eyes at her and Casey got out of her grasp stuttering about how she needed something to drink and bolted out of the room ignoring her cries.

" CASEY YOU CANT HIDE ANYTHING FROM ME DAMMIT!"

Cherry yelled comming out of the room and turning the boys attention off of there game and onto her. Derek met Casey's eyes and all Casey could do was blush heavily making Dereks eyebrows raise in curosity.

" WHO IS THE GUY?"

Cherry cried with a smirk on her face and walked towards her making Casey's mind turn into overdrive as she tried to conduct some sort of reasonable explaination.

" Theres...theres no guy. i just am a super klutz."

Casey stuttered and tried to make her voice come out with strength but for some reason it wouldnt! Cherry shook her head and looked Casey over with a grin.

" Casey thats an understatment you are a professional klutz!"

Derek suddenly interjected and Casey and Cherry both glared at him making him look nervous before he turned his eyes back to the game, his friend followed his actions and they were back to yelling at one another to do this and that in the game.

" So that obvious bite mark on your neck is..from a cat?"

Cherry then urged Casey on and Casey groaned before turning and walked to the fridge pulling out a bottle of apple juice before turning aroun and bumped right into Cherry.

" CHERRY WILL YOU LET OFF ABOUT THIS PLEASE!"

SHe suddenly cried and when Cherry smiled and shook her head acting as if Casey didnt have an outburst in front of her.

" Just tell me your actually having sex Casey and ill let up."

She said with a genuine eyes and a genuine smile making Casey know that Cherry would never let up until she admitted it. Maybe she would stop though if she just told her so she backed Cherry into the furest corner away from the living room and out of Dereks hearing range.

" Okay, okay yes i have been having sex with a guy."

Casey said finally and Cherry smiled at her before pulling her into a hug.

" I KNEW IT! CASEYS GETTING SOME!"

SHe cried out in laughter and Casey blushed five shades of red, backing away from her.

" Can you keep it down please!"

She said and Cherry looked at her in confusion,

" Why not Casey its great that you finally are letting loose an letting go of commitment for awhile."

She said while pulling her out of the kitchen, grabbing some the chip bag that was on the counter.

" Who is he? how hot is he? and how many times do you guys do it in one day?"

Cherry asked her in a ramble and suddenly they both heard coughing and looked up to see Derek hacking away before he shakily turned and looked at them in shock. Casey knew he heard as his friend was also looking at them with a grin as he checked out Cherry.

" I'd like to know too Casey!"

Derek's friend Jake commented and Casey gasped before glaring at him but then smirked as she watched Derek hit him in his shoulder making him cry out in pain.

" What the fuck Derek?"

He yelled and Derek just snorted before looking back at them shaking his head but then his eyes turned mischevious.

" Yea Casey who is he?"

He repeated Cherry and she glared at him and his smile only got wider. Cherry laughed and pulled her arm up so the boys could see.

" Look what he did to her! this man must be very passionate as well as rough...hot!"

She said in excitment and Casey pulled her arm back glancing at Derek to find him grinning like an idiot probably because of what Cherry just said. Jake grinned before elbowing Derek in the ribs making Derek cry out and lean away from him.

" Well Casey im going to find out who this mystery guy is if it kills me!"

She cried and Casey gasped at her before grabbing her arms.

" NO Cherry you said you would drop this now drop it!"

She said dangerously low and Cherry looked into her eyes for a moment. While the boys glanced at each other and then looked back at them.

" Relax Case you helped me get through alot...after him..and then you and Brandon suddenly broke up and you wouldnt come out of your apartment for three days. i am concerned thats all.."

She said and Derek nudged Jake to continue playing, he was glad Casey had a good friend like Cherry. He worried about Casey very much as well..she always tried to portray strenght yet he seen how truly fragile she was...he would never do that again to her. He would stay by her side for as long as she needed him. He heard Casey say sorry to Cherry about the way she spoke to her an they hugged before they retreated back into Caseys room where the giggling recommensed, he smirked before turning back to his game. Casey was shaken up as her and Cherry walked back to her bedroom, and began talking about what they both were looing forward to doing on break as Casey finished packing and was happy that Derek had classes early in the morning and she was able to finish her paper that was due tommorow. She wasnt used to rushing but she found it a tad exilerating.

" So please tell me your comming to Katy's party tonight!"

Cherry suddenly said and Casey looked up at her thats right Katys party was happening tonight..did she expect everyone to not attend the last day of collage just because they were to drunk or hungover?

" I know what your thinking Case and so what if its on a school night, its perfect and your comming or else ill make Derek make you come!"

She declared and Casey groaned but nodded slowly before sighing, of course Derek would be going which would be amazing if he wasnt now involed with her yet they agreed to not tell anyone! He would ignore her the whole night but maybe..it could be fun. Cherry opened the bedroom door and popped her head out.

Yo Derek can you bring Case to the party with you tonight?"

She asked and Derek glared at her before pretending to act annoyed and said ya whatever! She called him a sweetheart and he ignored her rolling his eyes at her comment.

" Great!"

She said clapping her hands together and looked over at Casey.

" Alright its in two hours so hurry and get ready ill meet you guys there!"

She said grabbing her book bag and left out the door not noticing that she knocked out the power wire for the television. Making the two boys curse her out through the door at her but Casey was positive that Cherry did not hear them, that girl was always lost in her head. Casey sighed and dropped inbetween the two boys making then both look at her with surprise.

" I dont want to go to a party.."

She mumbled and jake looked at her as if she said something incredibly stupid and Derek merely kept a blank look on his face but he felt for Casey...there really was no point if they both couldnt be together. He rather would drink at home with her but he had a rep to uphold and she..she needed to interact more and not let there sudden problem overwhelm her. He loved having her by his side and admitted to himself that it was mostly hs fault by wanting to keep her to himself... she needed more friends and less time with him. Thirty minutes passed before his friend said he was going to go home and get dressed for the party. Derek patiently waited for him to collect his things and leave, just as the door slammed he rushed into Caseys room and crashed into her. They both flew down onto the floor laughing.

" I was comming to get you!"

She exclaimed before feeling his strong arms around her and she held him tightly back and felt his lips on her and melted into his hold as usual. She couldnt understand why she felt such complex feelings for him...she wondered back on all the times in the passing years that they lived together. All the interactions between her and Derek had always effected her even if it was in a bad way which it usually was. She had confused and bottled her feelings up for him for so long that being addicted to him now was normal...wasnt it? His hands slid up her waist letting her shirt rise up as well and she shuddered at his sensual touch. His soft green eyes met her bright blue ones and time stopped for her in that moment. She didnt think at all and just felt his body on hers as well as felt his heartbeat and his breath on her face. She was lost in him and couldnt get enough so of course she felt overwhelmed suddenly by her too intense attraction to him. She kissed him softly and he gasped softly and gripped her tighter.

" Why are you trembling?"

He whispered and looked into her eyes she saw the concern and love in his towards her and she exhaled deeply trying to calm her shaking. She shook her head with a smile and for some reason he didnt say anything before simply grinning softly at her.

" Casey look at me."

He said and she sighed slowly moving her eyes from the floor to his. He cradled her cheek in his hand with a serious expression on his face.

" i dont want you to stress out anymore than you normally do, it concerns me when you overwhelm yourself with your problems and the second thing i have to tell you is that i love you and if you want you can let me know about some of your burdens so i can carry some for you."

He said and his tone sounded pained and she was amazed at his words feeling such ove for him.

" Derek that means so much to me..but dont worry so much, you have brought a light into my life that helps ease all of my stress."

She whispered and he growled kissing her collarbone before he looked into her eyes knowing that she was all he needed to be happy.

(One hour later..)

" Casey come on.."

Derek walked into Caseys room to see her and was blown away as she was dressed in a tight black dress and black heels, Her hair was down and fell in waves around her shoulders...She looked so damn beauitful, it was a shame because he was going to rip that dress off of her by the end of the night. Casey turned and looked at him with a smile and saw he was wearing his favorite black shirt that had a skull with a snake wrapped around it on it and a pair of black jeans. He cut his hair again and so it was spiked up in a way that made him look dangerous almost.

" Give me a sec Der im almost done."

she replied blushing and turned back the mirror, she felt his hands after a moment wrap around her and looked at him through the reflection of the mirror to find his eyes looking intensely into hers.

" Casey you look..fucking goreous!"

He growled out and bit her neck making her lean back into him and wrapped her arms around his.

" You look too sexy for your own good as well."

She replied and he chuckled before agreeing with her which made her laugh and turn to hit him when suddenly his lips had crashed onto hers and they kissed passionately. Before putting there fake masks on once again to the world as they walked though the campus parking lot towards the prince. She opened her door and got in letting Derek drive seeing as driving relaxed him. They drove towards Katys townhouse. Derek softly grabbed her hand and she gripped it back feeling if she didnt kiss him soon she would go crazy. She didnt have to wait long before they pulled up to the house, he suddenly grabbed her smashing his lips onto hers. She moaned and felt empty when he pulled away, they walked up to the front door and knocked. Katy who was a blonde cheerleader who majored in Biology answered the door in a short red dress and smiled at both of them.

" CASEY HEY LOVE AND DEREK OHH SO THE FUN'S ARRIVED!"

She cried out looking drunk already and Casey wrapped an arm around her quickly as she almost fell forward. She glanced at Derek who met her eyes and rolled his shaking his head at the poor girl who was now mumbling about how Derek Venturi was insanely hot. Derek was standing slightly in front of them and already attracted a small crowd of pepole that she didnt know except for Alec and Jake. She noticed a young brown haired girl jump onto Derek and whispered something in his ear making him smile. She felt the strong rush of Jealousy hit her as she watched Derek laugh and carry on with all of his friends. He seemed completely happy and didnt glance over at her once, she shook her head not wanting to think what those signs could mean. She dragged Katy over to a crowded couch, three guys were occupying she was grateful that they all moved off the couch quickly seeing Katy.

" Man she looks bombed.."

One of the boys said, he was very tall and had a very unique face, long brown hair and bule eyes. She nodded knowing that she couldnt leave the poor girl passed out and with everyone watching her or worst if they decided to prank her.

" Do you need help bringing her to her room?

The unique looking guy asked her and she was relieved that at least one guy in the room namely NOT Derek was willing to help her.

" Thank you that would be best i think.."

Casey answered with a smile and he grinned back at her before turning to his two friends telling them he would be back. Before he grabbed one of Katys arm and she grabbed the other lifting her up and tried to move up the stairs through the massive crowd. Katy's home was big and had about seven rooms. Her father was a CEO of a Internation transport company and she knew Katy's life was filled with expensive material things yet she was unhappy. That is why she drank so much, she was in her Calculus class and Casey saw how even surrounded by her friends she still looked so discontented and sad. She knew that she needed more than simply expensive clothes and pepole around her that truly didnt care for her. They finally made there way into the semi crowed hallway that was rather wide and had expensive wood tables perfectly set up with beautiful statues and pictures of monet and Artisan. Casey had never been to Katy's house even though she invited her over constantly. Lately though Casey didnt go over any of her friends house simply wanting to spend as much time with Derek as she could. She knew though that it was a phase and would pass, she was in love with someone that she had wanted for years afterall. The brown haired man opened the door to Katy's bedroom and helped her lay her down. Casey looked down at Katy and took off her shoes as well as looked in her bathroom which was vast and took her off guard yet she found some aspin and a plastic cup and put some water in it. She walked out and and put the two things down on Katys bedstand before turning to find the guy was still there and had covered Katy with a blanket.

" She'll be alright, although if i know Katy she will be pissed that she missed her own party."

The guy said and she smiled at that thought knowing that he couldnt be more right.

" Yea i know she will, whats your name?"

Casey asked and he looked up at her and held out his tan hand, she took it and shook it lightly.

" My names Brad and i am best friends with Katy's brother Jason."

He said and her eyes widened and was suprised that she had never met him, she went to all of the football parties more literally fored by Cherry but that was how she met Katy's brother Jason who was a sweet guy that had massive brute strength and just like in the old days with her ex Max who was in football as well. He disliked Derek because of the way he went on with his team about how football was a gay dudes sport. She remembered the argument they had and finally Jason acted like the bigger man and walked away in anger.

" Im surprised i havent seen you at the football practices or the partyies."

She said and he laughed looking away from him shaking his head.

" Yea well even though i love football i cant stand the football team parties that are filled with men trying to over compensate for something by drinking themselves in oblivion and get into brawls for no reason screw all that jazz."

He said making her laugh at his serious face, he met her eyes and cracked a grin.

" So whats your name?"

He asked and she told him and he nodded before holding out his arm.

" Well Casey would you like to get a drink and possibly dance with me?"

He asked and instantly her mind flashed to Dereks grin as that girl whispered something undoubtebly perverted to him. She would not let him consume her and make her snap no she would have a good time tonight and dammit if that meant drinking then so be it! She thought in determination and smiled at Brandon taking his arm, wrapping hers around his as he locked the door to Katy's room and she was grateful that he did it. He led her downstairs and the music had turned to a foriegn song that was slow yet had an almost seductive beat to it. They went to the packed bar where the hired bartenders shot out drinks faster than the pepole ordered. Brandon looked at her with a grin before making his way into the small crowd and ordered two grey gooses and brought them back to her.

" Its a really wild party."

She said and he nodded before some guy knocked into her and right into Brandon who with quick reflexes. He put his drink on the table and caught her as well as her half spilled glass. Her face was close to his and she smelt his colonge which smelt amazing, his blue eyes looked into hers and she paniced as she stood up and left his arms laughing nervously. He seemed unaffected by her actions and merely leaned on one of the steel tables that were scattered around the bar.

" So tell me Casey what type of person are you?"

He asked with a devilish grin and she had to think about his question before looking over at him.

" A headstrong, intelligent enchanting woman i suppose if i had to answer that question."

She said with a smirk and he laughed while taking a few more sips of his drink, she had yet to try hers. He seemed to notice her debating with herself and leaned in closer to her in the crowd she assumed he thought she wouldnt hear him but he suprised her.

" You know there's two reason why pepole drink one reason is that there life is boring and they need to enhance it yet they never know when to stop, the second reason pepole drink and by drink i mean occassionally is to enhance the moment and make sure to live it up before the night ends.."

He said in a sexy tone and she leaned away from him with another nervous smile before gulping down the horrid stuff. Three drinks later she was feeling the buzz hit her and it made her feel confident as well as sexy and somewhat happy. She saw Cherry and Alex they both looked sullen and Casey assumed that they broke up. Both of them cheered up as they saw her walking towards them with Brandon. She hugged Cherry and told her that tonight was going to be amazing and Cherry saw by her slightly slurred words that she was drunk. Yet she didnt worry as Casey still looked still fuctional and happy, Casey noticed Alex's eyes on Brandon and glared at him yet he didnt notice her. Brandon got his friends and Cherry and Alex came on the dance floor and they all danced together Casey lost control letting her hips sway to the sensual beat and didnt care if anyone was looking at her. Thats when she felt hands come around her waist and she looked behind her to see Brandon looking down at her with a wide grin.

" you owe me a few dances.."

He said and she laughed at his directness and nodded pressing her back onto his and let his hands rest on her hips. She still was weary of him and when his hands bordered touching her ass she whipped around and shook her head at him with a cute smile.

" No touching like that buddy i am taken."

She said and he grabbed her arm pulling her to him and she followed his dancing steps letting him lead her.

" Thats very unfornate but i have the feeling you an me would be better suited as friends we both have common interests and you seem anything but boring."

He said and she looked away with a grin.

" Well your not wrong there i am constantly active and never really relax."

She said and before he could respond Alex suddenly appeared next to them and looked down at her.

" I believe this next dance is mine right Case?"

He asked and she looked at him remebering him trying to kiss her and knew it wasnt the best idea but she was buzzed and wanted to not worry about anything and just..live as Brandon put it. Brandon smiled at them and turned to another girl who looked all to eager to dance with him. She focused on Alex who looked at her with intense eyes and she had t look away to stop herself from wanting to run.

" So is that the mystery guy that your seeing now?"

He asked and she looked at him shocked that he knew about that but then looked over at Cherry who was dancing with Brandons two friends. Of course she told him probably after breaking up with him.

" No he is not and...so how are you doing?"

She asked and he looked at her as she swung her hips in a sexy rythm. He shook his head slowly and shrugged.

" Fine i guess, we both knew it was comming and we are way better friends."

He said and she nodded they both danced and chatted about school an she was thankful he didnt bring up anything romantic or touch her inappropiately while they danced. They drank more and Cherry and her began singing the lyrics to the song that was playing while Brandon popped out a joint and passed it around the six of them as they danced in a big circle.

" CHUG CHUG!"

She suddenly heard a big grups of guys begin to chant and Saw Derek holding a small keg and a beer hose and was chuging it heartedly. He threw the keg to the ground raising his arms up with pride and yelling out something she couldnt hear as another guy brought another out and began chugging it himself. Thats when she saw the same brown haired girl come up to Derek and wrap her arms around him. He was laughing and looked down at her brushing some hair out of her face and Casey instantly stopped dancing and watched there interaction. The girl seemed to giggle and ran her hand down his face pulling her close to his and he looked surprised yet let her led him out of the living room. Casey felt tears well up behind her eyes and couldnt understand...why would he act like he loved her if he planned to sleep around? Why not just tell her that he didnt feel the same? She felt furious as she ran to the bar and grabbed another drink finishing it off quickly. Alex came behind her and wrapped his arm around her.

" Case what's wrong?"

He asked and she then realized she had just left him dancing alone and sighed hardening her heart and stopped her tears that threatened to escape her eyelids.

" Sorry Brandon i just...seen somene i used to know."

She said and he still looked confused but she was thankful that he didnt push it and grabbed her arm leading her upstairs. She didnt know what he was doing or where he was leading her but she didnt care. Instead she held the blunt she still had in her hand hitting it inbetween avoiding a ton of pepole. Finally they got upstairs and Alex seemed to know where he was going as he passed Katy's room and opened the door next to it. It was dark and Alex turned on a dim light. She gasped as she saw her worst fear, Derek was on the bed and the brown haired slut was on top of him kissing him. They didnt notice them at first and Casey could only stare heartbroken. Alex looked angry and she knew he was close to Katy and obviously didnt see that it was Derek or maybe didnt care.

" What the hell do you two think your doing in my girls room that is off limits hell there's even signs on the door!"

He barked at them and the girl sat up on Derek while Derek in his drunken haze looked up at Alex and glared at him as the girl got off of him and stumbled getting out of the bed.

" Shut up dweeb!"

Derek snapped and sat up before standing up slowly and grinned as he saw his friends shocked expression.

" Derek you duce what the fuck?"

He asked him and Derek smirked at him before pushing away the girls arm as she tried to pull him to her and he shook his head holding it.

" Whoa yo Alex have you seen Casey anywhere?"

He asked him and she laughed bitterly under her breath waiting for his eyes to see her by the doorway. It didnt take long as Alex rolled his eyes and pointed over to her, Dereks eyes widened as he looked over at her and instantly he walked over to her. Alex and the girl watched them stare at one another in silence after he reached her.

" Casey i need to talk to you."

He said and she instantly smiled at him fakely.

" Sorry Der i cant talk right now, im on a date with Alex so can you both please get the hell out."

She said sweetly yet sarcastically before the alcohal got the best of her and she walked over to a confused Alex and grabbed him pressing her lips onto his. He was tense for a moment but soon sunk into the kiss. It was not a bad kiss at all but it was his lips..they didnt feel right on hers and the fact that Derek was wittnessing her kissing another man even if he betrayed her first. It cracked her heart a little more yet she seperated from Alex keeping eye contact on him before she heard the girl that was still in the room with Derek call for him to come with her. She glanced over to see Derek gripping the door frame with one hand tightly and he was ignoring the slutty girl who was tugging on his arm. His eyes were only on her and she froze meeting his dark angry glaze.

" Is something wrong Derek?"

She asked him in an angry tone and his cheek bone twitched before slamming his hand on the doorframe and shook his head with a pissed off grin on his face.

" NOPE NOTHING IS FUCKING WRONG AT ALL CASE.."

He yelled and she knew he was trying to keep his happy go lucky attitude up as to not alert Alex or his companion of there secret. Yet she had never seen him look so angry and when he grinned it was the darkest face she ever seen from him. Yet why should she care? He messed up and what was she suppose to do? take him back and act as if he didnt lie to her about loving her? The hell with that! She thought to herself and turned back to a calm Alex. He sighed and put his hand over his eyes before laughing softly and she looked at him wondering if he had finally gone insane. When he looked at her with a knowing soft grin.

" I knew it..and here i am wanting you so much Case but you already gave yourself to him..."

He said in a sarcastic tone and her heart sped up as his words hit her and she shook her head quickly. Yet he grabbed her gentely and pulled her into his arms,

" Casey dont worry i wont tell anyone as much as you might not want to believe it i do love you but..i only want you to be happy as well as be my friend for life."

He said seriously and she felt tears come into her eyes as he backed away and walked over to a dresser that held an ipod, he quickly turned to a song that was there song. The artist were called Nujabes and she was japenese. They quickly bonded over it seeing as they both had a huge interest in traveling to Japan. He turned towards her and held out his hand she felt the tears that she had been holding back fall from her eyes and he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his muscular embrace.

" Dont blame him to much Case, Derek is a good guy and he does not believe in cheating and has actually defended that fact time and time again...hes probably drunk and being an idiot."

He said and she shook her head in his shirt trying to believe him but she would never accept a man who couldnt control himself. Alex danced with her slowly for an hour reassuring her and finally she realized how good of a guy and friend he was and that he was simply clueless yet somewhat dead on about girls. She thought about how she had to watch Derek for years painfully date different girls and knew Alex must of been going through that pain for her and it..touched her.

" You know Alex if i was smarter i would be with you and i know you would make me happy.."

She said softely and he smiled down at her and they both looked into eachothers eyes seeing the slight want in both of them and she gave in as her lips pressed onto his. He groaned and kissed her back with passion both knowing that this might possibly be the last kiss they ever shared. She stepped away from him and laughed intoxicated before laying down on the bed. He layed next to her and he listened to her go on and on abut how Derek was an idiot and how he didnt deserve her. Alex laughed and shook his head as she finished.

" Damn girl you have it bad."

He said and she shook her head with determination as she stumbled a bit before standing up fully.

" No way i will not let him control my heart anymore or make me feel like this i am going to make a stand and give him up."

She said and grabbed a suprised Brandon dragging him downstairs and danced with him, he downed more drinks along with her. They danced with out a care and she didnt care as he grinded into her while dancing as well as a girl named Candy who tried to kiss her! Cherry dragged them to play beer bong and Katy finally woke up only to chug down more drinks but did enjoy her party. Casey needed water and left her friends to walk into the semi crowded kitchen and while she waited for the fridge to finish automatically pouring the water into her green plastic cup and looked out the window to see Derek standing away from everyone by the lake that circled Katy's home. She felt her heart pound as well as the anger course through her. She didnt realize her feet were moving towards the open sliding glass door and down to the lake, He was now sitting on a bolder and she was shocked to find him smoking a cigerette. He heard the grass crackling and turned with hard eyes towards her. He didnt move instead looked back at the lake and she knew he was trying to ignore her, it made her more pissed off. She growled and shoved him suddenly off of the bolder. He stood up instantly with a pissed off expression and walked up to her quickly grabbing her shoulders and shook her slightly.

" What? What the fuck do you want Casey?"

He snapped at her, his voice sounded distant and he looked so angry and pained. She felt her own mix of different confusing emotions. She felt her tears spill down her cheeks and he seen them and shook his head pushing her away gentely looking limp and weak as he turned away from her.

" Did you fuck him?"

He asked and his voice cracked slightly and she trembled feeling another wave of sadness hit her heart as she heard his distraught tone.

" How could i fuck someone that i dont love?"

She asked him and hoped that he could hear her as her tears wracked her heart as well as her voice. He turned towards her with wide eyes and she saw the redness under his eyes. He had been crying..about her? That wasnt possible she had only seen him cry once and that was when he mother ended up in the hospital. She shook her head feeling her anger towards him and couldnt stop herself from reaching her hand back and slapping him in the face. His face was turned sieways by the force, she heard his growl but ignored it.

" How could you?"

She asked him in a shaky voice she felt as if she wanted to burst out crying yet tried her hardest to hold herself together.

" You were the one that made me give in to my feelings for you by telling me that you loved me!"

She yelled at him backing up a little bit not being able to look at him anymore.

" Why did you have to lie Derek?.."

She whispered and ran away not wanting to deal with anymore of this night and him and just wanted her bed. She asked Alex for a ride back and he agreed seeing the tears in her eyes, the ride back was silent and he didnt talk to her but merely held her hand she tried to smile at him as she got out off the car.

" Everythings going to be okay Case and im here for you as a friend never forget that."

He said with a smile and she nodded thanking him before walking slowly up into the apartment dropping her purse on the floor not caring and passed out on her bed instantly.

Derek moved sluggishly to his car after downing a few more drinks, he knew he shouldnt be driving but he was confident that he could get home. It became foggy out, it was four o clock in the morning and he felt like absoulte shit. In those moments when he was with christina he was completely bombed and she even became annoyed with him with how many times he called her Casey actually believing she was Casey yet a part of him knew she wasnt espesically when the girl dragged him up to that room telling him that she knew a secret that she needed to tell him. He stupidly fell for it although he had no idea why as the girl had been after him since the first day of collage. It was when she kissed him that he knew it wasnt Casey and he tried in his drunkeness to get her off him when that bastard Alex came in and the love of his fucking life seen the whole thing! The first thing he did after entering the apartment was check on Casey he almost fell on her purse that was sprawled out on the floor. He knew she drank way to much and for the first time, he should of kept an eye on her but no he was too selfish and simply wanted to drink. Casey was laid out on the bed with her clothes on. He couldnt stop himself from laying on the bed and holding her to him as he kissed her neck and whispered how sorry he was to an unhearing Casey. He fell asleep holding her for a few hours until he felt her snap up and race for the bathroom. He followed her and held her hair back, she realized it was him and tried to push him back yet he held onto her.

" Case im here to help thats all!"

He whispered and she went to snap back at him with a remark but her nausea overwhelmed her again. She felt as if her stomach was comming out in pecies and her gag reflex would not let up even though she was now throwing up nothing but bile. The fact that he was here and holding her hair back for her and acting...so guilty and pained yet so very concerned it overwhelmed her as well. He got a rag and wet it wiping her face, she let him not caring. He then lifted her into his arms and the motion made her feel sick again. He laid her on her bed again before going back in the bathroom and came out with the wet rag. He laid it on her head and kissed her hand before leaving her to go into the kitchen, and came back with a glass of water. He sat next to her and she groaned in pain as she tried to push him away yet he only laughed softly pulling her up and decided the best position for her would be to lay agaisnt him. She did and slowly grasped the heavy glass cup and brought it to her dry lips drinking it quickly. He pulled the cup away from her shaking his head.

" I know your thirsty but you cant drink too much right now, your throw it up."

He said and she pushed his face away before laying down fully again making him smile down at her. After ten minutes of her moaning and twisting around on the bed she finally settled down but had made her way onto his chest resting her head below his head. He froze up at first and then held her firmly to him never wanting to let her go.

" Derek..why?"

She mumbled and he then realized she was having a bad dream about him...and that damn girl. He tightened his fists in her shirt and closed his eyes trying to calm himself. He swore he would never drink again if that meant getting Casey back and that to him was a big sacrifice. He knew he had to get her back..but how? He fucked up once and that was a huge deal to her which was understandable and now he was in a secluded room on a bed with a girl kissing him. Was there anyway to get through this and still have her? the more important question was if he did by some miracle get her back could he be the man she needed in her life? He tried not to ponder on it and failed causing him to get a headache and tried to get comfortable with her ontop of him before he fell into his dreams.

Casey woke up feeling as if could drink Niagra falls along with felt so weak and achy. That she had trouble adjusting her eyes as she tried to move her legs yet she was shocked that she didnt have a headache as that was the norm hangover. She felt a body under hers and looked up to see Derek's face along with his arms that held her tightly. She remembered the previous night and pushed herself out of his arms feeling the pain hit her. She knew he took care of her last night most likely out of guilt. He did not love her and she would rather never speak to him again then to play his screwed up and selfish games anymore. He moaned and his eyes opened slightly, she ignored him and went out of the room and into his and took a shower trying to relax her nerves. They were suppose to leave today and in three more hours no less yet they both were exhausted. After her shower, she walked back into her room to find Derek still half awake and looked over at her. She dropped her towel on purpose wanting him to know what he was losing and bent over retrieving her sweat shorts and her gray tank top and bra. She put them on slowly and glanced back at Derek to find him now sitting up, his eyes were wide and dark. She hid her face from his veiw and grinned enjoying some amusment that slightly covered her torn up heart. She turned looking at him with a blank expression and opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

" How are you feeling?"

He asked quickly and she knew what he was doing and huffed getting her brush and began to fix her hair.

" Like shit and you didnt have to help me out of guilt asshole."

She said and he snorted making her turn to glare at him but he was glaring right back at her.

" I didnt do it out of guilt princess, i fucked up last night and i know it and im sorry but i know you wont accept that so fuck it your just going to have to put up with me being by your side 24/7."

He said and she glared at him more intensely.

" Whoa buddy you have some nerve trying to..."

She started her sentence in anger but knew it was a lost cause, she saw Derek's intense and determined eyes. She knew he would stick around no matter how much she pushed him away yet...it didnt matter to her. She took a deep breath and met his stare crossing her arms.

" Derek listen no matter how much begging and pleading you do i will not take you back..you are one of those guys..the type of guy that acts like he wants to be with one girl yet when her backs turned or when one drink is poured they instantly go for another girl and i am so much better than that."

She said before turning away and walked out of the room making sure everything she needed was packed. She held her tears in as she heard him silently pass her and get into the shower. She picked up the cell and dialed the one person that was the worst and best person to talk to at the moment.

" Casey i have tried to call you six times where have you been?"

Emily said excited yet sounded annoyed, Casey smiled missing her bestie.

" Emily im sorry but i have been busy with school...and this guy."

She mumbled the last part and had to take the phone away from her ear as Emily yelled out in excitment.

" Em you dont understand i fell for this guy and hard and last night at the dorm party..i saw him kiss another girl."

She whispered trying to stop the pain in her heart and she heard Emily sigh and didnt speak for a few moments.

" You know thats happened to me..twice and Kabal well he actually slept with another girl when he was at a friends party. He was really wasted and told me the truth the next day and i of course stopped dating him even though i had such strong feelings for him."

" I remember Kabal!"

Casey said also remembering how tore up Em was about it, she didnt eat or sleep for a whole week and Casey had such a hard time cheering her up. So much so that she even bothered Derek to go and be nice to her and talk to her. When he came back shaking his head and mumbling about crazy girls and emotions she knew Emily must have been in love with him.

" Yea well i didnt tell you that a year ago i met him again as well as his girlfriend of three years, me and her hit it off and have been talking ever since and do you know that she told me the one great thing about Kabal was he was hontest and had not once cheated on her...so in the end if i might of took Kabal back it could of been me with him in a happy three year relationship. Casey if you truly love this guy then give him a chance, but also make sure he understands that he only has one shot left to prove that hes worthy of you."

Emily said seriously and Casey groaned remembering Alex's words at the party about not blaming Derek to much. She didnt understand what was wrong with everyone, cheating is cheating and it showed a great deal of disrespect as well as a loss of trust. Derek was the love of her life and he damn well knew it and still he..he hurt her like that.

" I dont think i can forgive him Em..i have my morals and standards set to high."

She whispered and heard Em sigh again.

" Casey just remember that love dosent come around all the time in fact it might only come around once."

She said and Casey groaned and layed down fully on the floor.

" Damn why does this stuff always happen to me? No dont answer that just promise me ill see you this week?"

Casey said and heard Emily giggle.

" You better bet on it hun, keep that shining personaility of yours and dont let anything get you down kay? Ill see you soon."

Emily said and Casey smiled at how dopey her friend could be sometimes as well as how wonderful of a friend she truly was.

" I will Em take care."

Casey said and hung up, she didnt hear the shower anymore and got up and headed towards the kitchen trying not to care about where he was. She began packing the cooler they got for the trip with Sandwiches and fruit along with chips and soda's. She turned on her ipod speakers to a rock song needing to get her mind off of everything.

" Fuck it i see you in me, fuck it i cant believe yea yea.."

The man sang and she laughed bitterly as she knew the song well and it described her situation in a way. She sang along to it not caring if Derek heard her and began shoving some boxed foods in a bag. Not many pepole heard her listening to rock music as it was not her first choice. After living with the Venturi's for as long as she did though she began to try liking some rock music and fell in love with dubstep rock music. She would spend hours dancing in the living room to it. Thats when she remembered what happened that one night that she was practing her dance moves and her mom and George along with Lizzie,Edwin and Marti had went on a four day get away. While Casey and Derek stayed behind because of his hockey pratices and her dance recitals. They had been at each others necks all day, she found him so annoying back then. She went down to the living room wearing her leatard and put down her portable stero on the table turning it on and began to do her dance routine. She had two months to pratice for the audition that might land her with in a top rank dancing school. Her rountine involed some arbian moves along with indian as well as regular ballet. She moved quickly trying to nail her moves perfectly yet couldnt twist her foot the right way for one move causing her to not complete her next move accurately. Thats when she heard Derek and her ex boyfriend and now good friend Sam come downstairs and Derek ignored her flopping down the couch in front of her and was looking for the remote while Sam stopped to watch her. Casey stopped dancing and huffed trying to calm herself down. She remembered feeling as if she had gotten no space that day and was very low when it came to her patience who Derek never considered and kept pushing her buttons left and right.

" Space case get out of the way your blocking the screen!"

He said and Samn sighed looking away as he saw her facial expression. Derek had found the remote and was pointing it towards her expecting her to move when she grabbed it out of his hand and glared daggers at him.

" Derek you have been bothering me all day and i swear if you dont let me pratice for my audition i will use violence if nesserary to keep you away from me!"

She said at him in a deadly serious tone and Sam was scrathing his head and she knew he was uncomfortable.

" You know guys i have to be getting home ill see you later!"

He suddenly said and raced out the door despite Dereks complaints. As soon as the door shut he was up out of his chair and in front of her glaring back at her.

" Damn you are always in the living room practicing your stupid dancing and hogging the tv in the process cant you go somewhere else like perferably outside?"

He said with a smirk and she huffed again feeling her blood boil and she pushed him roughly backward making him land halfway on the couch. She walked up to him and grabbed his collar.

" You are an insensitive jerk that needs to be sterilized!"

She snapped at him and his eyes flashed up at hers before he grabbed her and wrestled her to the ground. She fought him but he overpowered her and trapped her arms with his as well as got on top of her and was restraining her legs. She cried out and glared up at him.

" Your such a smartass and i am so going to get you back for this!"

She said struggling still to get up, he chuckled and leaned his head down to her ear.

" I am a smartass and pride myself on it and as for you princess you couldnt get me back if you tried."

He whispered in her ear and she gasped as she felt a shiver run through her and her heart began to beat hard in her chest, lately she had been feeling like this around him and assumed it was simply aniexty.

" Sleep with one eye open!"

she hissed at him softly before bringing her knee up and hitting her target, Derek groaned out in pain and released her grabbing his balls. She giggled and rolled her eyes standing up and looked down at him with a smile.

" Venturi i can always best you and you know it."

She said and turned to walk to the kitchen when she felt a hand grab her leg and pull her down on the ground. She cried out and tried to get out of his grasp but he merely came on top of her laying down on her fully and had made his way between her legs. They both were panting hard and he looked down at her with those dark eyes of his. She looked up and him and wondered what he thought he was doing.

" You are going to pay for that princess."

He growled down at her and she gasped softly at hearing the oddly sexual tone her step brother was directing at her. She didnt lose face and merely grinned at him and shrugged.

" Maybe you will..maybe you wont."

She responded and felt her body responding to his and blushed at the abnormal thoughts that she was having for him. He then grinned down at her as she sqirmed underhim making his eyes turn dark.

" Why are you blushing Case are you falling for me?"

He teased her and she gasped again and looked away from him and laughed shortly at him.

" Yea maybe in your dreams!"

She said and he laughed leaning down and brushed his cheek on hers while letting his lips slighlty brush her earlobe making her moan softly and Derek instantly groaned as well changing the atmostere to something sensual and dark.

" Are you curious to know if i dream about you?"

He asked her letting his lips trace her ear and she tried to move her arms but he restrained her making her tremble and bit her lip. She didnt answer him and instead tried to focus on anything other than the pleasurable feeling that coursed through her.

" You know Case you should really shut your door fully because i have heard you as well as seen you at three am in the morning."

He whispered maing her freeze as she processed his words and blushed five shades of red as she remembered the rare nights where she masturbated in the early morning and always cracked her door before she went to bed but never thought that she was loud or that anyone could see or hear her.

" Oh my god!"

She cried out and he smirked leaning up and away from her slightly and laughed making her not want to meet his eyes.

" Dont be ashamed Case i do it too maybe one night you would like to join me?"

He said in a cocky tone and she pushed him off her fully making him fall sideways, she stood up shaking slightly.

" You are a pig Derek and i never want you to talk about anything sexual with me ever again now get out of the living room dammit!"

She yelled at him and his smirk didnt faulter as he walked away slowly and she felt his eyes on her as she turned the radio back on.

" Let me help you."

She heard Derek say from behind her and she jumped so lost in her trip to memory lane that she didnt hear him come into the kitchen. She turned towards him and backed up needing more space from him and went back into the fridge.

" Yea whatever."

She responded and he sighed

" Whatever you say princess."

He responded making her slam the fridge door after she got out the orange juice. Yet she didnt say anything back and instead rushed to finish putting the food away as well as pulled any items that would go bad throwing them out and tied out the trash. Derek came up behind her again and grabbed the trash from her he brushed agaisnt her making her shiver and she stepped away from him again and heard his low growl. She helped him bring there suitcases and everything else into the prince and they looked at eachother before getting into the car knowing that they both wanted to drive. Derek looked at her before handing her the keys silently and she was suprised by that action. They both got in and Casey pulled out of the campus along and started on the three day journey that was going to be hell for her. Derek turned on the radio loudly yet she didnt stop him and was grateful that they werent talking. It went like that for three hours and Casey glanced at him to find him sound asleep. He had stayed up half the night taking care of her afterall, she changed the music and felt her pocket for the one thing that might help her most in her time of need. She drove for three more hours and it was mid afternoon at that point as well as the princes fuel tank was almost empty and the next exit was two miles away! She groaned and drove faster singing along to a song softly. She didnt realize Derek was awake and watching her with interest.

" Your singing is actually pretty calming Case."

He stated and she looked over at him with wide eyes shocked that he was awake.

" Thats sweet and really corny so compliment not accepted Jerk!"

SHe said and he laughed and raised his hands up feighing defeat, she rolled her eyes before turning onto the exit glad that she could stretch out her legs. She pulled in the rickety gas station and Derek automatically got out and went into the station to pay while she made her way inside to go to the bathroom. She ignored Derek pushing him aside slightly as he was at the counter and smiled at the young black haired girl asking for the bathroom key. She saw the interaction and looked at the two of them before giving her the key. She felt Derek's eyes on her as she retreated to the bathroom. When she came out she saw Derek was still at the counter looking at the girl as she spoke to him with a grin and she watched the girl pass him a small peice of paper that was no doubt her phone number. Casey felt that sting hit her heart and she turned away and walked out of the gas station in a huff almost breaking the gas pump cord as she yanked it out of its holding socket. She heard Derek come behind her and restrained herself from hitting him with it.

" Hey i got it go sit in the car."

He said and she turned glaring at him as well as the peice of paper in his hand hating the fact that he didnt even try to hide it from her. He followed her eyes and his eyes widened,

" I got it Derek now just leave me alone dammit!"

She said in a weak yet hateful tone making him grab her arm and pushed her slightly onto the car before he showed her the paper and then ripped it up to shreds. She watched him for a moment surprised and relived but still angry and simply snorted softly as looked away from him. Yet he didnt move away from her and instead cupped her face forcing her to look at him as well as grabbed her hand that went to grab his arm and remove it from her but he restrained her.

" Casey i messed up but i want only you and i will prove it to you."

He growled and she laughed softly and shook her head before looking up at him.

" Theres nothing to prove Derek, i never want to go through this pain again and i will damn sure make sure of that."

She snapped at him and he shook his head looking angry as well and didnt let her move away.

" WHat about you and Alex? You kissed him in front of me for fuck's sake!"

He growled at her and she gasped glaring at him.

" I did it to pay you pay for making me watch that slut climb all over you all night and then finding you with her in bed no wonder i kissed him asshole!"

She snapped back feeling the anger surge through her. He stepped back from her as if her words burnt him. She watched him hands turn into fists as he looked away from her for a moment before meeting her angry pained eyes with his dark ones.

" I never wanted that bitch Casey, i was too fucking drunk and i know its no excuse for what i did but you need to believe that i love you and i will never take a drink again if thats what it takes."

He said and she heard his serious tone as well as looked into his determined and dark eyes, she felt herself reach out for him and he grabbed her outreached hand and pulled her into his muscular arms. She let a few tears slid out from her eyes as she hugged him back tightly and felt his hand come up and caress the back of her neck knowing it was her weak spot. She shivered yet knew that she couldnt let him get off that easy even if he said that he loved her. She pushed him away shaking her head and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He saw the tears wheling up in her eyes and knew that he had really fucked up, he couldnt stop himself from brushing them away with his thumb and felt an overwhelming feeling of such love for her as she leaned into his hand despite her current intense anger.

" I promise i will show you somehow just how much i am only yours Case...just dont give on me yet okay?"

He asked her and she looked up at him, seeing his pained expression and knew even though she shouldnt say she would wait for him, her heart would not allow it. She met his eyes and nodded slightly before backing away from him and got into the car. He was grinning slghtly as he put the gas nozzle back into its socket. Getting into the car and she glared at him seeing his grin and she was happy as well seeing his grin that made her look at him with soft eyes yet she was still so angry with him that she coudlnt help but to glare at him. He didnt notice as he had turned on his music and was rapping along with the song, She glared out the window instead before she pulled out her phone and read her literture book online grateful that she had an internet connection. She couldnt help but to glance up at Derek though every ten minutes and studied him. He was too handsome for his own good but when he was lost in thought like he was in that hour.

" Hey Case im hungry can you grab the bag of Cheeto's?"

He asked her and she rolled her eyes at him before halfway crawling in the back of The prince. She rummaged through the bags of food before she gasped suddenly in shock as she felt Derek's fingers find her heat inbetween her legs and she whimpered before shutting her legs tightly making him have to back off.

" I thought you were handing me the Cheeto's."

Derek said in that amused and sexual tone of his and they both knew in that moment. That what he had done was beyond wrong. She was already still so angry and hurt by him, he had to go and pull a stunt like that! She growled as she grabbed the stupid bag of chips and sat back in her seat properly. She ignored his grinning face as she opened the bag roughly and began throwing the cheetos at his face.

" DONT YOU EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU TWISTED INSENSITIVE JERK!"

She yelled at him making him winch at the pitch of her voice yet he still drove on and tried not to crash as he grabbed her chin firmly making her look at him. He looked between the road in front of him and her, saw the anger in her eyes.

" I am not insensitive Casey, i love you deeply and somewhere inside you, you know that too. I wouldnt risk everything with our family if i didnt, i know i fucked up but...asking me not to tease or touch you in anyway is like sentencing me to prison."

He said in a serious and deep tone and she pulled his hand away softly, shaking her head. Even though her first thought was to kiss him senseless. She merely huffed and looked away from him making him pinch her hip! Her eyes snapped to his as he knew he was challenging her in the worst kind of way with how she felt in that moment.

" Derek just shut up with all of your bullshit, just eat your damn chips!"

She snapped at him causing him to chuckle lightly, she looked over at him in shock before she heatedly glared over at him.

" I dont lie Case not unless im dating a girl i dont particualy like and merely am with her for sexual services..."

Derek suddenly stopped talking as he realized what he had just said, he looked over at her to find her bottom lip trembling as well as her body. He gasped out in shock as well as anger. He couldnt belive he had just said something like that to the love of his life who thought that she was the girl he was talking about. He instantly pulled the car over on the side of the empty highway. He saw it was getting dark and knew they needed to get a hotel or drive all night. Casey instantly got out of the car and he raced after her into a huge field. He finally caught her arm and pulled her to him only to feel a hard slap on his cheek. Derek looked down at the small framed girl with guilt in his eyes and he tried to reach out to her again but she slapped his hand down looking at him with fire in her eyes.

" No Derek! i'm that damn girl your talking about arent i? Well i'll have you know that you are a sick and twisted guy that never takes anything seriously!"

She screamed at him with all the pain and fury she held at him. He simply stared at her with a neutral face and let her finish.

" Your right, i didnt take things seriously or care much about anyone else except for myself...before you. Casey when i found out that you..you fucking loved me, everything changed for me. I wanted to become a better man for you and i thought so much about your well being that it made me feel like i was losing it, i was talking about four girls in paticutlar but i was not talking about the girl i love dammit!"

He ended roughly looking directly into her bule frightened eyes as his determined and passionate ones periced hers. She trembled knowing then that ethier he was a crazy madman or...that he...truly loved her. She didnt know what to belive and didnt know how to react. She no longer wanted to yell at him, her anger faded as she heard his passionate words. He gripped her arms and crushed her into his chest, she let him and let her trembling arms slowly wrap around his.

" Why?"

She asked him in a whisper and he opened his tightly closed eyes as he took her in his arms never wanting to let go of her. He wanted to relish every moment spent with her like this but he heard her words and couldnt understand what she was asking.

" Why..do you keep saying that?"

She whispered again and he felt her body shake, all he could do was hold her tighter to him as he yearned to understand her.

" Keep saying what Casey?"

He asked her softly and she pushed back from him lightly, as she did so he reached out his hand and wiped away her tears softly. Making her gasp out and try to back out of his arms but he wouldnt let her. Her eyes deepened in a dark bule color making her look like a mourning angel in the night.

" That you love me!"

She suddenly cried out pericing the slient night, he looked at her with wide eyes as he took in her truly heartbreaking question. His hands clenched into tight fists as he looked down at the ground trying to calm his own deep sadness as well as anger at himself. Before he walked over to her in wide strides, she looked up at him just as he reached her. Casey looked up at him with caution in her eyes. He looked down at her only thinking how much he loved her and how much he didnt want to lose her over one drunken mistake.

" Because its the god hontest truth Case, i do love you and i love you with such intensity that it makes me lose control."

He whispered into her ear and wrapped his arms around her once more. Her eyes half way closed as she was exhausted mentally as well as physically. Yet here he was wanting her back and practically yelling at her to give him a second chance. She didnt know if she was ready to be with him again...she was scared of how he could hurt her even worst next time by actually sleeping with another girl.

" I..i cant be with you again now or with anyone else but please..dont hurt me again."

She whispered knowing she wasnt making sense at all to him, yet she was trying to ask him to not hurt her even if they werent together for him to...She never got finish her thought. As Derek's lips firmly pressed to her cheek making her shiver as she let her eyes close to the feel of his lips.

" I will wait for you Casey.."

He whispered in her ear understanding her perfectly and she let out a small smile at his response. Just knowing that he was willing to wait for her gave her another reason to not give up on him.

" You have to promise me something too Case.."

He said and she grasped his shirt in her hands and tried to stop her trembling as she nodded slowly agaisnt him.

" Promise me..that you wont forget the love that i have for only you..."

He whispered tightening his grip on her and she opened her mouth taken a back by his words. She could only nod agaisnt him as she felt her tears release once again sliently.

" And also..could we go back to being the annoyed and fustrated step siblings that secretly love each other? Because seeing you like this...its heartbreaking."

He ended in a soft tone and kissed her head gently. Casey looked up at him then with a exhausted and small smile.

" Your an idiot."

She said and he laughed softly as he directed her back to the car.

" I want to drive."

She said and he nodded but glanced over at her again to see her exhausted form and knew they needed to find a hotel.

" Okay you can drive but the next exit you see that has a motel we need to pull over."

He said and she nodded before getting into the drivers seat, he pulled back the seat on his chair and leaned all the way back on it relaxing his tense muscles. Casey seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as she started the car and drove on for twenty minutes. He watched her and only thought of how strong she was. She had endured a fairly hard childhood like he had. Her father he thought was simply a workaholic and never came home enough so Nora divorced him...or so they all thought. One night Casey had come home trashed, There parents had went to a convention for his dads job. They left them with the kids as well as with Nora's Bmw that she told Derek that only Casey could drive with a dark look on her face. He shuddered remembering how evil Nora looked in that moment. He also remembered how he reacted to a never intoxicated Casey stumbling in through the front door as he was watching Tv.

" I..HATE..Men!"

Casey cried out in an angry yet slurred tone as her tone went high to low making her look overly intoxicated. Derek who was sitting in his usual arm chair jumped up and went to her with a worried yet angry expression, before he brought her over to the couch. She giggled as he did so looking happy as ever before her eyes focused on him and then narrowed in anger. He looked down at her as he stood in front of her sitting form and looked as if he was about to rip someones head off. Casey didnt notice as she reeled back her hand and slapped him hard across the face. Derek grunted as his face was turned sideways yet his body was unmoved. He turned his face slowly looking at her with a dark expression as he slammed his hands on the couch, on ethier side of her. She looked at him with little shock even as his face was inches from hers.

" What is that suppose to scare me?"

She asked him with a grin on her face as her eyes searched his, his eyes widened slightly at her words before he growled in anger and ripped himself back from her and stood up fully.

" Who the fuck made you drink?"

He snapped the question at her in anger and she looked up at him with questioning eyes before she smiled at him.

" Well um Max i suppose but dont you dare tell my mom or George or ill kill you!"

She slurred out and he saw that she was trying to get up but was failing terribly.

" Did you..?"

He started to ask the question that he wanted to ask her yet he couldnt get the damn words out. For some reason it terrifed him to know the answer, Casey looked up at him with confused eyes. He knew as he looked at her drunk form that he hated what he seen and that he knew Casey would never drink unless she was provoted and why did she come in going on about hating men? He had to know.

" Casey did you and Max have sex?"

Derek asked her in a very stern face as he grabbed both of her arms making her look at him. Casey eyes looked full of disgust as well as if she was in pain, and he prepared himself for her answer not knowing why he felt such dread in his stomach.

" No..no we didnt..but..he tried to get me too.."

She mumbled softly and Derek felt as if he had just snapped, he inspected her as well as he could without having her get undressed. He stopped his disturbing thoughts of seeing Casey naked and knew he needed to get laid and soon. He saw no brusies or cuts on her but still wasnt sure, he sighed letting go of one of her arms so he could possibly rub away his migrane.

" Casey did he hurt you?"

Derek asked her slowly and she suprised him by wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. He stuttered trying to find words to get her away from him and yet...he couldnt. Her warm body on his eased his stress and worries, he tried to ignore his need to wrap his arms around her. He was Derek Venturi and he would not feel these things for his annoying and now drunk step sister. She pulled on him wanting him to come down to her level and he felt his resistance fall away as he looked down into her cystal blue eyes and saw her flushed cheeks. He realized as well as admited to himself that he had always been hers as he let her pull him down onto his knees, in front of her sitting form on the couch.

" Derek stop worrying so much about me, you havent before so why start now?"

She mumbled to him and in her drunken haze, as she laid her head on his shoulder and he felt her light breath on his neck and it took all he had not to kiss her right there and then. He felt light headed with confusion as he tried to search himself to find some sort of answer as to why he felt so intense about her now in a very unstep brother like way. He had always been intense in every encounter with her as he tried to get a rise out of her yet he never thought about why he wanted to get a rise out of her of all girls? He knew in that moment that he had always been attracted to Casey and that he had merely pushed back his interest in her because she had become apart of his family.

" I dont know Casey maybe its because i dont like seeing any man go agaisnt you in anyway or fucking hurt you!"

He snapped at her fusterated at himself for feelings these to surreal emotions for her. She shook her head with shocked eyes that turned soft as her ocean eyes met his brown ones. He unconiously kneeled getting up slightly enough to slide himself on the couch next to her. She looked at him and he saw a bright smile on her beauitful face and it made him feel something akin to love and it terrifed him enough to glare at her not even understanding himself why he was acting so hostile. Yet he knew that he couldnt let her get any closer to him in her intoxicated state. If she was sober, she would of made sure never to put herself anyway near this close to him as she was now. He tensed up as he felt her arms wrap around his waist and her head rest under his chin. He gulped out in nervousness yet his heart knew even back then what he wanted as he let his arms wrap around her securely in his arms.

" This is a one time thing Princess.."

He spoke to her in a soft tone and he heard her giggle lightly as she nodded agaisnt him.

" Of course it is Der i dont want anyone to ever see me with you like this!"

She joked and he laughed at her in a deep tone and he let his guard come down with her for once in his life as he let his fingers play with the soft tips of her her long brown hair. She sighed in content as she actually seemed interested the soccer game that was on the television.

" Derek...how come you never act like this around me? your always act like an insentive jerk most of the time!"

She asked him in a sarcastic tone and he had to chuckle at her curiousity of him. He was about to respond with one his usual jackass responses. When she lifted her head up enough to look into his eyes. As sure as he got a clear view of her angelic face, he lost his smartass words and could only stumble for words as he couldnt tear his eyes away from hers.

" Derek you look like your going to have a heart attack whats wrong?"

She asked him sounding partly as if she was sobering up and looked more energetic. He grunted at her not knowing how to answer her and could only turn his eyes from hers.

" Derek im like really drunk right now and..i think you are the most insenitive and careless asshole i have ever met...but...but you also surprise me every day by doing the smallest thing that you dont see is actually such a hontest and good intention or deed...but i do and i see how great of a guy you are.."

She whispered to him and he tried to process her words as his eyes met hers and she saw his mouth slightly open in shock. As she looked at him with half open eyes yet her eyes left his and were looking at his lips with dark eyes. He gulped once again feeling his own lust rise up as he looked at his sexy stepsister that was a dangerous temptress when she was drunk he remembered thinking to himself. As he subconiously leaned in closer to her and there breaths mixed together. Casey trembled as her hands slide up his neck with a light touch and all he could do was shut his eyes to her soft contact, tried to control his breathing.

" Casey.."

He whispered with such a deep and intense tone that he barely recoginzed it as his own. He opened his eyes halfway and looked at her with a tender passion and couldnt believe that this beauitful vixen had finally noticed him in a way that he didnt realize that he yearned for. All the time he had teased her and pulled pretty messed up pranks on her, he never stopped to think that maybe the reason he did all those things was to simply find a way to be around her and his favorite past time was getting her all riled up. He had dreams about her getting mad at him and then passionately make love to him, he never told anyone that and he would try to block the visions of her naked and looking at him with those bule eyes of hers. He knew for sure in that moment for sure that the reason he loved her yelling at him was because it added to his midnight fantises that always seemed to end with her in them.

"Derek help me forget about him..just for right now.

She whispered to him weakly and he looked at her with a unmasked shock, he knew instantly what she meant,then noticed how scared she was as her wavering eyes stared back into his. He lost his self restraint then as he caught her chin in his hand. She trembled agaisnt him and he looked at her with such a hard and serious expression as he thought of what the repercussions would be if he kissed her now. While she was plastered and not thinking correctly? because if she was, she would not be asking this of him.

" Casey your drunk and i dont-"

He started to explain to her but she cut his words off as her lips pressed agaisnt his, he felt his blood begin to boil as he let his need for her overwhelm his logical mind. Which told him to get away from her now, yet her soft lips on his as well as her lavender perfume took over his rational senses. He let his hands roughly grab her around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her back with all the passion he held for her. The kiss was tender and yet forceful and took his breath away. He remebered how she clung to him as she kissed his face and he let his hands roam her back from undr her shirt loving the feel of her smooth, heated skin on his. They seperated after a few minutes and Casey looked at him with a bright smile on her face. All he could do was smile back at her with a genuine happiness of his own.

" Derek there two hotels comming up on this exit, should i go to the Hilton or the Lodge?"

Casey asked him in a tired tone, snapping him out of his memory of them all those years ago. He looked at her and told her to go to the Lodge hotel and then noticed how beauitful she really was and how far she had come from being the old stubborn headed girl she used to be. Never taking risks or going agaisnt her superiors even if she was in the right, she would never give in to any feelings for him...until now. He made her proud and he was comforted to know and see just how strong of a woman she truly was. They got to the hotel and Derek took out the bags while Casey went in and got there room. She came out looking pissed off and he lifted one eyebrow at her in confusion. She looked at him and shook her head looking annoyed. He left it alone as they entered there room and he was shocked to find only one bed and looked back at her.

" The pervert said that all the rooms with twin beds were taken, that there were only single beds left."

She mumbled as she pushed past him and he followed her silently thinking over why she had just referred to the clerk as a pervert? He set down the bag and watched as she turned on the tv and laid down on the bed.

" Im taking a shower space case."

He said to her as he took off his shirt and she made a small noise of approval as she took off her skirt and he looked at her with a heated expression as he saw her black lace underwear along with her supple ass. There eyes met for a second and he saw the heat in her eyes just as she saw the heat in his. The moment passed quickly as she turned away from him. He sighed in dismay at that action and let himself go into the bathroom and got under the hot water letting his fusteration melt away from his body. He tried to get the memory of them back on there's parents couch. Yet he couldnt forget how she looked at him with such love in her eyes and he knew then that he would get her back because of how much they did love one another. Yet she never knew about their first very passionate kiss on the couch, he thought back to after they kissed all those years ago.

" Casey i shouldnt of done that..."

He whispered out huskily to her and she looked at him and he felt her tremble agaisnt him as her eyes searched his.

" Yes you should have Derek.., i have wanted you to do that for..a very long time.."

She whispered and his eyes widened so much that she giggled at him, before pressing her lips to his again chastely before standing up and almost fell to the floor as she did so. He awoke from his pleasurable and surreal daze as he saw her struggling to make it out of the living room. He chuckled at her clumsy actions before comming behind her and lifting her into his arms. She was never that heavy but he was surprised at how easily he could hold her. Casey curled up in his arms as if it was the usual routine for him to have her in his arms. He could only kiss her forehead as he brought her up to her bedroom and laid her down on it. She instantly fell asleep and he found himself lingering in her bed with her in his arms. He thought about how much the damn girl infuriated him and now she went and pulled this stunt. She went and pulled off something that he never thought he would ever let her pull...and yet now he was left with unfullfilled desires as well as a longing to kept her to himself and sort out his crazy feelings. He left her room that night around early morning and the next day when he woke up in the late afternoon. Casey was already dressed and downstairs in the kitchen flipping through a magizine. She glanced up at him before she looked at him fully in only his black boxers. He watched as her eyes flickered from his chest and back to his eyes.

" Derek how..how was your night?"

She asked him nervously and he narrowed his eyes slightly at her trying to figure out if the kiss they shared last night was making her so jumpy.

" Fine and yours?"

He asked her in a sarcastic tone and she looked at him a nervous shock in her eyes before she looked down at her hands looking uncertain about her next move.

" Confusing to say the least..i..i kind of dont have any memory of it so..yea."

She muttered looking utterly mortified, she wouldnt meet his eyes, he was shocked himself and actually felt upset that she didnt remember there kiss.

" I know i heard you stumbling and ranting on to no one downstairs."

He said as he pulled out a box of cereal, she gaped at him in shock before she stood up and crossed the kitchen. Grabbing his bare shoulder and turning him around roughly, he looked into her bule fiery eyes and couldnt help but to grin at her.

" You heard me drunk and helpless downstairs and you didnt even come down to help me?"

She hissed at him in her usual pissed off way, her face was cute and he glanced at her lips finding himself lost to his own desires as he stared at her lips. She blushed lightly as she seen where his eyes were directed. Derek saw her reaction and instantly directed his eyes back to her eyes seeing the nervousness in them. He had a decsion to make then and he knew he could either tell her the truth about last night or cover it up and forget it ever happened. He chose the latter of the two and pushed her slightly away from him as he felt like she was taking the breath from him.

" Damn Casey what did you want me to do? i tried to get you upstairs and you slapped me!"

He replied back smoothly and she blushed a even redder shade on her fare white cheeks. He watched her with weary and cautious eyes seeing her back away from him as she nodded in understanding.

" Oh..well i dont know why i would do that but im sure you deserved it!"

She growled at him and he heard her weak and unsure tone disspear into a strong and confident one. He smirked at her loving seeing her confidence and her spitfire personaility. Afterwards things between them went somewhat back to normal but not for Derek. Instead of avoiding her and acting nervous around her, he only antagonized her more and thats when he became looking into her half open bedroom door when he passed it to go to the bathroom. He remembered the first time he had saw her goreous and naked form spread out on her bed. The small whimpers and moans she made as she touched herself literally set his body on fire. It took almost everything for him in that time to never walk in the room and make his presence known or take her by force. Derek forced himself to calm down but muttered

" Fuck it."

Before taking ahold of his junk and began jacking off, only thinking of Casey in various positions.

" Fuck CASEY!"

He growled out non too quietly but he didnt care, he wanted her to see how he only wanted her. He got out of the shower five minutes afterwards, was pissed off to find Casey just sitting on the edge of the bed in her black lace bra and panties. Was she trying to to get back at him? He assumed as much as she turned and looked at him before turning away all nonchalant like. He snorted softly before he let his towel fall to the floor and passed her letting his hard on show fully. He heard her small gasp but she said nothing understanding what he was trying to do. He made sure to lay on top of the covers and she glanced back at him with a angry expression. He chuckled as she blushed when she glanced down at his manhood.

" Your so crude Derek Venturi."

She snapped at him and he shrugged before putting his arms behind his head and chuckled at her while looking at her beautiful form.

" Case i wouldnt talk with what your lack of clothes, your obviously trying to tease me and im the king of challenges as you know so i had to top you."

He calmly said making her bristle up at his response, she turned rather quickly meeting his eyes with her fiery ones.

" Unlike you i am not a hore that wants to have sex every minute! Its not my fault that im hot and its not like im naked unlike you!"

She argued back, he got a mischevious gleam in his eyes as he leaned forward on the bed.

" Your right i am a man hore i suppse but only for a know it all clutz.."

He whispered and was sastisfied when she blushed and stuttered to reply to him before she merely stayed silent and looked down at her hands. He smiled before grabbing her tightly and pulling her into his arms. She yelped and struggled to get away instantly as he was sure she could feel his member under her ass at this point.

" DER-REK!"

She cried out his name in pure anger and he knew that he was pushing things as she was still very pissed at him. Yet he wanted there usual banter and playfulness to stay between them no matter what.

" CAS-EY!"

He mimicked her as his hands found her sides and tickled her, loving hearing the sound of her laugh as she struggled even harder against him.

" PLEASSSEE STOP!"

She giggled out and he did but made sure not to let her go as his chest was pressed agaisnt her warm back.

" Im sorry Case...i know that your still mad at me and i dont want to have sex with you or...try to even get you back, i just want to sleep with you so shut up and go to sleep."

He whispered into her ear and was surprised when she turned in his arms and buried her face in his neck curling her arms inbetween them and lightly caressed his chest.

" Just this once.."

She whispered before nuzzling her face into his shoulder and he heard her soft breathing and knew she had fallen asleep instantly. He brought his head down on hers gently and whispered all the reasons he loved her into her ear before falling asleep himself feeling whole for the fifth time

Casey woke up feeling Dereks arms around her and let her eyes close for a few more minutes knowing it was still early, she heard his soft breathing and knew that she had to stop lying to herself. She knew that he was so much more of a amazing guy then she ever imagined and she longed to let him know how much she thought of him.

" Casey your hair's tickling my face."

He grumbled out sounding hoarse as ever and she had to laugh at his sleepy voice before she tried to get up only to get pulled roughly back into his arms. " Where do ya think your going?" He mumbled out to her in a sleepy voice making her snort down at him softly in anger. " Its none of your bussiness future adulter, im going downstairs to get breakfast and if i happen to meet a hot guy there then i will be getting his phone number thank you very much!" She said out to him in a angry tone yet she wanted to see him react to her words. She wanted him to prove to her how much he loved her and somehow make her belive it fully. Derek's exhausted eyes snapped wide open with alertness shining through out them as she saw the anger darken his brown eyes. " Never going to happen while im around Case." He threatened her, making her own anger spike at his certainity that she would not flirt with another guy while he was around. " Like you could stop me!" She challenged him and smirked as he seemed riled up as he sat up quickly and looked at her with a frown on his face and looked like he was going to snap something back at her but instead clenched his jaw before sliently walking over to her. She saw his somewhat angry expression yet couldnt read his face so not knowing what else to do, she merely glared at him. They stared at each other with heated, unwavering eyes before finally Derek grinned making her smile, not being able to hold herself back her frown broke in a smile as well. She laughed calling him an jealous idiot as she pushed him away from her. He pretended to have a hurt look on his face and she blushed as she looked down and realized he was still naked. He rose an eyebrow up at her with that smirk still plastered on his face before he watched her race into the shower. He got dressed and kept glancing at the door and knew he need to relax when it came to her. His jealousy was only growing more and more over her and he found himself not looking at other females and only her. He knew what he was getting himself into and any other rational dude that espesically was her step brother would high tail it away from the beauitful girl...but he couldnt even knowing that there love would sometimes have to be hidden as society didnt accept it. Thankfully he wasnt her blood or that would just make things impossible for them as well as would make him think he had lost his mind. No she was not anything to be ashamed of..she was perfect and he believed that she was made for him as no one else had ever made his heart race as she was able to do for five consecutive years.

" Derek can you hand me my towel?"

Casey called out from the bathroom unexpectedly, he froze as he was about to pull his black shirt over his head. He came out of his shock and growled at himself for being Nervous as he had made the girl cry out his name many times in pleasure as well as had seen her magnifect body yet he still felt nervous as he grabbed a folded white towel off of the rack and knocked on the bathroom door. She opened it and he was grateful that all she let him see was steam and her petite hand come out from behind the door. He handed her the towel and froze as his eyes landed on the bathroom mirror that showed a very naked Casey with wet hair casading down her full breats, she was blushing as she took the towel and shut the door on him. He shifted uncomfortably as he had become hard at seeing her naked, wet form and did as many push ups as he could to fight the urge to rape her. She made it almost impossible as she came out of the bathroom with her hair put up in a high ponytail as well as had on nothing but a small white towel that showed her long legs.

" What are you doing?"

She asked him in a strange sounding voice and he huffed at her as he pushed his body to move faster as he finished his fifth set of push ups. He stopped as her towel dropped to the floor and he looked up to see a naked Casey grab her underwear from out of there travel bag and he growled as he stood up and grabbed her waist pressing her back onto his chest. He heard her small gasp but couldnt control himself as his hand wandered up and grabbed one of her breasts with his right hand. She moaned to his satisfaction and dismay as he found his lips on her neck as he pinched her hard nipple which caused her to whimper out as her hands found his pants and clutched them in her small hands making his arousal more excited as he yearned to kiss her lips.

" Put some clothes on."

He growled out into her ear before taking the skin in his mouth and let his teeth trace her earlobe. She began trembling agaisnt him and he knew if he wanted to he could have her right here. Yet what would happen after the sex? She would probably be more angry with him than she already was.

" Der-ek!"

She whined at him before she grabbed his hand and pulled it down to her womanhood, he stopped breathing for a second as she pushed his fingers into her moist heat and all he could feel was his will breaking as well as was aware that his body was shaking.

" Casey.."

He growled out as his fingers found her jewel and loved the way she grabbed wildly at his pants as she leaned fully on him and let him pleasure her. He saw her turn her head to look up at him with brillant bule eyes that he could only look down at with love as he turned to her lips and smashed them onto hers. She turned herself letting her leg raise up and he watched her with heated eyes as she bent her leg up and over his hand that was touching her and he couldnt help himself as she was in such a perfect position to insert his finger into her causing her shappire bule eyes to widen as she fully turned and looked at him with wide eyes as she gripped him and cried out his name in pleasure. He grunted as he fucked her rather brutally with his fingers losing himself in her before he heard her last loud cry as her body shook violently in her climax and he kissed her with need as she came. She leaned agaisnt him afterwards and he felt her small body breathing frantically as she panted softly against his chest. He pulled her onto the bed and sighed as he rubbed his face in a lost daze as his need for her still lingered and his love for grew. She could of pushed him away or even punched him as she normally did back before anything ever became complicated between them...but she didnt and instead gave in to him as he knew that she loved him deeply. Her hand that laid on his chest roamed down into his shorts and under his underwear.

" Casey.."

He exhaled out her name and she pulled his chin towards her, she looked at him with a serious expression on her face as her hand lightly traced his manhood making him twitch agaisnt her soft hand.

" Derek i want you to know that i am not going to lie to myself anymore but i also need you to understand that this dosent change how i feel about you."

She said to him and he looked at her with serious eyes before he reached up and cupped the side of her face, making her look at him with unsure eyes.

" Whatever Case you love me and i know you do."

He said to her in a stern tone before pressing his lips forcefully onto hers and smirked as she bit his bottom lip in anger. The sharp pain made his growl as well as she still pleasantly rubbed him with force that made his toes curl up in pleasure.

" I do not."

Casey bit back as she kissed down his neck making his breathing erratic as pulled down his shorts and quickly took him into her mouth making him gasp out as his hands mixed into her long brown hair. It felt amazing what she was doing to him and he kept picturing himself yanking her up onto the bed and taking her in many various positions. The thoughts along with looking down at her beauitful eyes looking up at him while doing such a action made him climax in three minutes and Casey coughed as he spilled into her mouth and he knew by her surprised eyes that she didnt expect it. He tried to catch her arm as she stood up and went back into the bathroom without a word to him. I dont like it he thought to himself as he stood up and walked into the bathroom to see her sitting on the toliet but the lid was down, she had tears rolling down her cheeks and it angered him as he felt as if he had caused them which he was confident that he did. She looked up at him as she heard the door open and stood up shielding her face from him. Yet he grabbed her small form and pulled her to him before wrapping his arms tightly around her.

" Im fine Derek, i just...am nervous about exams thats all."

She lied to him and he tightened his grip on her as he laid his chin on her back shoulder not knowing what to say.

" Casey you dont have to lie this...isnt easy or uncomplicated ya know? I know your mad at me and think im going to hurt you again and im terrifed that your going to leave me for another dude which normally with any other girl i wouldnt care less but with you...its impossible for me to look away.."

He said in a angry tone making her eyes snape up at his face in shock as her eyes softened and teared up more and he paniced not knowing what to do.

" Casey just tell me what you want or what will make you happy and i'll do it okay so stop crying!"

He yelled at her in a worried and paniced fashion as he pulled tissue paper off of the roll and handed her a huge amount making her look inbetween them and couldnt help but giggle at how cute he was when he was clueless. She wiped her tears and shook her head before pulling him out of the room by his hand and saw his blank face as he followed her wordlessly and looking at her bare ass. She smiled softly as she grabbed her clothes and began getting dressed.

" Im sorry about that..but i didnt expect to react to you...like that, i thought that i was over giving myself but..anyway lets get downstairs before all the breakfast food is gone!"

She said in a cheery voice confusing him and he knew that he would never understand woman. He let it go and they ate breakfast mostly in a comfortable silence before they checked out of the hotel and took off down the highway knowing that in a few hours they would see there family. Casey read most of the way while Derek ate the snack food they had in the car while blasting music to Casey's dismay yet she didnt fight with him and when he tried to annoy her she merely shot him a deadly glare and he shut up. It was amazing that everything seemed as it was in the past to Casey even after just being so intimate with him two hours before. She smiled softly as she knew that he was an oaf but an oaf that she adored. When they pulled in front of there home they both seemed hesitant to get out and Derek turned to look over at her.

" Are you gunna be okay?"

He asked her and she looked over at him with unsure eyes but nodded yet her mind twirled on thoughts about there parents and what they both would feel after being in there old house with there old friends and there old lifes that were seperate from one anothers. She sighed and didnt see Derek reaching out to grab her hand as she got out of the car. He followed her action and got the bags out from the back of the car before they both moved up onto the porch and Casey was going to knock when Derek pushed her hand again with a grin as he opened the unlocked door and she gasped as she knew she had to lecture her mother about what an unsafe world they lived in and to keep the doors locked. She was greeted by the familar warmth of the house as well as Edward and Lizzie sitting on the couch watching Tv while Marti sat at the kitchen table doing what looked like homework. Her bright face lit up as she seen them and ran ainto Derek's arms with full force. Derek laughed at her while Casey was wrapped in her sisters arms.

" I MISSED YOU SO MUCH CASEY!"

" Derek dont leave anymore!"

Both Lizzie and Marti cried out at the same time making Casey look over at Derek who looked back over at her with blank eyes. She smiled as she seen Edward acting composed and uneffected of them comming back home for the first time in months and she rolled her eyes at him.

" Hey Ed come over here!"

Casey called over to him in a teasing tone and Derek rolled his eyes over at his brother and picked Marti up into his eyes before he went over to Ed and scruffed up his hair.

" Your still a brat!"

Derek said over to him and looked up as he heard the kitchen door open up and Nora came out of it with there baby brother in her arms. Casey ran past him to hug her and kiss the baby and he looked at her with loving eyes as she truly was all about her family and the baby in his step mothers arms had both of there familys blood in him making him the first true Mcdonald/ Venturi and connecting them all for life. That little guy made Derek feel uneasy as he was a symbol that they all were now a true family that was tied by blood and one that possibly couldnt accept Casey and his love. His father came downstairs with a wide grin before pulling them both into his arms, He glanced at Casey to see her looking so happy as she spoke with Nora and found himself looking at her sundress wanting to rip it out of the girl.

" Tell me all about Collage Case!"

Lizzie asked her after they all settled at the dinner table after Casey unpacked her clothes and Derek played Edward in some racing game. Casey smiled over at her sister before taking a bite of her spagetti looking thoughtful of her sister's question.

" Mm well its academically diffcult but other than that...the pepole and the gets togethers along with the surrounding plaza's and night life it's awsome."

" Oh yea like you have been out all night!"

Derek mocked her and she threw a glare over in his direction, there parents rolled there eyes at there old antics.

" So have you met any cute boys?"

Lizzie asked her and Nora shook her head at her daughter with a smile while Edward rolled his eyes at the girl. Casey glanced over at Derek shoving food into his mouth and being oblivious as always.

" Ya Lizzie there are sooo many handsome guys that you will be fainting and stumbling all over yourself!"

Casey grinned over at her little sister who looked excited by her words as she giggled, her smile only widened as she saw Derek's now alert and dark glaze on her but ignored him as she looked back at her sister and winked.

" Casey have you met a nice boy yet?"

Her mother asked and Caseys hand instantly clenched her hand around her fork before smiling fakely over at her mother.

" I thought i met...my match but he turned out to be nothing but a cheater so i have moved on!"

Casey bit out while smiling which frightened her mother at the intensity in her daughters bule eyes. Derek slammed his utensils onto his plate making everyone look at him in a curious shock but Derek ignored them as he looked Casey straight into her eyes.

" He is NOT a cheater, he made a mistake as evey human being does but you know he damn well loves you so stop acting like he's a scumbag!"

Derek cried out defending himself in third person and Casey huffed at him before sliently turning back to her food while Derek's dad looked confused and annoyed by his Son's out burst but didnt say more about it. After Dinner Casey went to run out the door to go surprise Emily when Derek followed her out of the house and grabbed her arm. She looked at him with curious and cautious eyes making Derek look at her with a bored expression on his face.

" Sam called me and Emily is with him and Max over at the bowling spot."

Derek said and she felt his thumb brush over her knuckles and turned away from him so he could not see her pained expression. She loved him and every touch from him was like needles going through her as it killed her not to kiss or touch him as well. He looked guily as he pulled away from her and she knew that he still felt ashamed to try and touch her. She followed him into The prince and relaxed in the passenger seat feeling nervous about seeing her friends again and wondered why? Its not that she changed right? Mm maybe i have though...because of him..she thought to herself as she looked over at Derek who looked thoughtful as he drove.

" So...your not talking to me why?"

Casey pestered him and he looked seriously over at her and she saw that his shoulders and body looked tense.

" Do you really think that im the wrong guy? i mean for you to say it like that and in front of our family, it took everything in me not to give a fuck and lose it on you...i..dont love girls Casey. With Sally..i felt something akin to it but its you that i grew a stong love for and even if other girls are sexy..you are the only one i want to touch and kiss...i was so wasted that night..and i left you on your own because i thought that it was what we had decided. To act like we normally do and dammit Casey i thought the girl was you!"

Derek ended sharply and she looked at his out burst in shock as she barely registered them pulling into the bowling alley parking lot which was packed with cars, yet Derek found a spot on the side of the establishment. She saw he was tense still as he pulled the driving gear to (P) and she found herself trembling as she ran his words over in her head. She wanted to belive him and apart of her strongly did as he as he had never looked so serious and angry as he did unless he was telling the truth. Derek ussally lied with a straight face and with no hesitant words. He was a Pro at decieving pepole and thats what made her still feel unsure yet...she loved him and that she was so positive about that fact and that thought alone made her reach over and caress his cheek. He exhaled shakily at her touch as he closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. She smiled at his reaction and grabbed his chin lightly as he opened his dark eyes which periced hers.

" Der-ek i..i just need time to fully belive and accept that truth because..because i have never felt for a man how i feel for you and..and its frightening to be completely hontest!"

She cried out at the end and felt embarresed as he watched her every erratic move and heard every painful word. He..knew now that she was his and always had been..yet..yet would he take advantage of that fact or would he love her with a hontest and true love that she knew laid within him.

" I know but...i finally had you, and without realizing...i had it all Case, you made me excited to wake up in the morning and you never bore me which no girl can ever accomplish."

He laughed and she giggled at his arrogance but she belived him and it touched her so much that he was telling her everything she wanted to hear but..was it the truth? She pondered to herself but stopped thinking as he caressed the side of her face. Before suprising her as he got out of the car and walked over to the door, opened it and reached out his hand towards her. She looked at him with a smile as he grasped his hand and stepped out of the car.

" You are everything to me...so just dont forget that."

He said in a low tone as if it was usual for him to say such things which in this case it was as Derek Venturi never bowed down to anyone.

" You know that you are my Remedy as well Derek so dont mess it up!"

She said to him with a playful glare as she pulled him into the middle of the parking loe and gave him a gentle look as she deattached her hand from his. He found that he hated that he had to let her go and watched as she made her expression casual and unsupisious. He clenched his fists as he walked pat her to grab the door and hold it open for her. She walked past him and stopped glaring at him fakely and he loved how he could read her so well.

" Der-ek you never hold doors open for me, you usually slam it in my face!"

Casey whispered out at him as she walked into the crowed bowling alley that had swarms of familes along with groups of friends swarming everywhere.

" You know i slammed those doors on your face because i couldnt get my mind off of teasing you as i was and am in love with you!"

He whispered back in a ferice whisper as he stepped next to her and she glanced at him and tried to hide her blush as she knew it was apparent as she reminised on all the times that he did little things to her that made her so mad. Yet now she knew that he did them all with the best as well as worst intention..it was because of his growing and unsure love for her. She rememebered the gentle expressions that he directed towards her and she always felt uncertain about. She would hope that it meant something close to kindess and friendship..yet now she knew his looks meaned so much more.

" CASSEY!"

She heard Emily's high pitched tone overwhelm the loudly packed room before turning to see her now much skinnier friend in a white shorts and a pretty yellow top come running at her. Casey looked over at Derek as Sam came behind Emily from seemingly out of nowhere and did his special handshake with Derek. She noticed her friend looking nervous as always whenever Derek was around and found herself becomming angry at the way Emily was undressing him with her eyes.

" So tell me all about your collage and dont leave out any details!"

Casey cried out and was satisfied when Emily turned her attention away from Derek before leading her over to there bowling lane. Emily told her all about her new life and how this guy was very interested in her but that she wasnt sure about him. As Emily said that she glanced over at Derek and she saw the intense pain on her friends face. She clenched her fists up not knowing how else to deter her from Derek but she saw it wouldnt make a differance as the girl was in love with him...just as she was. Derek glanced up from reading the score board on the computer monitor. He met her eyes first and gave her a smile that Emily thought was directed at her and she giggled as she smiled back. Derek as a gentleman nodded at her with a grin before looking back over at Sam.

" So Casey damn its been awhile, how are you girl?"

Sam said suddenly as he left Derek and sat down next to her, she smiled at him and nodded before looking over at Emily who had walked over to Derek with a nervous smile. I have been doing good Sammy i am getting my life together and school is a breeze so far."

She responded while glancing over to see Emily put her hand on Derek's chest as she pretended to fix her shoe. It was a classic move to do that to a guy you wanted yet she never thought Emily was ever bold enough to tease Derek like that. Derek lightly touch her waist with a happy go lucky grin before saying something to her and she found her jealousy strike her like a viper.

" Thats great Case im doing good too, i want to get that docorate degree but it hasnt been a breeze for me at all!"

He joked while putting his hand on the back of her seat as the chairs were so small and right on top of one another it seemed like. She glared over at Derek as he grinned sheepishly at Emily as she leaned over him as he was sitting in front of the monitor seeminly trying to look at them but putting her cleavage close to his face.

" Anyway we already got you balls and shoes, i remembered your shoe size so (cough) i got em for you."

He said in a flirty tone making her look over at him and decided then that she was going to play hardball and make Derek realize that she was a prize to men and if he didnt respect her and be faithful to her than someone else would.

" Sam..i have only bowled twice and remember last time how you showed me how to aim the ball? Could you show me now?"

She asked him in a cute and flirty tone as she let her hand brush agaisnt him and smiled as he blushed lightly before standing up. She stood and walked past Derek and Emily picking up the bule ball that fit her fingers the best. Sam came next to her and followed her out onto the front of the lane, she smiled at him as she grabbed his hands and put them on her waist making Sam blush harder but still took her hand as she pressed her back onto his chest.

" Okay so the goal is to aim for the middle pin in the center, now bring your arm back like this..and then use some force when brining the ball forward."

He whispered into her ear and she released the ball and gasped as it hit the dead center and all the pins fell down loudly.

" YOU DID IT CASE!"

" I KNOW AND THANKS TO YOU!"

Casey cheered and grinned and she turned and pulled Sam into a hug, looked past his shoulder to find Derek with his chair turned and glaring over at them while ignoring Emily who was chatting away with oblivious eyes at him. They walked back over to them and Derek grabbed her hand before pulling her to him playfully. She gasped as he lifted her up into his arms before resting her down after a minute. She pushed him away and glared at him with deadly eyes as Emily and Sam laughed at them.

" What space case? i was congradulating you!"

He called over to him with sarcasim dripping from his tone and she saw the anger that was clear in his eyes as he smiled so clamly over at her. Sam pulled her under his arm while glaring playfully over at Derek.

" Hey man dont be like that to your friggan sister, your an animal man!"

Sam joked out and Derek grinned at him but she noticed his hands clenching up as he glared at his face and looked merely playful when he was truly angry.

" He is an animal Sammy but dont worry i know how to handle him! Derek come with me to get food!"

She demanded and he glared at her looking about to protest but nodded before walking ahead of her. She rolled her eyes and followed him and wasnt surprised when he led her into the empty game room that seemed as if it was not in use to her surprise.

" Derek you need to calm down! i know you and you look pissed at Sam who need i remind you is your best friend!"

She hissed at him and he snorted as he slammed his hands on a broken game that was turned off and she was surprised at his anger.

" Casey even if your actions were innocent which i dont think they were after you seen Emily all over me, even so...i cant watch you with flirt and touch anyone else! I have watched you with other guys for too long dammit!"

He growled out as he turned to look at her and she shook her head in anger at him then as she stepped up to him with hard eyes.

" Derek you screwed up and i said i need time and if that means me dating other guys or even Sam then you just need to deal with it!"

She hissed at him not realizing what she was saying as she had no intention of dating any other man but he pissed her off. She couldnt think anymore and found his proximity taxing as his scent intoxicated her as well as his structed handsome face which made her long to kiss him. He towered over her in that moment and her back pressed against the wall as he pressed his body on hers.

" No other man deserves you Casey...no other man can love you like i can!"

He growled out in anger as well as desperation that was clear in his voice and she found herself grasping his shirt as she looked at him with pained eyes.

" Derek...i am leading Sam on..because of the way i saw you acting with Emily...i got jealous dammit but you need to stop thinking that your getting me back because your not."

She whimpered out before biting her bottom lip nervously as his lips lightly traced up her neck and she trembled as his lips lightly caressed hers.

" You wont stop fighting me will you Case?..I know that you are the most beauitful girl that i have laid eyes on and i know how many of those bastard guys want you to do god knows what to you and i..i will not give in-"

Casey stopped him by colliding her lips onto his and she found herself get pushed back roughly onto the wall. He kissed her with passion and force as if he was trying to consume her in the sweetest of ways.

" MOM ITS THIS WAY!"

They heard a little boy enter the room and Derek pulled away from her as he looked down at the shocked and confused boy as he looked up at them tangled up in one another.

" Ew were you guys kissing?"

The boy asked in a cute tone and Derek opened his mouth to respond to him only for her to cover it before she smiled over at the boy.

" No honey we were just westling."

She told the boy who wasnt paying attention by then as he was staring at a fighting game, his mother came in behind him. A long blonde haired wore down looking woman that was dragging another boy that looked to be the other child's brother. Casey pulled him out of the room and disconnected her hand from his before walking to the food area. She doubted that Derek would follow her yet she was very wrong. She stood in line and felt his presence behind her that almost seemed to scream at her to notice him.

" What was that about if you dont love me?"

He whispered into her ear and she trembled as she felt his warm breath caress her neck and stepped an inch away from him needing the space.

" Call it a lapse in judgement."

She snapped and he chuckled darkly as he shook his head and glazed at her with overprotective eyes that thrilled and frightened her with how much intensity laid in them.

" Bullshit!"

He bit out at her making her roll her eyes at him before she ignored his leering looks as she proceeded to talk to the woman at the counter. She ordered a large fry and hoped that there friends didnt come looking for them. They found that they were too engrossed in beating one another in there bowling match. Derek grabbed a fry from the try she was holding and she glared at him as he shoved it into his mouth and looked at her with playful eyes.

" Yo you guys didnt even wait for us!?"

Derek cried out at them as he grabbed his ball and ignored his protesting friend who calimed it was his turn. Casey and Emily watched them bicker back and froth for awhile before playing there own game yet the whole time Emily and Sam kept making passes to them and she found herself becomming to jealous over Emily. When Sam brought a round of beers with his fake Id, she even drank to her friends surprise while Derek mainly just seemed concerned when she became stumbling yet Sam was at her side instantly and she saw Derek's hateful glares towards him. Emily started drinking as well to Casey's shock as the girl swore off liquor a few months ago after going to Jason Orin's party and getting sick along with being in agony all night long. Yet she downed three beers almost matching her five. Derek leaned in close to her making Casey turn and almost bump foreheads with him as she went to tell Emily to slow down. She blushed and Derek rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before glaring over at Sam who had decided at that moment to put his arm again around the back of her chair as well and twirl a peice of her long brown hair in his finger tips and Derek growled as he leaned into Caseys ear.

" If he dosent stop, i am going to blow our cover Case, make him stop touching you before i punch my oblivious best friend."

He said into her ear before turning and catching Emily as she stumbled back into her chair after failing to get up properly. She looked at the back of his head in shock before turning over to Sam and smiled at him sweetly.

" Sam im not feeling too well can you-"

" Bring you home sure!"

Sam interrupted her, misunderstanding her and she shook her head slowly before Derek quickly turned and looked at his friend with a open mouth but she saw he was unsure as to what to say to him.

" Okay great, Derek i'll take Case home and you take Emily, hit me up tommorow bro!"

He called out as he pulled Casey up and she looked at him with blank eyes as he took off his bowling shoes and she did the same. Glancing up at Derek to find him trying to stop a giggling Emily from falling over. He nodded looking annoyed before shooting her a ferice and intense look that she almost could read. Basically it was a look that told her that she belonged to him and if anyone interfeared...it would end badly.

" I'll see you at home Der."

She said to him and he glared at her as he pushed Emily to sit down and she did before grabbing the napkin on the table and looked at it as if it was a complex puzzle.

" Yea Case...Sam are you sure you can drive messed up man?"

He grunted over at his friend as he saw he was looking for his keys on the floor, stumbling as he did so and she found Derek wrap a arm around her shoulders.

" If he drives in anyway messed up i want you to call me and ill be right there."

He said looking very annoyed and she rolled her eyes at him before pinching his side and making him step back from her.

" Derek its like seven blocks away but..still... if you let Emily kiss you i'll rip your junk off."

She whispered fericely into his ear and he grinned at her and caught her as she stumbled again on her stupid feet.

" Dont joke around, i will never do that aga-"

" You guys ready to head out?"

Sam said and Casey nodded before glancing back at Derek and retreated outside the bowling alley, it was cold and very dark. Casey pulled out her cell and saw that she had a text message from Derek.

~ I only want you dammit so stop thinking i would fuck up my opputuinity with you.~

Was all the meassage read yet her heart did flip flops at his powerful words, she quickly shut her cell as Sam opened her door for her.

" Here you are Milady."

" Why thank you kind sir!"

She joked along with him and smiled as she remembered what a sweetheart Sam actually was, yet he was so self absorbed sometimes along with the fact that he was uncreative and boring to her dismay.

" So..do you have a boyfriend?"

Sam asked her as they were nearing the house and she had to still herself agaisnt his sloppy driving as he was all over the road.

" Uh...no...but there is someone that i am interested in..hes from my collage."

She said quickly and hoped he wouldnt ask anymore questions as her answers might lead to Derek and no one needed that drama.

" What about you?"

She asked him and he shook his head telling her that he recently broke up with a girl a month ago but wasnt looking to date to her relief. They pulled up her driveway before Sam hugged her tightly and told her to get some sleep and that he would see him soon. She felt her heart lighten at what a good guy Derek's friend was as well as her ex boyfriend truly was. Her thoughts faded as Derek's car pulled up into Emily's driveway and she watched Derek get out and pull a drunk Emily out of the car. They were halfway up the stairs when Emily pushed him away from her.

" YOU KNOW WHAT DEREK YOU ARE AN ASS!"

Emily yelled out into the quiet night air and she saw Derek's confused expression before he shook his head and tried to help her again up the stairs.

" NO DEREK! I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT YOUR AN ASS BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR YEARS AND YOU STILL...DOnt WANT ME!"

Emily cried out in depair and anger and Casey felt her dread and discontent fill her chest as she watched Emily stumble up to Derek and reach up to press her lips to his.

" NO DAMMIT!"

Derek yelled out at her, shocking the girl into a frozen position and she looked up at him with hurt eyes while Casey merely watched the man she loved with amazed ones.

" I love someone Emily and im sorry but me and you tried...and it didnt work out..so i cant let this continue."

Derek said slowly and she felt bad as she saw Emily's hot tears roll down her cheeks before she glared at Derek with a tragic expression on her face before she ran into her house. Derek sighed before getting into his car and pulled into there Driveway. He got out of the prince and walked up to the porch and froze as he saw her blended in within the shadows.

" Casey?...what are you doing?"

He asked her in a curious and innocent tone making her laugh lightly before she pulled him into her arms.

" You are amazing Derek Venturi."

She whispered before kissing him passionately, Derek groaned and pushed her onto the door letting his hands touch every shown peice of skin.

" You heard didnt you? Well i was not lying Case.."

He grumbled out as he kissed down her neck in such a pleasurable way that she couldnt help but open the door and saw his shock as she did so. She grasped his hand and pulled him into the dark home letting her lips find his as they walked blindly to the stairs hitting MArti's toybox on the way.

" Casey this is dangerous...anyone could come out."

He growled at her and she clamed herself as she nodded and walked into his room, he came in behind her shutting and locking the door. She felt aggressive in her need for her step brother and let her animal come out as she ripped her tank top off along with pushed him backwards onto the bed. She crawled on top of him letting her hands slide under his shirt His hands felt her bare back and he looked at her with dark eyes as he caressed her face before moving his hand to her breast and cupped it.

" Casey let me make you mine once again...before i lose my mind."

He whispered as he unbuttoned her pants and inserted one finger into her as he spoke his passionate words and she was over come with lust and a need for him that made her buck wildly agaisnt his hand making him groan at her at how sexy she was being.

" Stop it Casey, we have to be able to control ourselves!"

He hissed at her as her womanhood was so wet that his dick was staring to become painful as he wished desperately to be inside of her. She bit down his neck as she balanced herself by holding onto his chest.

" I am controlling myself.."

She whimpered as she bucked agaisnt his fingers in hard downward thrusts and bit her bottom lip as her cries were becomming too loud. He grunted as he turned them and backed away from her leaving her on the bed alone. She blinked as she realized what had happened and found him pulling his boxers off leaving his huge manhood bare for her to glaze at. She got off of the bed and took off her pants as well before looking him with Mischeivous eyes.

" I cant..control myself with you doing things like that Casey so stop it."

He growled out at her, she of course went agaisnt him as they still were very competitive with one another. He tensed up as she walked towards him and his eyes were guled to her sexy body along with her beauitful face as she periced him with her sparkling emerald eyes. She turned just as she reached him and bent over revealing her toned ass to him as she took off the underwear that hung still from her ankle before she turned towards him again letting her hand caress his chest.

" I..think that you can handle alot more than you give youself credit for.."

She whispered as she met his lustful eyes and saw how he was holding himself back as his hand flexed on her bare hips. She kissed him down his neck and then down his chest, before kneeling down in front of him and slowly letting her tounge trace his manhood.

" Casey.."

Derek growled out her name in warning yet she continued teasing him, letting her hand grasp him before taking him fully into his mouth. She felt his hands grab the back of her head before he began controlling her actions and forcing her roughly down onto him almost choking her in the process. Her eyes widened in shock as he thrusted repeatedly into her mouth and thought she might gag as he was bringing her mouth down harshly onto his hard apendage. After a minute he came into her mouth and she smiled as she knew he could never last longer than ten minutes with her giving him head.

" Fuck Casey, i warned you but you always want to piss me off now bend the fuck over beauitful!"

He growled out and she barely had time to move her own body before he had turned her around before slamming her agaisnt the bed. He lifted one of her legs before thrusting into her and he found that her moans and cries made him crazy and after two minutes, he was fucking her so roughly that the bed frame hit the wall repeatedly yet neither of them wanted to stop.

" Derek!"

She whimpered out as his cock was causing her to gush out waves of wetness that flowed down her smooth legs. He gripped her hips tightly at hearing her dirty words that she knew enticed the animal within him.

" You are my dirty little princess who needs to be punished for ever touching another man!"

He grunted down onto her as he grabbed her hair and pulled her back onto his chest before she angled herself so she could buck wildly agaisnt him.

" Der-ek!"

She cried out as he pushed her down on the bed disconnecting from her momentarily before reinserting herself as he leaned down and sucked on her one of he breasts making her cry out and grasp onto his back as his teeth nibbled on her nipple as he continued fucking her roughly.

" You have been mine since the moment i laid eyes on you and i love you so fucking much that i think about you all the time, kissing you...laughing with you...fucking you like this...i...i...FUCK!"

He cried out and she felt his hot seed enter her as she bucked roughly agaisnt him making his climax more intense as he shook and had to lean agaisnt her as he came. She trembled and shook as she climaxed after him and pressed her lips eagerly onto his as she finished. Derek kissed her repeatedly as he pulled her close to him and Casey caressed his back and arms.

" I was too rough with you...are you okay?"

He asked her in a concerned tone which she answered with a deep kiss and he chuckled agaisnt her lips.

" I just thought after all this time...it should be gentle ya know? and dont say im getting soft because i-mmh?"

He was cut off again as his temptress attacked him with hunger once again and shocked him as she inserted his now semi hard manhood into her hot and wet heat once again. She rode him gentely but just feeling himself inside her made him harden up instantly as he watched her ride him. They made love then and it was slow and so gentle that Casey had to control herself as she felt like crying with how much love she carried for him and being with him in such a raw and exposed as well as connecting contact made her feel so much happiness that she was scared of what wold come next in there entwined lifes...and if she could bare losing him again afterwards Derek whispered that he loved her and would never let anyone hurt her including himself before he passed out into a peaceful slumber. She knew that she should return to her room as her mother always came into her unlocked room at random times yet she didnt want to leave him and in that moment she felt strong enough to take on her family if they found out about them. She fell asleep into a content sleep as Dereks warmth lulled her into having sweet dreams.

" Case wake up!"

She heard Derek's urgent tone and her eyes snapped open as her awoke fully and looked at him looking over her with a worried expression on his face. She didnt say anything and instead cupped his face in her hand and kissed him wanting to know what was wrong but couldnt contain herself. He kissed her back pressing her more firmly into the bed as his hands mixed into her hair and his tonuge found hers and gently exchanged slient words of love for one another before she pulled away from him and at that moment heard the familiar noise of there siblings banging around downstairs as they started there rountine before going to school. Casey caresssed his cheek making Derek lean into it as he met her eyes.

" Its okay if your alarm is right then mom will not come and check on us until the kids leave in an hour."

She said and Derek sighed as he still looked worried and she never remembered a time where Geroge ever woke her up.

" I have wanted you even if i didnt realize it back then..ever since i first saw you Derek and your arrogance and intolerance infuriated me and confused me...so much that i didnt know if i wanted to kiss or punch you. Then..i realized that, that i cared way too much for you and that...then you...you helped me get over all of my obstancles.. you were always there for me except you were on the sidelines...and i had no idea until emily told me."

Casey whispered and Derek chuckled as he nuzzled his face in to her neck and nipped at her collar bone tenderly as she snuggled up into his side.

" DEREK WAKE UP BRO!"

They both heard Edwin yell from the other side of the locked door that he was trying to open and they both froze before Casey jumped out of his bed and pulled on one of his huge shirts before tucking herself away in his closet. Derek watched all of this and couldnt help but to smile at how cute she was before he quickly pulled on his boxers and opened the door with irritated eyes.

" Edwin dammit even though i havent been home for while that will never give you the right to wake me up before ten am!"

Derek growled at his little brother who seemed uneffected as he walked in the room looking nervous and his older brother stopped talking as he noticed his demeanor.

" I know Der but this is serious and i only have an hour before i see her and im so nervous that my mouth is dry and im sweating like crazy man!"

Edwin said in a almost trembling tone which made Casey want to peek her head out and see him but she didnt dare.

" So this is about a girl then? Fine but make it quick, i want to get back to sleep."

Derek said groggily as he laid down on his bed and glanced over at the closet door and hoped that Casey wasnt dying from the old dirty laundry in there. Edwin looked as if he was about to have a panic attack as he nodded slowly.

" Okay so this girl is the number one cheerleader at my school and she is also one of the most popular girls but because of Lizzie. I was finally able to ask her out and she said yes so we went out and everything went great until she mentioned dating me and i didnt know how to respond so i didnt and ran away from her like a coward! Now i have to face her in school and i want to tell her that i want to date her but im scared because my only long term relationship was with Suzy carbon in sixth grade and that didnt even end well."

Edwin rambled out and Casey almost giggled at the boys nervousness, yet when her hand hit something slimy as well as it smelt like old cheese she almost screamed in horror.

" Yea thats pretty bad man but i would lie and say that i forgot that i had to do something important and also tell her shes gorgeous and you want her. Thats all it takes Ed is a little backbone and some confidence and your in now get outta here before i plummel you for fully waking me up."

Derek said and she heard Edwin cry out in anger as something was knocked to the ground as well as heard Derek's mumblings of " If your dont get outta here im going to kill you!" or " Ed im serious man!" Before she heard Edwin bark out a " NO WAY YOU DIDNT EVEN GIVE ME GOOD ADVICE!" before she heard Derek's door slam shut as well as he locked it to her relief. She couldnt jump out of the disgusting closet fast enough and Derek merely looked over at her with fearful eyes as he met her hard ones.

" Der-ek that closet is the most nastiest thing i have ever stepped foot in and im counting the time where you put my clothes in the trash and then put them back in my room at night so i could wake up to the damned smell!"

She cried out in a high whisper before she felt the need for hot water and soap so badly at the moment. Derek smiled at her softly as he shot her a guilty look and grabbed her hand before pulling her small frame into his arms. She settled into him hating how he could make her crazy at times but when she was in his arms, she felt her anger disappear.

" Im sorry Case but i meant to clean it before we left for school."

He said in a light tone making Casey sigh in defeat before she turned in his arms and let her lips find his, he kissed her back bringing her onto the bed once again and she laid out fully on him letting her head rest on his chest. She softly traced his abs and smiled as his grasp tightened on her before she felt his lips on her neck. She laughed as he tickled her and he got a gleam in his eye as he pulled her to him.

" Case you know im not going to be able to control myself around you now, not after last night.."

He said in a cool tone making her grin over at him with raised eyebrows as she grabbed his face in her hand.

" Oh is that right Mr. Venturi? Well i guess that means that i will have to label you as my boyfriend from now on then."

She said with a mock strict tone that made Derek look at her with surprised eyes as well as a wide smile for a second before his eyes turned gentle.

" Thank you Case..."

He whispered in a strong tone that made her smile at him before she tackled him and kissed him with passion. She snuck out an hour later and thankfully no one seen her leave his room. She turned on her music to Lenny Blade who was a popular slow rock singer. She laid down on her bed and pulled her pillow to her as she smiled thinking about Derek and how happy she was with him.

" Casey."

Her mom called out to her from the other side of the door and she felt cheerful as she called for her to come in. Her mother was dressed in her usual professional attire but she always looked so beauitful that Casey admired her mother and hoped to be just like her in that department. Her mother gave her a strange look as she stared down at Derek's shirt on her and Casey smiled nervously at her.

" I didnt have any nightwear so i borrowed one of his shirts."

She expalined and her mother gave her an odd look before she smiled down at her and sat next to her on the bed.

" How are you two doing by the way living in the same apartment?"

Her mother asked her in a worried tone that Casey had to grin at as she knew that her family probably thought they hated being stuck together. Yet they couldnt be more wrong as Derek was as much in love with her as she was him.

" Ah it isnt too bad i guess except i have to pick up after him and hear his annoying whining every now and then but its fine for now mom."

She said as she tucked her legs underneath her and made sure to conceal to her mother that she wasnt wearing any underwear as that would be a horrible and akward conversation.

" Hey i do not whine Space case, if anything you whine ten times more than me!"

She heard Derek call out to her before he popped his head into the room and she saw he had tooken a shower and was dressed.

" Shut up Derek and go clean something!"

She barked at him with a smirk and he grinned at her as he rolled his eyes and looked over at Nora with a sheepish grin as she glared at him.

" Derek you better help Casey around your dorm room because if we stop in and its a mess, it will mean trouble for you mister!"

Her mother said in her usual no nonsense tone of voice that always made Derek respect her as not once had he ever talked back to her when she used that tone.

" Yes Nora i know and Casey give me back my shirt."

He said in his arrogant tone and she stuck her tonuge out at him " Its mine now, deal with it!" Casey snapped back playfully before she looked back at her mother who was rubbing her forehead in fusteration. Derek met her eyes in that moment and he winked at her as he lifted up his cell phone and she instantly grabbed hers.

" Alright you two we will be home tonight, try and get along although i dont know why i bother asking that of you two."

Her mother said as she hugged Casey and stood up before grabbing Derek' cheek with a hard look and Derek chuckled as he dodged her kiss to his cheek.

" Whoa Nora i still dont like intimate displays of affection you know that!"

He said with a uncomfortable look on his face that Nora knew was fake and sighed giving up on him. They both stared at one another as they heard her go down the stairs. Derek looked at her with proud eyes as he entered her room and sat down next to her. She instantly grabbed his hand and he caressed the inside of her palm before he grabbed lightly at her shirt.

" I still want my shirt back Case and i want it back right now.."

He said in a lustful tone and she felt her body responding to his tone of voice as she playfully glared at him.

" Sorry Der finders keepers!"

She cried out as she bolted up out of the bed and out of her room, she knew her parents were both gone and ran downstairs. Derek was hot on her heels and caught her just as she passed the living room to go into the kitchen. She cried out in surprise as he caught her in his arms and threw her down on the couch.

" I guess you didnt hear me princess."

He said with Dark eyes as he ran his hands down her thighs and she looked at him with need as she watched him lift up the shirt more so he could touch her. She cried out as he figured her lightly and she saw he enjoye teasing her. She whimpered out in annoyance as she grabbed his neck and lifted herself into a sitting position on the couch. Ice bule clashed with soft brown before she let her lips find his.

" I dont have the strength to ever stay away from you Casey...i dont want to hide this from everyone anymore."

He said in a weak tone making her still as she stopped kissing him and saw his dark orbs that were so genuine and filled with love, it made her stop breathing for a second.

" Derek..."

She whispered and it was all she could manage as she ran over the different angry emotions that would come from almost everyone. Derek clenched his fists and grabbed her face surprising her with his need to kiss her. The kiss soothed her pain and eased her strain and fear, she knew that she loved him with everything in her. He pulled away from her then and leaned his forehead on hers as they both softly panted from the aftermath of the kiss.

" Tell me that you can bare going one more day with not even being able to hold hands or kiss eachother whenever we want. I am not embarressed about us Case, and i feel as if i can stand up to anyone as long as i have you.."

He whispered into her ear and she trembled as she smiled lightly at his words, he loved her so much that he didnt want to wait to spend another day hiding. She knew he was her present and her future as she felt as if he wouldnt hurt her anymore than he had and she wanted to be with him all the time so this made sense.

" Derek...all i want is you...so that hearing that you should know that i am fully commited to you and god i dont want to spend another day waiting ethier!"

She cried out with tears in her eyes that Derek softly wiped off of her cheeks as he kissed her again. He laughed lightly then and she looked at him in confusion.

" Casey...you know a year ago we kissed right here for the first time on this couch...and i have always held that night with me for so long. Yet...you dont remember it because you were drunk and i know your going to get upset but it didnt make sense to tell you because we both didnt know the love we held for eachother and it would of made things akward and-"

" Stop talking right now Derek! Are you telling me that night i came home drunk after bring with Max? She asked him in a astonished and amazed tone as Derek nodded with a small chuckle as he caressed her cheek and nodded. Her eyes turned so large that Derek thought they were going to pop out.

" Der-ek how could you not tell me? That night i had a dream or...at least i thought it was a dream of us kissing here in the living room and thats why i asked you about it you jerk!"

She said as she punched his chest and Derek laughed at her shocked and angry expression, he pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck.

" Casey...dont be upset, we are together arent we? And that kiss only fueled my love for you, i was always yours from the first moment you laid eyes on me and you were always meant to be mine."

He said in a strong tone and she snuggled into him with a content smile letting her anger fade as she knew he was right.

" You know the night when our parents left and we got stuck in the bathroom for the entire time of the party..i...i knew then that i wanted you...Anger was always my first reaction to you but now i understand why...i understand that i always was jealous of any girl you dated or if you didnt pay enough attention to me by pulling panks on me. I longed for you to get me angry just so i could touch you or spend time with you in some way.."

Casey said with a giggle and Derek leaned down and kissed her lips slowly making her snake her arms around his neck loving the feel and smell of him. Suddenly the front door opened and they both snapped there heads to find Sam standing there with a shocked expression on his face.

" No friggan way!"

He whispered out in a shocked tone and Casey pulled her shirt down as Derek stood up instantly and gave him friend a serious look.

" Listen man theres alot to this so dont get any wrong ideas, and why the hell didnt you call me?"

Derek asked him and Sam looked lost as he was still lost in his own thoughts that Casey didnt even want to know. She stood up and walked up to them but Derek grabbed her hand and kept her from going up to him.

" Derek you told me last night to just come over so i did now explain this to me because jesus this is alot to take in."

Sam said passing them and sitting down on the couch, Derek sighed and sat down on his pull out chair, she was about to next to Same when Derek pulled her onto his lap ignoring Sam's raised eyebrows at the intimate action.

" Sam this...wasnt intended or planned believe me but we started having feelings for eachother a little less than a year ago. Derek understands me in ways that no one else does and its not like we are blood related, we met at the age of fithteen unlike Lizzie and Edwin-"

" Case dont over explain yourself, Sam knows our background all i want to know is if he is going to be a good friend about this or not?"

Derek said in a calm and direct tone that made Sam look away from him for a minute before he sighed and looked up at them.

" So basically all of your fights and all of Derek's obbession with pranking you were all..what?"

" Sexual tension Sammy boy."

Derek said answering his question and making Casey almost choak him at his choice of words. Sam looked taken aback at his hontesty and looked as if he was trying to be careful with his words.

" O-okay so you two are a couple then...i guess i dont care because... i get it but i am just really shocked...do your parents know?"

Sam asked them and they shared a look at one another before both of them shaking there heads at him.

" Wow damn well im sure thats going to be fun but love is love right? So im happy for you and uh i guess i'll get out of here and dont worry i wont say anything to anyone."

He said and Casey looked at him with gentle eyes as she grabbed his hand as he passed her, he turned and looked at her with a soft smile.

" Thank you for understanding Sam."

She whispered and he nodded at her with his usual happy go lucky grin and she looked over at Derek to see he was grateful as well. After Sam left they both stood up feeling happy but both looked worried about there parents as they walked into the kitchen.

" Casey turned on the radio and smiled as she heard of Anya maria comming up next and heard the soft melody echo through out

"So pretty so smart such a waste of her young heart, what a pity what a sham whats the matter with your man?"

"Dont you see its wrong cant you get it right out of mind."

"Im a satillie heart lost i in the dark"

"Im spun out so far, i stop you start but ill be true to you..."

Casey sung out softly to the lyrics and Derek stopped his rummanging in the fridge and looked over at her with a dopey smile on his face. Casey caught his eyes and looked over at him with gentle eyes and giggled at him as she shook her head at his antics.

?

?

- furture animal career possibly

?11 35 kiko's

?

?

?

'

4dE E+

?

?

?

?

1877.890-thin

\

?

?

?

+RQ~

?

?

?

1980-2010

+-97``1

?

kami zo shiru sekai

to ara? majutsu no index

hataraku mauo-sama

log horizon

accel world

beelzebub


End file.
